Guilty until proven innocent
by Geri K
Summary: ObiWan's life changes for the worse, when he kills a Sith apprentice. There is Obi torture and angst, and he is convicted of murder and is sent to prison. What happens to him after that is all here for you to read....COMPLETE. IF YOU LIKED IT LET ME KNOW.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Guilty until Proven Innocent  
Author: Geri K  
Timeframe: Jedi Apprentice AU  
Genre: PG Tissue alert

Summary: Obi-wan's life changes for the worst, when he kills a sith apprentice, there is Obi torture

and angst, he is convicted of murder and is sent to prison. What happens to him is all here for you to read.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Star Wars. George Lucas does. I am just playing with them, I promise to put them back in the toy box.

After reading the 3 reviews I redid the 1st Chapter.

The force announced its intention to wake the young Padawan, not a gentle awaking by the morning lights filtering through the window. It was an overpowering warning to wake up and move quickly. The instant his eyes focused on the first rays of daylight around him, his hand ignited his sabre and in that split second between sleep and waking, he was on his feet searching for whatever the force had warned him about so impatiently.

"Master wake up" he yelled, loud enough so all would hear. Obi-Wan had been in the outer room, a veranda of sorts, he and two other Padawan's had slept there on mats through the night, whilst their masters had been in the main building. His Master and the other Masters were keeping the inhabitants of this small island populus calm.

The island's flat lands were populated by a hundred fishermen and their families; however ten miles inland was a ferocious volcano, which was on the verge of a major eruption that would destroy the tiny island. The fishermen were Amanin, a species of tall beings with long arms….. large hands….and yellow-and-green skin. Back on their home world they were commonly known as Head Hunters because they enjoyed killing sentient beings and mounting their heads on long poles.

However this group had rebelled against that way of living, and had left their home planet and settled on the planet Yavin, on this small island and they became fishermen. Because of the eruption and impending destruction of the whole Island, the Jedi had negotiated a settlement with the Government of the main land to relocate these people. So the Jedi were rounding up the inhabitants and were going to transfer them to their new home.

The constant rumbling and eruptions were causing panic amongst the Amanin people. Several times during the night and earlier on just before the force demanded Obi-wan get up, tremors shook the ground, and smoke was belching from the mouth of the volcano. Transports were arriving that very day to take the fishermen and their families across to the mainland. It had been a trying mission and every one was tired.

However Obi-Wan had felt the warning, and he didn't have time to worry about waking his tired friends, or listening to them complain about being woken up. In that split second he stood staring out into the street, nothing seemed amiss, as the other two Padawan's sprang to their feet.

"What…. What is it" they said in unison. They turned when the three Masters rushed out to the veranda.

"What is it Padawan" The tallest of the three Masters asked. "I sense nothing." He said as they looked out into the street where Obi-Wan was staring.

"Having a bad dream… or is just that you don't want any of us to rest -Obi Wan!" Padawan Garran snarled.

"Padawan, Calm yourself I'm sure Obi-Wan didn't wake you for fun, I am sure he has good reason" Garran's Master Le- Lo berated.

"Yes Master" Garran replied, looking sullenly to where Obi-wan was looking and commented. "It's just that with all the tremors, I only just got to sleep and I am still tired, and it's going to be a long day. I could have used a couple more hours sleep!"

Within the few seconds it took for all Jedi to be roused out of their slumber and searching the force, the feeling of impending danger assailed first the Masters, then the other apprentices. Before they could react more than they had already, a thunderous impact startled all of them into spinning around, and staring at the place were Obi-Wan had been asleep only seconds before.

A large molten rock had crashed through the roof and completely obliterated the cot which Obi-wan had been sleeping on. Confusion and panic gripped the Islanders when they heard the impact of the rock, they ran terrified out into the street. The Jedi did not have time to analyse what had just happened.

Their first thoughts were to protect the people. They would contemplate and discuss what happened later, in order to understand why Obi-wan had sensed it before they had. The tremors kept shaking the ground and many of the homes closest to the volcano were being destroyed by fire and falling rocks. Yet except for that one boulder which destroyed Obi-Wans cot, no other rocks landed anywhere near the village.

By the end of the day the inhabitants were finally relocated to their new home, just in time as the volcano erupted and destroyed the Island. Although it was a hundred miles from the mainland, smoke from the volcano could be seen on the horizon.

Finally after all the negotiations were complete, the Jedi teams finished their mission and boarded the transport, to head back to Corruscant. Sitting quietly together having their first good meal since this mission began, Qui-Gon asked his apprentice about the early morning incident.

"Obi-Wan, tell us what you felt this morning; It appears that you sensed danger before any of us did"

The boy looked up from his plate. "I am not sure how to describe the feeling I got Master… It was like someone was screaming at me… Like someone was standing over me telling me to move…I sensed a presence just for a split second, and I thought it was you? Yet when I got up and realised no one else was awake I called out to you….Didn't you sense it Master?" Obi-wan asked.

"No…I only heard you call, it was when I came out onto the veranda I felt it, however I was unsure where the danger was."

"It certainly is strange that we didn't sense it. Very unlike the force not to warn us if we are in danger" Master Gallia commented.

Obi-Wan looked uneasily at his Master, Qui-Gon sensed his Padawan was holding something back.

"Padawan…. is there something else?"

Obi-wan put his fork down; he knew he must answer his Master; however he felt embarrassed about what he was going to say... "I don't know how to describe the feeling I got, it was….like there was danger, only for me... I don't mean to sound smug or anything, but it was as if the force was protecting me…. that it's only concern was me.?"

"Awww yeah right Obi…… why would the force choose to save you and not us, you are so full of your self.!...who do you think you are the…..Chosen one!….. Haaa haa haa" Padawan Siri laughed and Garran laughed too.

"Padawan's! that is no way to act" their Masters snapped at the two that were laughing.

Obi-Wans face went a bright pink, and he felt humiliated. "No I didn't say that, I don't understand why, it's just what I felt, …..I don't know why it happened." He pushed his chair back and rushed to the other room.

Master Jinn didn't wait for an apology from the other Padawan's, he would leave their punishment to their Masters, and he quickly went to console his Padawan. He found Obi-Wan staring out into space through the port window, and in his hand was the stone that Qui-Gon had given him a few years ago.

"Don't take any notice of them young one" Qui-Gon mentioned as he moved to stand next to Obi-wan, and he rested his hand on Obi's shoulder watching him rub the stone. "Sometimes we cover our lack of knowledge concerning unexplainable events, by joking about things we do not understand, I am sure your friends didn't mean anything by what they said" He tried easing Obi's feelings

"Master, why did I sense it then and no one else did? ……It was so loud it seemed that who ever it was, was shouting in my ear. Telling me to get up and move"

"Sometimes it is hard to understand why; perhaps we should meditate together and look for an answer. Nevertheless I am extremely thankful to the force that you listened".

Obi-Wan turned to gaze into his Masters eyes, and saw an array of emotions in those deep blue eyes.

Qui-Gon placed both hands on Obi's shoulders and squeezed gently. "If I haven't mentioned it lately my Padawan, you are my shining light, and my life would be empty without you." Qui-Gon smiled and pulled Obi-Wan into a warm embrace……..

In another part of the galaxy, a grey cold mist stripped the warmth from every living thing, within the confines of the dark and chilly cave. Where the light of the force was not welcome, and darkness flourished in every corner. It was here in the murky shadows that one who was born of the dark side paced back and forth ranting, and in the corner keeping out of range of his fury, was a young being, born into the service of this dark and evil being.

"My time to rule this galaxy is nearly upon us, I have foreseen it, and my power is gaining in strength, soon I will succeed, despite the light". He cackled. "Come here my apprentice I have a mission for you" he spoke with a snarl.

The young Zabrak whose name was Draco, approached quickly kneeling in front of his Master "Yes Master I am at you command, ask it of me and it shall be done.

"I command you to…. Kill a Jedi !….. It is time to see if your training is sufficient, I have taught you well in the arts of the dark side. Now it is time to prove you're self to me."

"Yes my Lord" Draco replied. "Do you have a particular Jedi in mind My Master?"

"Yes I have seen this one in my visions, the success of my future depends on getting rid of this one; he could cause me a great deal of trouble, and may get in my way if he is not stopped…He is strong in the force, and the force protects him…. He will be difficult to kill, however you must kill him….. If you wish to remain as my apprentice?."

"I will kill him My Lord……where shall I find this Jedi, I will prove my self worthy to be your apprentice by killing him" Draco said bowing low.

"Plans are in place, the one you seek will be brought to you. Go to Culroon III and wait my orders.

"the Dark side is testing us, we have the power to wipe out the Jedi, however this one has an ally in the force."

"He will be hard to destroy, and even harder to kill." He snarled. "However if we cannot kill him, then I will destroy every thing he stands for."


	2. Chapter 2

_(It would be nice to know someone is reading this besides me, please tell me what you think.) _

Obi-Wan and his Master were sent on another mission, to mediate a trade dispute on Culroon III. Negotiations were taking place, and in the midst of talks an attempt was made on the Kings life. The two Jedi intercepted the would be killer and chased him through the passages, finally cornering him high on the cliff top with no way down except through the Jedi, or over the cliff to certain death. The assassin was well armed and used all the weapons he had at his disposal.

Qui-Gon was severely injured when he was caught off guard by a blaster grenade, he staggered to the rock face leaning on it for support, as he slid down to sit, he saw Obi-wan deflect the mans blaster fire back at him with his sabre and he fell down dead. "Master" Obi cried out as he ran back to where his Master had fallen. He sensed through their bond that Qui-Gon had several serious injuries and was bleeding from a gash to his head. "Can you walk Master?" "I need to get you to the healers"

'Yes Padawan I think I can stand with your help." As Obi-wan was helping Qui-Gon to his feet that same persistent warning he had felt on Yavin, was assailing his thoughts. He glanced around quickly as the force began to warn him in earnest. It was telling him to beware of the shadows.

The only shadows were the ones down near the entrance to the passage they had to go into to get back to the healers. Obi-Wan couldn't see anything and knew this was the only way down, and he needed to get Qui-Gon back off the cliff top.

He stopped again sensing a shrill warning from the force, he looked up, and there blocking their path was a being in a black robe holding an ignited red sabre. Obi-wan pushed Qui-Gon through an opening where several rocks formed a barrier. "No Padawan" leave him I sense so much darkness. You cannot take him on your own, Help me up" Qui-Gon struggled to say the words.

"Master there is no other way down, except past him; You are gravely injured, I have no choice."

Before Obi-wan moved away Qui-Gon pulled at his braid. "Padawan do not go into battle, with fear in your heart. Your focus determines your reality, be at peace with the force 'My Obi-wan' - May the force be with you" Qui-Gon struggled to say.

" I will not fail you Master, and may the force be with you also." Obi-wan stood up, igniting his sabre, and strode off with a purpose towards this dark being. Obi-wan felt the force filling him as he inched closer to his foe and then the battle began. Qui-Gon tried to raise himself up so he could see the battle.

But the blows were fast and furious and their movements shifted them up to the top of the cliff.

Qui-Gon sank back frustrated that he could do nothing to help his too young Padawan. His Padawan was only sixteen, the devil he was pitted against looked to be at least five years older. He could hear the clash of sabres, and prayed to the force to help his Padawan. Obi-wan was full of the dance of battle, he could see every move this black and red headed being made before it happened. The force pulsed through him; it sang to him pushing him into the battle, he didn't understand the power he felt within. He had never felt this connected to the force before.

Draco the dark one, was failing he was tiring, his thoughts were racing "How can a mere boy fight like this, I must kill him or my Master will kill me" Draco thought... Draco ignited both ends of his sabre, and began to charge, it all happened in slow motion.

Obi-wan's sabre was knocked out of his hands, as he ducked the blows from either end of the red blade. The force was once again screaming at him to move he moved in the direction the force commanded, and ended up on a jagged sliver of rock hanging over a thousand foot drop. He should have been worried, but the force was cocooning him. It was so powerful, never before had he experienced the immensity of it. Obi-wan lifted his hand pointing it at the dark one as he too stepped onto the long jagged rock.

The Dark one snarled at him "I have beaten you, your force cannot help you now, Darkness will descend upon you, and I will have fulfilled my duty and rid the world of an insect Jedi."

They stood staring at each other for a moment then very calmly Obi-Wan said "Why? why are you doing this."

Draco laughed. "The Sith will rule the galaxy, and I don't need the services of the Jedi, You will be the first to die at my hands, then that old man back there- and many more will follow. Prepare to die"


	3. Chapter 3

in reference to white lightening:

I checked and there is a light-side version of force lightening called electric judgement used by Plo Koon so I edited it a bit.

Draco lifted his sabre over his head and began to twirl it around, as he did Obi-wan felt the force filling him, it was pulsating down his arm, he lifted his hand, and pointed it at Draco, in an instant what appeared to be force lightening shot out and completely engulfed the dark one in it. Obi-Wan was stunned, he had heard that Master Plo Koon used a variation of force Lightening called Electric Judgement which was a light-side version instead of blue it was white, yet he didn't realise he had that sort of power.

The ledge began to crumble and Obi-Wan felt it shake under his feet. Obi-Wan jumped forward flipping over and somersaulted back to solid ground. As the ledge and the Dark One fell, the white lightening exploded and within seconds the remains of the Dark one, was plummeting to the ground below.

Obi-Wan Collapsed to the ground, all his strength was spent. He didn't understand what event had just occurred, he should be dead now, struck down by the beings red sabre _(What just happened)_ he reflected. He seemed to be frozen to the spot, he was trembling and he felt as weak as a baby. In the back of his mind he could feel a sensation of alarm, and of worry. It was his Master, _(Obi-Wan speak to me)_ the voice was insistent. Obi-Wan took several deep calming breaths and then he reached out through the bond, he flooded it with relieved thoughts. Letting his Master know he was alive.

Because of the attempted assassination of the King of Culroon III and Qui-Gon's severe injuries, another team of Jedi were assigned to finish the trade dispute negotiations. Qui-Gon was rushed back to Corruscant, together with the remains of the assassin and the Dark Force user. Back on Corrusant Qui-Gon remained in the healer's wing for several days, but once he was able, the Council wanted a report of the events as they happened.

Obi-Wan had been interviewed by the Council but they were not satisfied with his report, they thought he had left out many details. They were not pleased that Obi-Wan, had to resort to killing the assassin, and asked him why he could not disarm the man and take him into custody.

"He was well armed, and he had already seriously injured my Master. I did not have time to find a way to disarm him, he was impervious to my force suggestions, and I could not pull his blaster out of his hands. I knew Master Qui-Gon was in need of medical attention so I did the only thing I could to save my Master" he bowed waiting for the Council to dismiss him, he was anxious to check on his Master.

"Padawan Kenobi, tell us about the Dark Force user, do you believe him to be a Sith?" Mace inquired.

"Yes Master, I could feel the dark side rolling off him and he was using a red light sabre, it was a double ended sabre and he was very skilled in its use"

"Would you say, Obi-Wan, that he was an experienced Sith, and that he would have been considerably older than your self?" Mace questioned.

"Yes Master he was an adult" he confirmed.

"So tell us Obi-Wan, how do you think that a junior Padawan, who is only sixteen, would have the skills to defeat a fully grown Sith" Mace asked.

"I do not know Master" he dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Very well Padawan Kenobi you may return to your quarters."

He bowed low and hurriedly left the room. When he got back to their apartment Qui-Gon was just leaving. "Master, are you alright?"

"Yes Padawan the healers let me out, I was waiting here for you, and I have just had a call from the Council, they wish to see me immediately. Perhaps you would like to go to the meditation gardens; I will join you there as soon as I can."

"As you wish Master"

In front of the council Qui-Gon told them about the attempt on the Kings life and how he and Obi-Wan chased the man up to the cliffs.

"Qui-Gon do you believe that Obi-Wan acted as a Jedi, do you believe there was any other way to capture the man alive?" Mace asked on behalf of the other Councillors.

"My Padawan was exemplary in his actions, the man was determined to kill someone that day, and I thank the Force it wasn't my Padawan, he has meditated and he has released his emotions concerning the taking of a life, he has come to terms with it." Qui-Gon answered truthfully.

"Very well, however we are concerned about the death of the Sith?" Mace continued. "Qui-Gon how is it possible that your apprentice was able to destroy a fully grown Sith."

Qui-Gon chuckled at Mace's choice of words. "I hardly think he –destroyed- him Mace, It was a long drop to the bottom of the ravine, that fall alone would kill anyone." Qui-Gon thought he must have said something wrong as all the Councillors glanced to each other and looked shocked at his words.

"Master Jinn know what condition the body was in when found do you?" Yoda inquired. "Tell you, did your apprentice how killed the Sith, did he?"

"No Master he hasn't been able to recount that battle as yet, we did talk about the assassin, yet I was too weak to converse for long with Obi-Wan. I will be meditating with him shortly, now that I am out of the healers. May I ask what condition was the body in when it was retrieved?" Qui-Gon questioned.

"Destroyed it was - blown to bits it was" Master Yoda explained.

"But how is that possible Obi-Wan doesn't have that much power, you must be mistaken" Qui-Gon stated.

"Meditate with him, find out what happened we must." Yoda said. "If drew from the Dark side did Obi-Wan then help he will need, or turn he may."

"Masters…. my apprentice would not delve in the dark side, I sensed no darkness in him throughout the entire battle."

"Then we must know how it happened " answered Mace Windu.

Qui-Gon went searching for his Padawan and found him in his favourite spot sitting on the ledge overlooking the pond in a meditation garden. "Obi-Wan come down here, I wish to talk to you," Qui-Gon stood in the clearing looking up at his apprentice, and noticed a worrying frown on the boys face.

"Yes Master" the boy said as he gracefully leapt off the ledge and landed directly in front of his Master.

"Come sit with me" they both went and sat on a bench near the waters edge. "Obi-Wan….. the Council have some questions that require answers." Obi-Wan looked blankly at Qui-Gon, and then nodded "Yes Master?"

"They wish to know how you killed the Sith?... apparently it was not the fall that killed him, is this correct Padawan?" Whenever Obi-wan felt unsure of himself or anxious about something, he would take his stone out of his pocket and twirl it in his fingers. This was a trait that Qui-Gon knew instinctively, meant that Obi-wan was distressed.

"I- I don't know how to explain what happened Master, I felt strange as though the force was directing me, I wasn't even scared. I knew every move he was going to make. H-e he ignited the other end of his sabre, it was a double blade and it was red. I have never seen anything like it before, --well not in real life anyway-" Obi admitted.

"What do you mean Padawan?" Qui-Gon inquired. "Not in real life?"

"In the library down in the old section, there are books, ancient books about the rise and fall of the Sith. There was a picture of a double ended sabre, being carried by the Sith." Obi answered.

"Obi-Wan! that section of the Library is forbidden, access there is only under strict supervision of a Master, and I have never taken you there. Did you ask another Master to take you there Padawan?"

"No Master"

"You have never asked me to accompany you to view the ancient writings. Who gave you permission to do so?" He wanted to know.

"I'm sorry Master I went without permission; I wanted to know if the stories were true."

"Oh Obi-Wan I wish you had told me about this, as the Council will frown on the fact that you have been in the Sith archives."

"I didn't think it would hurt, I just wanted to know about them. Master, and you were busy and the door wasn't locked. Why will the Council be upset?"

"Obi-Wan they think you may have drawn from the dark side to defeat that Sith. They will think it is true when they hear that you went to the archives unaccompanied. Did you draw from the dark side when you fought the Sith?"

Obi-wan stared at Qui-Gon. It had never occurred to him that they would think he would

turn to the dark side. After all they were just books, and books are to be read, _(how can I learn, if I cannot read them) _he thought.

"No Master….. I would never delve into the dark side. I-I just couldn't. Oh Master please believe me

I didn't use the dark side, I-I don't know how it happened. I just lifted my arm and pointed my fingers at him. T-then he just exploded. I- I wasn't angry or afraid, I-I asked him why he wanted to kill me and he laughed and said he wanted all Jedi dead. Oh Master! what will happen to me, the boy was visibly shaking now; his eyes were filling with tears.


	4. Chapter 4

**To anyone who is reading this story I made a mistake and left out a section of the story this should be Chapter 4.**

**New Chapter 4 to replace old chapter, which now will be Chapter 5 Sorry for the confusion...**

OOO

"Calm down my young apprentice….. I believe you, and we will make the council believe it too."

"Oh thank you Master, I am sorry about the archives I will not go there ever again."

"That's good Obi-Wan, I sincerely hope you keep that promise, otherwise the Council might not be lenient with you in the furture."

After a closed session with the Council a decision was made to test Obi-Wan's force sensitivity and redo his midi-chlorian levels, and he was forbidden to go to the ancient sith archives, and he was put on probation, he would have sessions with the Council and they would search his aura for darkness. That meant that Obi-Wan would not be allowed to go on missions for several months, until they discovered if there was a problem or not.

This didn't sit well with either Qui-Gon or Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon motioned for the boy to go to their quarters while he stayed and discussed this situation with the Council. Once the boy had left the Council Chambers Qui-Gon launched into a verbal attack.

"Why are you doing this you have known Obi-Wan for sixteen years, and you nor I have had any cause to reprimand him for any misbehaviour, he is an honourable and dedicated Jedi. It may be possible that the Dark one exploded without Obi-wan's intervention. I believe my apprentice acted as the force dictated" Qui-Gon said with a touch of annoyance in his voice.

"That may be so, Qui-Gon.! But we must be sure, and to allow him on missions at this time would be remiss of us should anything happen. Once he is tested and we confirm that there is no darkness, we will re- instate him ." Mace confirmed.

Qui-Gon went to protest. But Mace held up his hand. "We will not discuss this any further the Council has made its decision."

The next day Obi-wan was commanded to report to the healers ward for testing. The closer he got to the healers office the weaker he began to feel, and his master noticed Obi-wan's lack of stamina.

"Padawan do you feel alright, If you are worried about what they will find do not fear, I will not allow anything to happen to you, you have my promise"

"I'm not sure how I feel Master, I feel alright but not the same as I did yesterday…. I feel drained…. like the force is withdrawing from me slightly, Yet yesterday I felt stronger than I ever have, and the force was here, Obi pointed to his heart…. today it feels allusive".

Once the test was complete Qui-Gon sent the boy home to rest, as Qui-Gon was extremely worried about his Padawan. Something was happening to his Padawan, and he didn't understand what it was. Qui-Gon had felt the force swirling around him, up on the cliff top, however because he was in so much pain he couldn't identify where it was coming from.

He meditated but the force was strangely silent. Qui-Gon anxiously waited with the Council members for the results of his Padawan's midi-chlorian count. It seemed to take much longer than normal for the results to be known, and when the healer came out with the results. Councillor Mace Windu asked that very question.

"Is there a problem with his results… It seemed to take you much longer than normal to test him?"

The healer nodded his head. "We had to test his blood twice; we think there was a problem with the machinery.

The first time we ran the program, his count went off the chart, and we all know that is impossible, So we recalibrated the program, and cleaned the probes and then we re tested his blood, this time we got a reading very close to what his count was when he was originally tested…. that is why it took so long". The healer said

"Very well then, so it appears that his connection to the force is no more than it ever was, so that dispels the argument that he felt more powerful and that the force directed his actions" Mace inserted his views

The Healer spoke up and replied, "All I can say is we checked him thoroughly, and we sensed no darkness in him. As you know I have been treating Obi-wan since he was a baby, and I cannot understand what he says he felt, but I can tell you that he is one of the sweetest and nicest, boys here at the Temple. He doesn't have a mean bone in his body." the Healer stated.

Qui-Gon was becoming frustrated. "So what happens now, how long will it be before you lift the probation off, you know it won't be long before word gets around the Temple, and he will be treated like an outcast. He will be laughed at, it has already happened on Yavin."

Master Yoda who had hardly spoken since this ordeal began, sighed and declared. "Ummm... Qui-Gon correct he is, no evidence that the boy has turned have we, has been a model student, some other explanation, why this has happened, I think"

Qui-Gon realised he had been holding his breath and was relieved to hear Yoda back him up, as far as his apprentice was concerned. Mace conferred with the other councillors present and they all agreed to lift the probation until further evidence came to light or any other incidences happened.

Qui-Gon cheerfully went to their apartment and told Obi-Wan the good news. "Oh Thank you Master, I promise I will not disappoint you"

"I know my Padawan… I trust you….. I am sure an answer will be found for what happened through meditation.

But let us not worry about it now, I am hungry, and I am sure you are too?"

Obi-wan smiled a genuine smile. "Come to think of it Master I believe you are right"

"Come on then my Padawan lets go somewhere nice for Dinner." Qui-Gon said as he put is arm around Obi-wan's shoulder and they walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

The ear piercing sounds of a deafening scream erupted in the cavern; a high pitched screech permeating every corner of the Dark Lords lair. "Wasted, My time has been wasted on a fool, my apprentice is dead!….You will pay Jedi, If I cannot kill you…. I will destroy everything you stand for. If I cannot have you then neither will the Jedi….. I will see to it that you suffer! and they will suffer for their mistake…….."

It was big news on Coruscant that a Jedi Padawan had killed a Sith. Chancellor Palpatine wanted to see this brave young man, and requested an audience with the Jedi who struck down the Sith. It was an unusual request, but then again no one had seen a Sith, for nearly a thousand years. It was a reason to celebrate. The chancellor wanted to throw a party, citing that the galaxy was safe again now that the Sith was dead. The Jedi knew that the Chancellor liked to party, however they were more reserved and declined the offer citing that only one Sith was killed, and there may be another.

"Well I must protest said the Chancellor, you may be correct in your assumptions about there being more than one, but the young Jedi deserves some acknowledgement for doing his duty, at least some time with his friends to celebrate, all work and no play is unfair when someone has rid the galaxy of its greatest threat. I propose that the young man and some of his friends be allowed to spend an evening on Hesperidium, the resort planet two hours journey from Corrusant, where they could partake in the games and entertainment." He announced.

The Jedi Council were opposed to this special treatment, yet they would not disagree with the Chancellor. Therefore Obi-Wan and several of his closest friends, Bant, Garen, Siri, and Bruck were allowed to partake in the festivities on Hesperidium. The five Padawan friends boarded the transport full of enthusiasm and excitement.

Unknown to them, they were heading for what may end up being, their last trip together.

Five Jedi Padawan's took in all the activities available to them at the Resort destination, it was an experience like nothing they could have ever have imagined, the resort had every kind of ride, and fantastic games. Never before had they tasted such rich foods, so different to the food they were served at the Temple.

The young Jedi spent the evening enjoying all the resort had to offer, however soon it was time to go back to the apartment they were staying in. It was getting very late, so they flagged down a hover cab to take them to their rooms, as they were leaving to go back to the Temple early in the morning.

A hover cab pulled up, and was about to ask them where they wanted to go when another cab bumped the back of the first one pushing it out of the way. It pulled up along side the Jedi and the Driver yelled "Hop in, my cab is quicker than his" The doors opened and the Driver smiled at them. The Driver of the first cab jumped out yelling abuse at the other driver, Obi-Wan felt a strange warning, he looked at the two cabs and remarked. "Let's take that one, as he pointed to the cab that had been bumped out of the way."

"Naw this one is right here, let's take it" Bruck answered as he got in. The smiling driver agreed with Bruck, "Come 'on young-un's give me a break. That other driver has had all the rides tonight, I'll see you safe to where you want to go" he said cheerily. The other three piled in leaving Obi standing on the kerb looking at the other cab. He didn't understand the feeling he was getting, he felt they should take the other cab.

Siri reached out and grabbed his arm pulling him in the cab. "Obi what's the matter with you" He went to say something but the cab took off, knocking him back against Bruck. "Get off me yah big oaf, and he pushed Obi-Wan who landed in the seat next to Bant.

"Something is wrong" he whispered to his friends. "I sense danger; I think we should get out now!" Obi-Wan whispered.

"Aww come on Obi-Wan don't start that again, what could possibly happen to us here?" Garen whined.

"There hasn't been a crime committed on Hesperidium ever, there are too many security guards keeping the peace." he added.

Against his better judgement this time, Obi-Wan didn't listen to the force, a mistake that would haunt him for a long time to come. Abruptly the pilot flipped a switch, which captured the five Jedi Padawan's in a force suppression bubble. Almost instantaneously they sank into unconsciousness…….

Obi-Wan woke with a start; and he was groggy, he shook his head to clear it and tried to move his arms which were up above him, as he pulled at them he realised he was chained to a wall facing a one way mirror. He was all alone, and he couldn't move. It seemed like he was trapped in some sort of Force field. He looked towards the glass and noticed on the other side his friends were similarly chained to the wall. For a moment Obi-Wan was confused, but his apprehension rose when he looked at the corner of the room and was shocked to see

some one who looked just like him, with a sabre ignited, and taunting his friends.

Obi-Wan couldn't believe his eyes, what was happening, who was that person who looked like him and why were they all chained up? The force was screaming a warning at him, and he realised his friends were in great danger.

Obi-wan could hear the impostor's voice, and it even sounded just like his own voice, he could hear everything they were saying. He screamed out "No that's not me Bant, do not believe him... it's not me"

Obi-Wan yelled again as his twin taunted Bant, yet they didn't look his way, they couldn't hear him.

Bant snapped. "Obi-wan what are you playing at, this is not funny now let us go"

"Yeah Obi-Wan what's got into you?" Garen questioned as he tried to break free of the chains.

"Oh I'm sure you know what is up Garen, wasn't it you who laughed at me on Yavin….. you embarrassed me in front of my Master! I did not appreciate your humour then, No I didn't like that one bit" he snarled as he touched Garen's neck with his sabre.

"Oww Kenobi that hurt, stop mucking around…… you are starting to give me the creeps"

"Obi –Wan please this is not like you, What is wrong?" Siri queried her good friend.

"What is wrong? I'll tell you what is wrong! I'm fed up with being a goody, goody Jedi, take a look around you; look at all the fun things we are missing out on in life. We live like paupers, and we all wear the same colour clothes. What do we really own, we have no possessions, yet we have the power to have anything we want….

Well I want it….. I want it all…… and I intend to have it." He came closer to his friends brandishing his sabre.

Bruck who was the hot tempered one of the group lost his cool and screamed "Kenobi you're an idiot wake up you crazy fool, you're having a nightmare."

The fake Kenobi stared at Bruck, and then burst out laughing, as he lifted his sabre and ran it through Bruck killing him instantly. Bant began screaming hysterically, Garen froze in fear and Siri just glared at Kenobi. Behind the mirror the real Obi was also screaming….. "No "No please why?... why? don't do it, leave them alone" He was struggling now and the force was building in him, the chains that had secured him to the wall crumbled like paper, he ran to the glass mirror banging as hard as he could trying to break through the glass.

The impostor calmly walked over to Bant with a smile on his face and hit her with the butt of his sabre. "Shut up you stupid Jedi." Bant slumped unconscious dangling in her chains. Then the impostor stalked towards Garen and pulled out a force suppression collar from under his tunic. Garen was petrified to the spot, and didn't move as he clipped it around Garen's neck. "You will be a perfect slave Garen so obedient….. look Siri not a murmur from him, I will be glad to get rid of you. He smirked. "Actually I will be glad to get rid of both of you; I'm sure your talents Siri will be welcomed in the slave pens."

As the impostor secured the collar around Siri's neck a door opened, and in walked a hooded man. The impostor bowed low to him and said "It is done as you wished my Lord."

"It is not quite over my young friend. There is one more player in this act".

Siri looked over at the mirror which was wobbling, and suddenly it started to melt, and behind it she could see Obi-Wan, she looked from one Obi-Wan to the other, and for a moment she was confused. Then she realised that the one who killed Bruck was an impostor. Obi-wan jumped through the hole in the mirror and tackled the impostor, the man in the robe stepped back into the shadows out of harms way.

Siri watched as her friend, her real friend Obi-Wan battled with the impostor. She was amazed at the power emanating off her friend, and when he snatched the sabre from the impostors grip and speared him with it she realised it had been an android. The android fell in a heap on the floor; and Obi-wan rushed over to unchain his friends from the wall, momentarily forgetting the man in the robe. As he approached Siri, she screamed "Look out Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan spun around, and raised his sabre.


	6. Chapter 6

**If anyone is reading this, I left out a section of the story, I have fixed it now. So you will need to read chapter four again. Sorry for the confusion.**

To those that reviewed:

L.R. Meriadoc. _I am working on the grammar, and quotations, thanks for pointing it out, I edited the chapters._

Kelev. _Plo Koon used force lightening and he called it Electric Judgement so I edited it to reflect the light side usage of it . Bruck died in the third book I think. Thanks for checking it I appreciated it._

the1 hobbit. _Thanks for pointing that out I have edited chap 1 and fixed the Yoda speaking thing. Taa_

OooO

"Who are you" Obi questioned the cloaked man as he slowly walked out into the light. With an evil cackle the hooded figure spoke "What's going on here!"

Siri felt something was wrong, and she tried to warn Obi-Wan "Run Obi-Wan I have a feeling something is not right here, save yourself."

However before Obi-Wan could answer her, the doors opened on either side of the room, and security guards rushed in. "Drop your weapon or you will never see these three again, the guard remarked as he pointed to Siri, Garen and Bant, who was unconscious.

"No Obi-Wan don't" Siri yelled.

The hooded man snarled as he pointed his fingers at her, and she collapsed into unconsciousness, so did Garen.

"Please do not hurt them Obi screamed as he dropped his sabre. "I will do as you ask, just don't hurt them?"

The security guards grabbed Obi-Wan and secured him with a force suppressant collar, and then injected him with something that made him feel powerless. At the command of the hooded man they dragged Obi-Wan away, while he was pleading for them to help his friends. The Guards dragged him down a corridor, and they shoved him into a dark room, and then they chained him securely to the wall.

He was left like that for several hours, and finally when the hooded man came to his cell, a cold shiver of fear came over Obi-wan, as he felt the dark side permeating his soul and knew at once, that the Sith he had killed before wasn't the only Sith in existence this was a Sith Lord, more powerful than the one he had killed.

"Who are you…. what is it you want…. why did you hurt my friends." Obi –Wan tried to sound calm as he spoke.

"Who am I" a loud cackling laugh turned into a human laugh, and then he removed his hood slowly revealing the face of Chancellor Palpatine.

The reaction from Obi-Wan was instant. "C..chancellor Palapatine" "You're a Sith?"

"Yes my pompous little Jedi and I will have my revenge on you for killing my apprentice. I wonder what your Master will think of you now; when he finds out that you have killed your friends."

"No" Obi-Wan gasped and struggled trying to break free of his chains. "Why….you could have just killed me, why did you have to punish them?"

"Punish them, Haa Haa Haa... I don't care one way or another about you're…. friends... they are just like insects to be squashed, It is you I am punishing, and you will regret the day you were born…. you will be ostracised by the Jedi. The Council will hear what evil things you did, and I will enjoy watching as they try you for murder, I will be amused as they sentence you to life in the prison on Kessell, you will spend your days shackled in your cell, with no visitors, and all your friends will abandon you for the murderer you are. The guards in prison will not be pleasant to you, I will see to that, a little torture a lot of pain and no one will care because you will be deemed a murderer." he snarled.

"I will tell them about you…. My Master will see through you he will believe me!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"Your faith in your Master and the Jedi is admirable….. but foolish, they are just puppets; they will believe you killed their own. Their emotions rule them, and when they hear it from one of your friends how you killed viciously ….you will be hated."

"I didn't kill anyone that android did. The Jedi will hear the truth from me! I demand you take me to Corruscant, let me go… They won't believe you!" Obi-Wan snarled.

The Chancellor moved to within a hairs breathe of touching Obi-Wan, and he trailed his finger down close to Obi-Wan's face, yet not touching him. The truth was carefully hidden behind the calm façade of the Sith, but he was actually afraid to touch Obi-Wan he could feel the internal power within the youth. It was an untrained power and he wasn't sure that the boy couldn't still use his power, even though he was wearing a force inhibitor collar and was shackled to the wall.

"I have a surprise for you… I do believe you will be impressed with my handy work." Palpatine smirked as he walked over to a table were a video player was sitting, he placed a tape in and pressed play. The scene was a recording of the events that took place in the room. The video showed what appeared to be Obi-Wan killing Bruck and then knocking Bant unconscious and it showed the discussion he had with Garen about Yavin. However everything that happened from then on was altered.

Instead of force suppressing Garen and Siri the video showed a flash of blue lightening, seemingly coming from Obi-wan's hand, and when the picture cleared only smouldering ash was all that was left of Garen and Siri.

The picture still showed Bant hanging from her chains unconscious and a dead Bruck slumped over in his chains.

The next vision was of Security entering telling Obi-Wan to put down his weapon, and they were followed in by Chancellor Palpatine, and then the tape stopped recording.

"No!... that's not what happened" Obi-Wan yelled as he struggled to free himself. He could feel his connection to the force swell, and the chains holding him were starting to give. The power hidden within him was building, and soon he would be free and would put and end to this Sith.

Palpatine felt the shift in the force and knew what was happening. "Your right that is not what happened…nevertheless if you want your two pathetic friends to live, I suggest you reconsider what you are about to do."

Obi-Wan stopped struggling. "What do you mean, you killed them…. I saw it!" Obi snapped.

Palpatine smiled. "I am impressed; I even have you convinced they are dead. I assure you my stupid little fool I have not killed your two friends, although I have shipped them off to the slave markets deep in the outer rim. Just so you are convinced, I have another video for you to watch"

This one showed Garen and Siri taken from the room and being loaded into a star freighter and secured in steel boxes in the cargo hold and each of their braids were cut off.

"As you can see they are both alive and I have their braids to prove it, I have been planning this for some time and I even found two force sensitive children to kill in their places, here I will show you their deaths. The next video was of a girl and a boy of similar height and build to Siri and Garen and then Palpatine killed them leaving nothing but ash on the floor.

"Well have I convinced you" Palpatine sneered.

Obi-Wan slumped in his chains. "What do you want from me?" he whispered.

"Want from you…. I want you out of my way, yet I want you to live and suffer, and I want you to know that I will rule the galaxy while you rot in prison, because you will not be able to stop me. I will destroy the Jedi Order as they destroyed the Sith a millennia ago. You were their only hope to destroy me" He was getting boastful now.

"So just remember Boy, your friends lives depend on how obedient you are." He laughed and then he injected another force suppressant into Obi-Wan's neck.

The Chancellor left Obi-Wan chained to the wall, and walked out the door saying. "The Jedi are such pathetic fools….they had no idea of the power that was right under their noses, you have power that is untapped and if I thought I could turn you to the Dark Side I would take you with me now. Although I think your destiny as it will be now makes me exhilarated."

Obi-wan listened to the man cackling as the door shut and he was left in the dark to contemplate his bleak future.

**Please review?**


	7. Chapter 7

Several hours later Obi-Wan stirred from his uncomfortable sleep, to a bright light shining in his face. He opened his eyes to see his Master, Master Yoda, Master Windu and the Chancellor all standing glaring at him. "Master…..Please help me,- I didn't do it -Please believe me - Help me Master" he cried.

Qui-Gon stepped closer, "We have seen the evidence Pad…. Qui-Gon shook his head. "How can you say you didn't do it when it clearly shows you did…I trusted you…you have betrayed me… You have betrayed the Jedi" Qui-Gon snapped.

"No!! -No!! -Master I didn't" Obi begged.

Qui-Gon moved up real close to the boys face, and in a hurtful growl asked "Then who did kill your friends, if it wasn't you?"

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak, as his eyes found those of the Chancellor, who was smirking at him. He was torn, he didn't know what to do if he said anything his friends would die, if he didn't the Sith would destroy the Jedi.

He had to believe the Jedi could save them selves, after all he was only a sixteen year old boy, and how could he be the one to save them, if he couldn't even save his friends. He lowered his eyes as he could not look at his Master. "I-I d..dont know,…. please Master, please -I don't know".

Qui-Gon turned and left the cell, Obi-Wan watched him walk away and it tore his heart apart knowing his Master didn't believe in him. Mace Windu called for the guards and they released Obi-Wan from the wall and placed him in the special cage they had brought with them.

On the trip back to Corrusant Obi-Wan was made to kneel in the cage. His hands and feet were chained, and the force collar was still around his neck. Occasionally Obi-Wan could see the booted feet of his Master walk to the cage and stand there looking at him, nothing was spoken and Obi-Wan would not lift his eyes from the floor of the cage.

The Trial was arranged without delay, and the evidence was shown to the Council, sitting at the side of the chambers were the Masters of the supposedly murdered Padawan's. Obi-Wan glanced at them and was horrified at the hateful looks they gave him.

Bants testimony was the worst thing Obi-wan had to endure. Master Windu asked her to tell the Council what happened in her own words.

"We had been out and Obi-wan acted strange when we got in the cab, Obi fell on Bruck who pushed him back into the seat. I remember they exchanged heated words to each other, yet I don't remember what happened then. The next thing I knew I woke up and Bruck, Siri, Garen and me, were chained to the wall and Obi-wan was waving his sabre at us.I asked him to stop mucking around, and he just laughed at me. A-and w-when Bruck told him to stop acting crazy, h..he j…just killed Bruck!". She sobbed. "I-I remember screaming and then he hit me with his sabre. I don't know what happened then." she cried.

As she spoke Obi-wan watched the grieving Masters, and he wanted to scream out _(It wasn't me it was an android. It belonged to Chancellor Palpatine)_ But he knew they would not believe him. Even he thought the android looked just like him, and it even sounded like him. _(Why was this happening)_

The Council Masters sat stony faced throughout the testimony staring at one shacked sixteen year old boy accused of the heinous crime of murdering Jedi. Obi-Wan stood in the middle of the room. They had stripped him of his Jedi garb and instead he wore a grey tunic over the top of grey pants.

His boots had been replaced by flimsy slip on shoes, and his ankles were shackled and a length of chain connected his feet together. His hands were secured behind him.

As they proceeded on with the trial, Obi-Wan couldn't bear to look at them any longer so he stared straight ahead. Not wanting to see the look of betrayal in their eyes. Besides that Chancellor Palpatine was sitting next to Siri's Master.

Once all the evidence had been heard and the video had been played silence came over the room and Mace Windu rose to his feet.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi" Master Windu stated "Do you have anything to say in your defence before judgement is passed on you"

Obi-wan's eyes shifted to Master Windu. "Yes Master Windu" he said straitening up. "My Master told me many times that he believed in me and trusted me, and loved me. I pray to the force he will find a way to do so now and not forsake me. I grieve for my friends, who are gone and I grieve for their Masters for their loss. I pray to the force that one day, they will grieve no more." He held his head up high and continued. " As the force is my witness, I did not kill my friends" He said with conviction. Obi-Wan then bowed his head, and then waited for the sentence.

"Does anyone here wish to respond, before sentencing is announced?" No one spoke.

"Very well……Obi-Wan Kenobi…. It is the decision of this Council that you will be taken from this place. To be interned for the rest of your life in the prison on Kessel You will never be allowed access to the force again; the Jedi will no longer recognise you as a person with any rights, and there will be no contact with any Jedi in the order."

Obi-Wan eyes misted up but he didn't move, not even when his Master stepped in front of him, but when he sliced of his Padawan braid the boy sobbed, and very quietly whispered "Please Master do not forsake me, seek out the truth…. your eyes deceive you…. I am not lying; please believe in me, I am innocent".

If Qui-Gon heard him he didn't acknowledge it, for he turned and still clutching the braid he walked out of the Chambers. Qui-Gon was in a daze, how could he have been so wrong? how could he have trusted that boy so completely? he thought to himself. Before he realised it he was sitting on the ledge overlooking the pond in the room of a thousand fountains. In the same spot that was his Padawan's favourite place.

He looked down at the braid that he was still clutching in his hand. He could feel the anger rising in him. "Where did I go wrong" he whispered. "How could he throw his life away like that, 'Oh Obi-Wan Why!... Why" as he said the words he felt enraged at the betrayal he felt. Qui-Gon closed his eyes and tried to meditate and release his anger to the force. However It was no good he couldn't concentrate, and his anger and disgust was building, beyond comprehension.

He reached out to the force, but only found grey swirling eddies, becoming darker as the moments grew, and as strange as it sounded the force seemed to be angry too. He presumed the force was angered by Obi-wan as well.

Though if he had his common sense about him, he would have realised that the force wasn't angry with Obi-wan, but angry at the blindness of those who presumed to know the force…..

Obi-Wan watched through teary eyes as his Master kept walking right out of the room. The rest of the Council followed, and after a few moments Obi-Wan was standing alone in the centre of the room, surrounded by Security Guards. They pushed Obi-Wan into a shipping cage. He was to be removed immediately; his journey to prison had begun.

Kessell was a prison for the scourge of the galaxy, hardened criminals with no hope of redemption were sent there. It was not a comfortable place to be in, there was no luxuries afforded the prisoners. Every cell contained just a toilet and a bed. Some of the cells had no windows in them and the door was only opened to take the prisoners down to the showers. A small hatch at ground level gave the guards access to push the prisoner's food and water in without opening the doors. Obi-wan's cell was one of those. Other cells had windows in them and some cells opened into courtyards, where the prisoners exercised. But the Chancellor had made certain that Obi-Wan would not get any of those privileges at all.

Each day Obi-Wan would be visited by special guards employed by the Chancellor they would come to his cell, and punish him, until he collapsed on the floor. Obi-Wan soon learned that this was going to be a daily ritual. Some days they would just whip him and other times they would use an electric jabber on him. They would laugh and taunt him, and there was no escape from their torment. At first he thought it was laughable, because as soon as they were finished torturing him they would tend to his injuries and then feed him, though after a while it all became a blur of pain and suffering.

The Chancellor had given strict orders that Kenobi wasn't to die; if he did the guards would die too.So life for Obi-Wan became a constant battle with despair and pain. In the cell next to his the occupant could heard the daily ritual of punishments. He was an assassin who had killed hundreds of Senators and dignitaries in his time of freedom. He was a Twi'lek, a hairless species shaped like a human. As a young man he had been enslaved and when he killed his first person and got paid for it, he decided that was the life for him, through his adult life he killed many people, until he was caught and sent to Kessell.

He was intrigued by the sounds coming from the next cell so each night he picked at the cement holding one of the bricks of the wall in place until he could pull the brick out. After a couple of days he had been able to pull the brick out, and in the darkened cell he could hear the ragged breathing of the prisoner.

"What's yer name fella - Mines - Dalek" he whispered through the hole in the wall.

Through a despair filled voice Obi-Wan answered. "O..Obi wan"

"What yer in for Obi wan, yah don't sound old enough to 'ave committed a crime" he asked.

"I didn't' Obi Croaked.

"Yeah well I think someone thinks yah did." "What's yah story kid, we've got plenty of time, I don't think were going anywhere"

Obi-Wan struggled over to the hole in the wall and sat next to it, and started to tell Dalek his story. So each night after the guards left Obi-Wan's cell, the two prisoners would talk to each other.

Even though the Twi'lek was a cold blooded killer his heart went out to the boy in the next cell. At least the Twi'lek had a small light in his cell; the boy's cell was in total darkness. The only time there was light in his cell was when the guards came in to him.

After six months Dalek was angry at the injustice of the kid's predicament, and he felt like screaming and tearing the guards' limb from limb every time he heard them in the boy's cell. Dalek had never had compassion for anyone but this kid was somehow special to him and had earned a place in the Twi'lek's heart.

For some reason he believed the kids story and was amazed that these so called Jedi were that stupid and gullible. He swore to himself if he ever got out of prison he would kill any Jedi he could find, for letting this happen to this kid, and even though the kid wouldn't say a thing bad about his so called Master Qui-Gon Jinn, Dalek would delight in torturing him for abandoning his apprentice.

The kid still believed his Master would come and rescue him, that he would search their so called force and see the truth. Sometimes Dalek thought the kid was delusional. Who wouldn't be in his condition, a force suppressor collar choking the life out of him, and a hope that some one still believed in him…..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8...

That person, who Obi-wan hoped would still believe in him, was currently taking any and all missions. Qui-Gon Jinn didn't want to think about his apprentice's betrayal, so he would continually request mission's as soon as the last one ended. He tried to avoid seeing Siri, Garen and Bruck's Masters, as he couldn't help feel ashamed that he was the Master of a Killer.

Qui-Gon hated to go to sleep at night, he would wake up sweating, with a severe headache, and his nightmares were horrific. He would lay awake, and try to decipher his nightmare, as each time it would be the same one.

_(He would be standing in the corner of a darkened room; It was pitch black and so cold his whole body was shaking. He could feel the stone walls closing in on him, and in another part of the blackness Qui-Gon could hear screaming, a painful tortured scream. Help me!... help me!... Then the sound of a whip slicing through the air and connecting with a solid object. _

_Yet Qui-Gon could never quite make out the object. He presumed it was a person, a person in so much torment, pleading for him to help him. However he couldn't move, he seemed to be glued to the spot, his hands were pressed against the cold stone wall behind him. Who was it that was screaming; help me..help me?_

_What was the force trying to tell him, he didn't understand, did it have something to do with Siri, Garen and Bruck? He didn't think so as they were dead. One with the Force now, nothing not even Obi-Wan could hurt them now)_

He hated waking up after these nightmares, they seemed so real. He prayed to the Force that his nightmare was just that and not a glimpse of reality; because he couldn't bear the thought, that some one was suffering such pain and torment. Was he missing something important, what did it all mean? He rubbed his temples because his head was thumping….

So to escape the torment of his dreams Qui-Gon would take any mission that would take him away from the Temple away from the memories…………

On Kessell, Dalek had been calling to Obi-Wan through the hole in the wall. The beatings had been particularly severe today, and Dalek was worried when he didn't hear the kid moaning or anything.

He called out "Obi-wan - you alright?" and then he waited for an answer. He called out several more times through the night. "Come-on kid speak to me I can hear yah breathing.

Eventually after a couple of hours, a quiet voice filled the void. "Le-ave… m..e…. alone….. please…. it's over… I just want to die" he croaked.

"What's over… What's happened? Come' on kid I'm not gonna stop asking till yah tell me?". Dalek kept asking. "Come-on kid yah told me everything else, let me help you" he listened and suddenly Obi-Wan began to cry, and he heard the chains rattle, as Obi-Wan moved closer to the hole in the wall. After a lot of crying, Dalek heard a quiet whisper. "M-my Master has taken another Padawan, he doesn't want to remember me, and he hates me…..He has replaced me…. I am dead to him"

"Did they tell you that?" Dalek asked.

"T..they gave me a holo pic of my Master and his new apprentice." Obi-Wan sniffed.

"You still got it?"

"Yes"

"Show me" push it through the hole." Dalek waited then slowly the picture was pushed through. Dalek took it over to his small light near his bed and studied the picture; in it was a tall regal looking man with long hair and a beard. Standing in front of him was a girl, who looked to be about twelve.

Both were dressed similarly. The man had his hands on the girl's shoulders, and she had a big smile on her face. Dalek went back to the hole and said "What makes you think she's his apprentice, it might just be a picture of them together?" as he pushed it back through the hole.

Obi pushed it back to him, "You keep it I do not want to look at it again." he sniffled. "I am a lost cause. I thought my Master would believe in me, I really did, I thought that one day he would discover the truth and come and save me….but I was wrong!"…

Over the next couple of days Dalek could hear the guards screaming at Obi-wan, and forcing him to eat, he heard them say to the boy. "Were not gonna let you die kid, so you better get used to it"

After they left the cell, Dalek asked Obi what was happening.

"They know I'm going to die, and there trying to stop me." Obi-Wan answered.

"What do you mean 'you're going to die? He questioned.

"I am starving myself, every time they force the food down I make myself bring it up…. I will Die soon!"

"Kid Don't do that Don't loose hope, someone 'will' come, just hang on a little while longer. I don't know why but I think someone will come soon!" Dalek tried to convince Obi-Wan.

"No one is going to come; they all think I am a murderer. I cannot take any more beatings, why wait there's no reason to" the boy responded.

Dalek had to think of something to keep Obi-Wans spirits up. So angrily, he snapped. "What about your friends the ones taken by slavers,… are you gonna just let them suffer, because your precious Master is an idiot, 'cause once your dead, you're friends may as well be dead too!"

Obi-Wan started to cry… "W-what do you want m-me to do, there not beating you, you're not shackled so you can hardly move. You don't have a force collar on…..I haven't seen daylight, or the sun for such a long time, I cannot bear it any longer…..If I could just get this collar off, maybe things would be different!"

"Hey kid….. put that collar thing against the hole!" Dalek stated.

"What for?" Obi mumbled.

"Just do it Kid…I'm a strong son of a Bantha, maybe I can get it off. I know you've been bashing it against the wall for the last six months, trying to get it off…..well maybe….. come-on….. its worth a shot"

Obi-Wan moved closer to the hole, which was large enough for Dalek to put both his hands through. Dalek grabbed hold of the collar and felt for the join. It was dented were Obi-Wan had rubbed it against the stones. As Dalek started to pull at it Obi-Wan started to choke, the collar was quite tight around his neck.

Dalek stopped. "Sorry kid, I don't think I can do it without choking you to death."

Obi-Wan knew either way he had to try. "Please just do it, I will be alright, I can take it"

"Ok then kid…..here goes" Dalek pulled and twisted and pulled some more, all the while Obi was gasping for air" Just as Dalek was about to give up the collar broke. Obi-wan slumped to the floor, and Dalek couldn't see him, because the boy's cell was in pitch darkness. However he could hear his ragged breathing. Dalek put one arm through the hole and touched Obi-Wan on his head; he stroked the boy's forehead. "You ok Kid?"

After a while Obi-Wan replied "Y..es… Thank you… I am starting to feel better now" He lay on the cold floor of his cell and the Force flooded through him, warming his body, he pulled the force to him and basked in the feeling. Obi-Wan gradually sat up and began to free him self.

Dalek could hear the sound of chains breaking, "What's happening kid?" he questioned.

"Now that I have the force, I am able to break the chains; I am going to find a way out of here."

"That's the spirit kid!"

More noises had Dalek listening intently, and when light from the full moon flooded the boy's cell he peered through his hole and could actually see what the boy looked like for the first time.

"What did you do, where did the light come from?" Dalek asked.

"The back wall of my cell overlooks the ocean. I knocked out some of the blocks; I will be able to climb down the cliff to the beach."

"How far down is it Kid?" Dalek asked, because he remembered that it was a long way up when he first came to Kessell.

"Don't worry, I will make it, the Force will guide me" Obi-Wan said. But he swayed and had to hold the wall as his head filled with dizziness.

Dalek saw the silhouette of Obi-Wan wobble through the hole in the wall and shook his head "No Kid your not strong enough, wait awhile!"

"I must go now, If I wait the guards will be back, and they will see the hole in the back wall. I do not have much time to get away. "I must leave now…..I'm sorry Dalek, but I cannot take you with me. If I make it, one day I will come back for you"

"You know what Kid, I believe you would. But don't you worry yourself about me; I can take care of myself. You have given me a reason to want to escape, and one day when the time is right I will, So don't come back, you listening kid?"

"Yes Dalek, I'm listening…..are you sure?"

"Yeah Kid I'm sure!"

Dalek put his hand through the opening and waited. Obi-Wan sat down next to the hole, and he took Dalek's hand and squeezed it "Thank you Dalek"

Dalek held his hand firmly and said. "All my life I have never cared about anyone, till now, so I want you to be careful. If only there was a way for you to let me know that you made it to the bottom. Because it would grieve me immensely, if anything was to happen to you" Dalek was genuine in his speech.

"If the force wills it I will I will find a way to let you know, I promise" Obi-Wan pledged as he let go of Daleks hand and disappeared into the night.

To be cont...


	9. Chapter 9

**Dark Austral**

Thank you so much for your review, I am glad you are enjoying it. I love to torture. The holo of Jinn and the girl, is a turning point in Obi-Wans future.

**Chapter 9**

Obi-Wan slowly made his way down the side of the mountain. It was a long way down and very steep. He knew the Force would guide his hands on the descent down. However his head was throbbing terribly and he slipped a few times due to the pain. He didn't understand what was wrong so he pushed the pain to the back of his mind. Frequently he would hold on to the rocks tightly when the pain in his head became unbearable. Although he didn't have time to worry about the pain in his head, he needed to get as far away from the prison as he could before daylight.

When he had time he would meditate on discovering the problem. Finally he reached the ground, and the tide was out, so there was sand between the rocks. It felt nice walking on soft sand after being in a cold hard cell for six months.

He spied a white dove sitting on a rock, and as he got closer he realised the birds feet were tangled in fishing line. Obi-Wan could not leave the tangled bird without helping it. He had always had an affinity with animals, and sometimes he could even make them understand him. He slowly moved towards the bird. Whispering calming words, and sent calming thoughts to the dove.

The dove seemed to understand that Obi-Wan was going to help, not hurt it. So the bird stayed still while Obi-Wan untangled it. Once he had freed the animal, he expected it to fly off. Yet it didn't, it actually followed Obi-Wan across the sand.

"Go on! off you go, fly back to your family, I am sure they miss you." He said as he sat down on the sand to rest for a minute. The bird flew up over his head and then flew down and landed at Obi-Wans feet. The bird scratched at the sand and ruffled its feathers, yet it didn't fly away.

Obi-Wan watched the bird, and wondered if it was trying to tell him something. Obi-Wan lifted his head up, and he could see the hole in the wall, high up at the top of the prison. The sun was not far from coming over the mountain, and the early morning light was just reaching the prison. He had a thought. If he could make the bird understand, then perhaps he could give Dalek a sign, that he made it to the ground.

Obi-Wan started telling the bird what he wanted, through speech and the force. He wasn't sure if the bird understood. But he would give it a try anyway. Obi-wan tore a strip of cloth from his tunic and put a small bit of sand in it and rolled it up. Then he tied the ends with some of the fishing line, and made a sling. He put it around the bird's neck. All the while trying to make the dove understand what he wanted, and pointing to the opening high up in the side of the wall.

He picked up the dove, stroking it and calming it with the force. He lifted the bird up pointing it to the wall and let it go.

To Obi-Wan's amazement, the dove flew off towards the prison. He watched it fly higher and higher until it disappeared. Obi-Wan's head was throbbing and he couldn't keep his focus on the bird. Besides he had to keep moving, before the guards discovered him gone.

Even though the pain in his head was still persisting, he started to run. He needed to get as far away from the prison as quickly as possible. Find some clothes and transportation off this planet.

Obi-wan ran for a long time, he knew he had to rest soon, as the pain in his head was getting to him. He had to find a safe hiding over a hill he stopped suddenly, realising he had made it to the space port. The same one were he had arrived some six months ago.

All around were houses, shops and factories, he could smell food. However he knew he needed to get some different clothes first, and wash himself. (_Using the force for your own advantage was forbidden, however what difference would it make now.)_ He thought. Obi-Wan had been banished from the Jedi, so one more black mark against his name wouldn't make a great deal of difference.

So by the end of the day when darkness had fallen, he had mind tricked some rich people out of their clothes, money and food. It made Obi-Wan feel guilty, nevertheless survival, and Siri and Garens rescue was more important to him right now.

Overlooking the space port was a silo and tall warehouse. Equipment and supplies were stored here, to be loaded on to transports going to various places. The doors were locked, though Obi-Wan could see a window around the back. It was slightly ajar on the second floor. So using his force abilities he jumped up, grabbing the sill and opened the window. Once inside he closed the window, and settled in for the night. Obi-Wan found a safe out of the way area to sleep in and meditate; he needed to find the reason for the pain in his head.

He sank into the familiar eddies of the force, and began to feel his way through the threads of his mind. Trying to discover what was causing the immense pain. It came to him in an agonising realisation; it was the residual pain of the bond, which he once shared with his Master.

Although it had been six months, since the bond was ripped away from him. He was wearing a force suppressor at the time, so he hadn't felt anything, but now with the force at his full disposal there was a massive empty pit residing in his mind; and now that he had the force, the threads of his mind were trying to reconnect to what ever was missing, hence the pain.

He had to focus on removing the urge to search for the bond. He would succeed now that he knew what the problem was. Finally after a long exhaustive meditation, he sank into a restful sleep, the first he had in a long time.

Morning came and Obi-Wan smiled, he was able to enjoy the moment and watch the sunrise. He lay back watching, as the last shadows of night were cast away by the brilliance of the sun. It filled every corner of the warehouse with the warmth of a new day. One that he hoped would set him on his journey to find his friends.

The storage building was being opened for the day, so Obi-Wan slipped out unnoticed. The workers were all rushing in to get their tools and didn't see him. Obi-wan quietly slipped past some soldiers, who were scanning the streets. He presumed his jail break had been discovered, and they were searching for him. Luckily, the clothes he was wearing were fine silks and leather. The guards took no notice of someone finely dressed; they expected their escapee to be hiding in the shadows, not out in the open right in front of them. Obi-Wan headed to the auctions at the space port. He was going to inspect several ships that were for sale.

He came across a merchant who was weak minded, and he was selling several space craft. So with the credits he had procured from rich traders, and a mind trick. He purchased a fast craft, one that would fit his needs at a fair price. Then using his Jedi skills he secured the access code, to allow his ship to leave the planet.

Obi-wan wasted no time in Leaving Kessell, and it made him shudder to finally be free of that terrible place. As the planet got smaller, the further into space he went. He thought of Dalek, he had helped Obi-Wan, and without his help Obi-Wan would probably be dead now. Obi-Wan sensed that Dalek would be fine, and that he shouldn't worry about him.

He had a mission, and it was to find his friends Siri and Garen; and he would continue to search until he found them. Obi-Wan set a course for Bespin. A known Planet for dealing in slaves……………..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Siri and Garen had been sold to a slave owner named Barab, and on the way to his home world, he stopped on Bespin. He had purchased Ten slaves over the last few weeks, and while on Bespin he bought a couple of humongous Gladiator beings to add to his collection. Barab owned a diamond mine and thought the two gladiators would make a fine addition to his miners.

By the time the slave ship reached Corrigan, and Barab's Diamond mines, a month had passed since that fateful day on Hesperidium.

Once the ship landed Barab's guards lined up all the newly acquired slaves, and the healer was checking them over for disease or injury before they were put to work in the mines. The slave owner, to Siri's surprise, was a family man and had two children of his own. They were sitting with their father watching the inspection. Bracko was eight and Bale was ten.

Unexpectedly one of the Gladiators started swinging his fists and attacked the guards. Barab yelled for his guards to protect his kids as the Gladiator rushed towards him. The youngest boy Bracko panicked and tried to run past the Slave, however in the commotion the Gladiator grabbed the young boy around the neck…. Everyone froze in the room.

Barab growled "You dammed fool Slave, Let my kid go, you'll never get out of here alive, if you hurt my kid"

The gladiator had stolen a knife off one of the guards, and was holding it against the boy's neck. He backed up towards Siri and Garen. "Drop yer weapons or I'll kill the brat" the Gladiator yelled.

Barab motioned to his guards who all dropped their weapons. Siri looked towards the doors and could see guards rushing down the corridor; she knew the Gladiator wouldn't get far. As there was no where to go. She could see the fear in the gladiator eyes, and knew he would kill the boy anyway. She had to do something, no matter what her own predicament was she couldn't allow an innocent child to be killed.

As he moved past her she barrelled into him, knocking him over and pulled the child from his clutches. She rolled away still holding the boy. The guards saw the action and picked up their blasters and fired, killing the gladiator instantly.

Siri dare not move in case she was shot too, so she released the boy and laid very still. Barab raced over and grabbed his boy. "Bracko you alright my boy?"

"Yeah Father…..She saved my life" the boy pointed at Siri. Barab looked down to where Siri was lying.

"Get up slave" he snapped.

Siri got up and stood very still. "Why did you do that?" he questioned

"He is just a child….. no matter what you are…. I could not stand by and watch an innocent child be killed". Siri stated.

The man stared at her for a long moment, and then he burst out laughing. "You are a spunky one, I think I like you…… what's your name?"

"Siri" she said, as she glanced at Garen.

"Barab noticed and said "Is he your friend".

"Yes we were 'kidnapped' together" she emphasised kidnapped. "His name is Garen, and we are not slaves!"

Barab glared at her and thought _(I wouldn't want to tangle with her, she's a spitfire)_ "Guards, bring' em along" He snapped as he and his two boys started to leave the room. The Guards pushed Siri and Garen to follow along behind.

As they walked along Garen whispered "What did you do that for you could have been killed?."

"I don't know I just felt I had too". she replied.

They were taken to a room where they were told to wash, and then they were given fresh clothes to wear. Once they were clean, they were taken back to see Barab. He was in his sitting room by a big fire. The slave owner knew these two were force sensitive because of the force inhibitor collars, but he didn't know anything else about them. All he knew was that someone, who he couldn't identify, gave him a lot of credits to take them, with no questions asked. They stood in front of him for several minutes while he studied them.

"You girl… I have a job for you; I have decided that you will be my boys' protector. You will make sure they are well looked after, and if you do as you are told, I will remove that collar from your neck. However before you get any idea's of escaping, Let me tell you there's no way off this planet except one and that is in a box.

Siri was a spirited girl who didn't take kindly to being ordered around. "What makes you think I will obey you?" she snapped.

Barab stood up and smiled at her as he walked behind Garen. He pulled out a blaster and aimed it at her friends head. "Well my courageous one, If you want him to live you will do exactly as I say."

She could see the calm calculating look that he gave Garen, and she knew he would kill him."

"All right" she said.

"Now just to make sure you don't try any thing, once I take that collar off" he motioned to the guards.

and they came over. "Take this slave to the mines, fit him with a finder and make sure he is well guarded." The guards pulled Garen out of the room leaving Siri with Barab.

"Just so you know…. my lively one, a finder is an implant that transmits a signal. I can find you anywhere. You will be fitted with one also, so don't get any ideas about trying to escape"………..

So began Siri and Garen's new life as Slaves. Siri remained in the main house while Garen was taken to the mines. Two months went past and Siri had endeared her self to the children, who didn't have a Mother. They had become quite dependant on her and she had gained their trust. Siri was watching the two boys practice, when by chance she saw Garen carting firewood to the wood shed behind the mansion. The boys were practicing with bows and arrows, and she had set up a target for them to shoot at. So while they were concentrating she slipped away to talk to Garen.

"Garen' I don't have much time, but I have grave news"

"Siri its good to see you are you all right" Garen asked

"I'm Fine Garen, are you OK?"

"Yes, although I wish I didn't have this collar on me!"

"Garen we don't have much time, I want to tell you something!"

"Ok what is it.?" he said.

"Some of the house servants were watching the holo-net. They get the news events of the republic. It's smuggled in on tape, and it is usually a few months old. I watched it with them and they were watching a trial in the Jedi Temple." she said.

"A trial, who's Trial?" Garen asked.

"Obi-wan's! I saw what happened to Obi-wan, He was tried for our murder and sent to Kessell"

"Tried for murder" But he didn't kill any one?"

"Bant testified against him" Siri explained.

Bant" Why would she testify against Obi, she is his best friend." Garen blurted out.

"She said she saw Obi-wan kill Bruck, just before she was knocked unconscious. So I guess she didn't know about the android.

"But you said ….our murder…. What about us?" he demanded

"They think we are dead, and that Obi killed us too." Siri answered.

"No….. how could they think that, surely they know we were kidnapped? To be dead there has to be a body, and I've still got mine". he snapped.

"Wouldn't Obi-wan have told Qui-Gon about the android, That it looked like him and it killed Bruck, and what about the man in the cloak. Who was he? Surely Qui-Gon wouldn't believe that Obi-wan would kill us…..Would he?" Garran shook his head "I don't understand what's going on? If they think we are dead, no one will be looking for us" he added.

"If they believe we are dead there must have been bodies or something?." Siri spoke as she was mulling it over in her mind. "You remember Obi sensed something was wrong, and we laughed at him."

. "Yes, I remember" Garen Nodded

"That man in the Cloak he was evil I sensed it. I could feel the hate he had for Obi-wan. He threatened Obi-Wan and he told Obi-Wan to drop his sabre if he wanted us to live. I told Obi to run. I had a bad feeling about that man." Siri said.

"You mean some one hated Obi-wan enough to set all this up. To make it look like Obi-wan killed Bruck, and us, but how did he make it appear we were dead then?" asked Garen.

"I don't know, but the man in the cloak must have convinced the Jedi that we're dead, and that Obi-wan did it. Some one wanted Obi-wan locked away." she remarked

Garen thought for a moment and then he said "But why didn't he send Obi with us."

"I am not certain, yet I felt so much hate from the cloaked man and he was vengeful, maybe it was Obi-wan he wanted revenge on?" she answered.

"Obi-wan did kill that Sith, and the Council Masters believed it was an apprentice. What if the cloaked man was the Sith Master, and we are the Sith's insurance that Obi-wan stays on Kessell." she ventured to say

"So our Masters and the Jedi think we are dead." Garen said shaking his head. "Yet I don't understand, what about Bant how come she wasn't sent with us?." he questioned.

Siri thought for a while and then spoke. "Bant is the Sith's witness, to prove that Obi killed Bruck"

"Everyone would believe her, and she wouldn't know any better, because she was unconscious before the real Obi killed the android. They all know that Bant would never hurt Obi; they were the best of friends. So of course they would believe her, 'she believes it." Siri explained.

"So what your saying is that the Sith wanted to punish Obi-wan for killing his apprentice. So he

pretended to kill us as well, that way he could get Obi-wan sent to the worst prison in the galaxy,

and no one would believe Obi-wan after Bants testimony." Garen stated.

"I cannot think of any other logical reason, and the Sith probably knows were we have been sent.

So if Obi protests, the Sith will threaten to hurt us, that way he keeps Obi in line." she reasoned

"Oh Force!, what can we do….. Kessell is a hideous place; I've heard stories, that being interned in Kessell is a death sentence." Garen implied as a cold shiver raced up his spine.

"I have a plan" Siri admitted.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"What is your plan, Siri?"

"I am going to win Barab over. I am going to make him believe that I think he is a wonderful Master. I have to gain his confidence so he will trust me. The boys already trust me! and when their Father trust's me, I will ask that you can come and help me train his kids".

"You mean - if - Don't you? Garen inquired.

"No Garen, you must have faith in the force. I believe we are meant to save Obi-wan" she declared.

"That's all right for you to say, you have the force… I don't." He snapped as he shook his collar.

Siri just shrugged her shoulders. "Stop whining Garen, and just behave yourself, do everything the guards ask of you. We have to do it for Obi-wan"

"Yes I can do it" he answered.

Several months later Siri had gained the Slave Masters trust. It helped that she had exposed a plan by some of his guards, who wanted to steal the shipment of diamonds. They were going to kill Barab and his kids in the process. However Siri told Barab that Garen had overheard their plan. Barab was outraged that his guards would stoop to killing children just to get their hands on his diamonds. So he set a trap and killed the rebel guards. He was so grateful to Siri and Garen, that he released Garen from his other duties and brought him to the mansion for extra protection.

Nearly six months after they had been sold into slavery, and Obi-Wan had been sent to Kessell, Siri and Garen were formulating their escape plan. However while they were still trying to set their plan in motion, a large band of Pirates invaded Barab's Complex.

"Siri, Garen you must take my sons to the mountain hideout. Do not come back until I send for you. Once we have destroyed these thieves, and restored order, I will come for you." Barab told them as he pushed a map of the mountain hideout into Siri's hand.

Siri and Garen took the two boys, and hid at the mountain hideout for two days. After sounds of the battle stopped, the boys wanted to go back to their Father. "Do you think it is safe, can we go back now?" Dale asked.

"Your father said he would come for us, so we will wait." Garen confirmed.

Siri shook her head "Garen I think we should go back. I sense that he will not be coming for us! -No one will-" She indicated to Garen. As they got closer to the compound, the smell of death was strong on their senses; they surveyed the complex from a distance. It appeared like no one had survived the raid.

They left the two boys hidden not far from the now destroyed buildings, and quietly made their way to the Mansion. The house, the servant's quarters, the mines were all destroyed. There was nothing left. It appeared that whatever Pirates had survived had left too. In their efforts to take over Barab's operations, they had destroyed it all. He and all the slaves in the compounds were dead. Many Pirates lay dead on the ground. The diamond mines had been blown to bits with all the slaves working in them killed as well. It had been a fruitless battle, and no one had won.

Luckily for Siri and Garen one small space craft was left intact. So six months to the day, they finally escaped from Corrigan. They took the two boys with them, and left the planet to return to Corruscant. They were anxious to tell their story, and rescue Obi-wan……

Garen, who was the best pilot, was checking the instruments in preparation for the ship to take off. Siri and the two boys loaded the craft with enough supplies for the return journey. So they wouldn't need to stop, until they got to Corruscant. Garen plotted a course through the Twin Star Run. It was a hyperspace route, which would get them back to Corruscant in a few days.

They arrived at the Temple space port, and quickly announced their arrival to Security. It took them awhile to convince the Master on duty, that they were indeed alive; and that they must speak to the Council immediately……..

Qui-Gon had just finished reporting on his latest mission, and was discussing a vision he had been having over the past six months. He had spoken to Yoda and Mace about his vision, and they also had been having disturbing dreams. They suggested he tell the rest of the Council. So he explained how the visions had showed him that a great injustice had occurred. He felt there was something wrong with the evidence that convicted Obi-Wan.

He believed the Force was telling him to go to Kessell. He wanted their permission, to take his leave, and prepare for a trip to Kessell to see Obi-wan. The remainder of the Council opened up to the force, and meditated on Qui-Gon's words, and felt the disruption in the Force.

They all sensed an over powering urge from the Force. It indicated that Qui-Gon should go to Kessell to see Obi-wan.

The Councillors and Qui-Gon were discussing the trip, when abruptly Master Adie Gallia, Siri's Master, stood up from her seat. "Siri!" she gasped and she started towards the doors. They opened and in walked Siri and Garen. There were gasps and whispers, from the stunned Councillors in the room. Qui-Gon's mouth opened in shock.

Siri rushed to her Master. "Oh Master!" and they embraced. The Councillors couldn't believe what they were seeing. The two supposedly murdered Padawans standing there as large as life.

Garen walked on further into the Chambers, and stood facing Master Windu. He bowed slightly and said "Masters!...As you can see… we are not dead…. Obi-wan didn't kill us, he didn't kill anyone! How could you believe he would kill us?" Garen questioned angrily. He didn't care what the Council thought about his rudeness!

Siri broke free from her Master, and stood beside Garen. "Some one hates Obi-wan, and whoever it was, set this all up. How could you send Obi-Wan to Kessell? You have known Obi-Wan all his life…. I cannot believe you would sentence him to the worst prison in the Galaxy. Bant didn't know what happened to us, she was unconscious! She didn't see us get killed. How could you believe we were dead" she yelled.

Siri's Master stepped forward and placed her arm on her shoulder. "Please Siri calm down, tell us what happened?" she asked.

Siri was shaking with anger, and Garen wasn't much calmer. She was trying to calm her self, and insist that they go and get Obi-Wan, when Qui-Gon came over and interrupted.

"Please what happened where have you been all this time?" he questioned….. "We sent Obi-Wan to Kessell, 'Oh Force'….he has been in that prison for six months, for your's and Bruck's murder?"

"Obi-wan didn't kill Bruck!... it was an android that did it…… it looked just like Obi. After it killed Bruck, it knocked Bant unconscious. There was an evil man in a cloak. We couldn't see his face, but I could sense the hatred he had for Obi-Wan. After Obi-Wan destroyed the droid…. I yelled at him to run….. I was afraid the man was going to kill him. However the man in the cloak threatened Obi-Wan, and pointed to us. The next thing we knew was, that we were being shipped off to Corrigan as slaves. Siri explained.

"Look we can discuss this on the way to Kessell, we must go and save Obi 'NOW' she screamed……..

Unbeknown to everyone in the Temple, this was the very night that Obi-wan had made his escape from Kessell.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Obi-wan was heading towards Bespin. He had studied the planet, in his classes at the Temple. It was a wild and dangerous place, and if you looked like you couldn't handle yourself or didn't have any credits you soon found yourself in the slave pens being sold. Obi-wan had plenty of credits and had secured a rather fancy, space craft and expensive looking outfits to wear. He had purchased an assortment of weapons, Blasters, whips and knives, and they dangled from a leather belt around his waist. Jewellery adorned his neck and fingers.

He disguised his youthful features by wearing a leather chin guard, which covered part of his face, and the rest of his head was covered by a chain mail covering. Only his eyes and mouth were showing. It wasn't unusual for this type of headdress to be worn in this part of the Galaxy. No one wanted to be recognised, as most were criminals or Bounty hunters. So he was reasonably safe from being identified. After his search entered its third month; he heard of a Slaver named Barab, who had bought several - force sensitive specials - about nine months before. Obi-Wan knew that 'specials' could mean Jedi.

Obi-Wan landed on a small out of the way planet to replenish his supplies, and while he was following a lead, he came across a force sensitive slave. Who was being sold at an auction. He recognised the man as a Jedi Knight he had sparred with a couple of years before hand. His name was Jasper, and he had gone missing in action a few months before Obi-wan was convicted of murder, and sent to Kessell.

Obi-wan could not leave the Knight as a slave, so he bought him at the Auction. He paid a considerable amount of credits to buy Jasper. However he was lucky that this planet was off the main route; otherwise he may have had to pay even more for him. Because force sensitive slaves were in high demand. He hurried his new acquisition to a room in the local tavern. Jasper felt the force fluctuate around his new owner, and he wondered if he was a Jedi in disguise. He watched as Obi-wan wrote something on a piece of paper, and he handed it to Jasper. It explained that he was free, and that he was going home to Corruscant. Jasper was confused and questioned him.

"Who are you…..? why are you doing this for me…. are you a Jedi. I feel the force around you... are you force sensitive?" Obi-Wan shook his head.

He thought it better not to talk to Jasper, for fear he would recognise his voice. So Obi-Wan wrote something else, he handed it to Jasper with a ticket for the next transport to Corruscant. "Do not ask so many questions; just be thankful that you can go home. Obi-Wan also handed him a parcel with fresh clothes and boots in it, and he pointed to the fresher. When Jasper came out of the fresher in his new clothes, his rescuer was gone.

Obi-wan set his course for Corrigan. However on the way, a coil in the secondary drive-shaft broke. He was passing Tatooine at the time, so he landed in Mos Elsey to buy the part he needed to repair his ship. Obi-wan walked into the spare parts store, and felt the distinct presence of a force sensitive. The little blue Togorian Merchant Watto served him, and told him the droid would go with him out the back to get the part he needed. As Obi-Wan followed the droid, he scanned the yard for the person whose aura he had felt.

In the corner of the yard, a woman was putting small parts into boxes and labelling them. Obi-wan was drawn to her. He felt sorry for her having to sit out in the hot sun. He didn't know why, yet he felt compelled to help her. It was as if the force was directing his actions. He wondered what was so special about her. Although he had detected a strong force presence earlier, now seeing the woman he could only sense her slight aura in the force. Obi-wan pointed to the part he wanted, and while the droid went to fetch it, he went over to the woman.

"Hello" he said quietly.

She lifted her eyes, and looked at him. "I'm sorry Sir, I didn't hear you coming. Can I help you?"

"No, not really, I just wanted to ask you something, do you work here?"

"I am a slave… I belong to Watto" she said as she lowered her eyes in shame.

"Please do not be ashamed, it was not your choice was it?" he asked.

"No it wasn't." she answered.

She smiled at him and it made him feel good. Just then the droid came back with the part, and Obi-wan inspected it to make sure it worked then he nodded "I will take it" he said to the droid, who started back to the store. Obi-Wan didn't say anything else to the woman only bowed, and turned around following the droid.

Later, the woman was heading home after a long day, and she noticed the same man who had been in the store earlier. He was in another store buying some provisions. Accidentally _(But on purpose)_ Obi-wan bumped into her as he was leaving the store. He had been waiting for her, and he didn't want to leave Tatooine until he had freed her. So as he crashed into her, he apologised. "Oh excuse me my lady….. please forgive my clumsiness"

"No harm done" she smiled, as she rubbed her stomach.

""I'm sorry did I hurt your stomach when I bumped into you….are you alright?" he asked.

""No. you didn't hurt me, thank you for asking… I am fine".

"Oh…you're the lady from the spare parts shop?"

She smiled as she looked at him. Abruptly the wind picked up, and sand started blowing down the street. "You seem to be collecting a few provisions, I haven't noticed you before….you're not from around here are you?" she questioned.

"No I am just passing through; however I needed this part for my ship." He said pointing to the part.

"How far away is your ship?"

"It's at the out skirts of town." He answered

"Well there's a sand storm coming, and you won't get back to your ship before it hits. My home is just over there, if you would care to stay until the storm passes?" she offered.

"You are so very kind. "Thank you I would appreciate the shelter, if it isn't putting anyone else out?" he questioned.

"I live on my own, and my owner isn't that bad. He has moved me into a house close to the shop because of my condition. She explained as she tapped her stomach lightly.

Obi-wan wasn't sure what her condition was… although he was nearly seventeen, his time in the Temple had been sheltered from the realities of life. He had very little knowledge of women, or any conditions they may have, and he was too shy to ask her. While she made some broth, and walked around setting the table for the evening meal she noticed him staring at her.

"Why don't you take off that head gear your wearing? It must be uncomfortable, and I do not care who you are, it means little to me if you are a bounty hunter or the like"

He smiled at her; she was nice, he could tell she was a kind and honourable person. "Very well I will take it off…..however I can assure you I am not a bounty hunter or anything like that." he mentioned as he removed his head dress.

"You're just a child" she exclaimed.

He smiled widely at her. "I'm nearly seventeen? he answered.

"Nearly seventeen, so your sixteen, what are you doing out here on a place like Tatooine, and by yourself. You should be at home with your family!" she exclaimed.

She knew the instant she spoke, that the youth was saddened by her words. "Oh I am sorry, I didn't mean to intrude on your personal life." she apologised.

He looked up at her with sad glistening eyes. "I am searching for my family" he murmured. "They were captured by a slaver."

"Oh I know how that feels, well I hope you find them". she said as she placed a big bowl of broth in front of him. After the meal, she started to tell Obi-wan all about her early life and subsequent enslavement. She had been a young girl at the time, and her Mother and Father were killed. She had been captured, and was sold several times until she ended up with Watto. She finished telling her story and noticed Obi-wan's eyes glued to her. "Oh my I have been babbling on with my story for some time, and I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Shmi" she said smiling at the young man. "Watto said your name was Krell…. is it?" She asked

"It is better that you leave it as Krell" He shifted uncomfortably. "Safer for you"

The storm was raging outside, and she felt sorry for the lad. "You had better stay here the night. The storm should pass by morning."

"Thank you" he smiled….. "Tell me...If you were free what would you" do he asked.

"Oh my…I dream about that question all the time, I have a place to go to, however Watto wants too much for me. "I met a farmer a few years ago, his name is Greig. He and I have been seeing each other for a couple of years, and he wants to marry me. However he cannot afford to buy me. Yet he hopes to save enough credits by the time the baby is born.

"Baby?" Obi questioned.

"Yes" she remarked as she patted her swollen stomach again. "I'm having a baby"

Obi-wan's face went a shade of pink; he had never seen a pregnant woman before. He had never given it much thought, about where babies came from.

"Oh! so that's why your stomach sticks out" he replied.

Shmi laughed happily "Have you never seen a pregnant woman before?"

He shook his head and blushed with embarrassment.

Shmi walked over to were Obi sat and grasped his hand, and she placed it on her stomach. Obi went to pull his hand back, however she said "Wait hold your hand still, and you will feel the baby move". Just as she said it, her stomach moved, and a little kick was felt under Obi's hand.

"Oh wow!.. it moved" he stuttered. He spread his fingers out and he could sense the baby. This was the distinct force aura he had felt as he went into Watto's shop. Obi-wan looked up at Shmi and his smile was brilliant. "Your baby will be strong" he confirmed. Suddenly for an instant, he had a vision of what the future may hold for this unborn child. It was dark and horrendous, he saw the deaths of many Jedi, and this unborn boy, growing up as a slave was surrounded by the darkness…. It made Obi-Wan shiver.

The next morning when Shmi got up she found that Krell (Obi) was gone. It saddened her to think he had left without saying goodbye. However just as she was heading out the door to go to Watto's store, Krell was coming in with a big smile on his face.

"I thought you had gone; I am glad you came back, where did you go?" She asked.

Obi-wan held up a key. It was to the homing bracelet she was wearing, and he had some papers rolled in his hand. "You're free" he said smiling. "You do not belong to Watto any longer"

"What do you mean…? I'm free?" she asked.

"I paid him the credits he wanted for you, here is the key to unlock the bracelet, and here are the papers that say you're free". Obi handed them to her.

"But I belong to you now"

"No you don't, look at the papers. I made Watto write that you belong to no one. You are a free person." Obi corrected her.

She read the papers, and then wrapped her arms around the young man. "Oh how can I ever repay you…. thank you" She cried.

"Seeing you smile, and knowing your free is payment enough." Obi bowed to her. "I must be leaving now; can I drop you off somewhere?" He asked.

"Oh Thank you, but I will contact Greig and he will come for me. Can you wait so I can introduce you to Him?" Shmi pleaded.

"No, I'm sorry; I have been here too long. I must go now. I wish you a good life, and may the force be with you." Before he realised he had said those words. she looked at him strangely.

"That is a Jedi saying, you're a Jedi?"

"Please I shouldn't have said that, can you forget I was ever here?" He begged.

"All right but please tell me your name. I am sure you will find your family, and I would like to be able to tell my child who freed me, and maybe one day we will meet again?" she said.

Obi-wan believed with all his heart and soul that he would find Siri and Garen, so he thought it could not hurt to tell her at least his first name. "My Name is -Obi- well that's part of it anyway. However I would ask a favour; please do not mention my name to anyone. As I said before it is safer that you do not know me."

"Very well then, I promise. I wish you a safe journey, and I will pray that you find your family." She said.

Obi-wan bowed to her, and left her standing at the door watching him leave. He went back to his ship and fixed the drive shaft, soon he was continuing his journey to Corrigan.

tbc...

**Thank you for the reviews, you have made my day.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A local merchant in the city told him of a man named Barab who owned a diamond mining operation on the other side of the mountains. It had been destroyed some months before. Obi-Wan felt a sinking feeling in his stomach and wondered what he would find there. He landed his craft near the destroyed mansion, and trudged through the burnt out ruins. He scanned the area searching for any clues, hoping that Siri and Garen had survived. His search took him to a shack built of bits and pieces, and sitting in front of it was an old hermit.

"Hey you there, what happened here?" he snapped trying to sound tough.

"Don'cha knows Bud…..It was a massacre….. Master Barab his kids, and all his slaves were killed.

"Every last one of em, except me. I was lucky I guess."

"Do you know if there were any force sensitive slaves amongst them?

"Yeah I think there were two of em a girl and a young bloke". The hermit said.

"Do you know what happened to them" Obi was afraid of his answer, however he needed to know.

"Yeah sure I do…. Dead…. all dead… nuffing left. I think the girl was a house slave, and the young guy worked in the mine for a while, then I don't know what happened to him, he just vanished.

"How do you know so much?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"I was working in the mines. I was tired so I went into an abandoned mine to get out of working for awhile. I saw the Pirates land. They had powerful weapons… too powerful even for them selves; they didn't know how to use them properly. I hid in the mine as they were blasting everything that moved. The whole hill seemed to collapse and I was buried. By the time I dug my way out, there was nothing left. The whole place was destroyed, vaporised by them blasted lasers." The hermit replied.

"How do you know their all dead then, if you were buried." he asked.

"Take a look around yah bud, it was a massacre. Besides the authorities were 'ere when I dug my way out, they said no one had survived, not the Pirates and not Barab or his family. They think I survived because I was in an abandoned mine shaft and they didn't drop their vaporiser bombs in my hideout. Nevertheless the force of the bombs exploding in the other mines caused the land slide. "See that hole in the ground over there that's where the house stood. It is just a crater now, and the authorities said there were heaps of bodies lying all over the place. Couldn't identify any of 'em so they buried 'em all."

"Why are you still here? Obi-Wan grilled the old hermit.

"They wanted to take me back to the city, but I don't think I could live there now. I have been here for many years, and I like it here. I have got water and there's food, so I told them I would stay here. So I'm telling you too fella, so don't bother trying to change my mind, cause I wont leave"

Obi-Wan turned away from the hermit, he was shattered, and he walked through the ruins. Each step he took felt like he was weighed down with shackles around his ankles. He wandered around, for what seemed like hours. Painful memories threatened to split his sanity apart. He stretched out through the Force, trying to single out Siri and Garen's force signatures, only to be bombarded by the echo of hundreds of souls screaming in terror. It was impossible to know where they may have been when the place was destroyed.

Obi-wan's grief hit him hard. He had searched for months; he had so desperately wanted to rescue his friends from the clutches of slavery. They were his best friends. He couldn't think clearly now. He had failed to save them. Abruptly another thought hit him, not only did he want to save his friends he had hoped they would help him prove his innocence. Obi-Wan was devastated, he had no idea what to do any more. He was truly alone. He thought of Dalek… he couldn't risk going back to rescue him, for fear of being caught again. He could never prove he was innocent now. The anguish he felt was more intense, knowing his Master had not believed in him and had taken another Padawan. The bitter feeling of loneliness and failure permeated his soul, and today was his birthday he was seventeen. If he had still been at the Temple, he would have been preparing to become a senior Padawan now.

He could never have that life now, he was just a wanted fugitive. A convicted murderer, and would probably spend the rest of his life running…….

He strapped into the pilots seat and lifted off from the planet. Not really caring where he was heading. He just pointed the nose towards space and sped through the dark silent expanse, heading for parts unknown. Obi-wan was tired, so tired and life weary. He rested his head back in the pilots chair and started to think about his place in this life.

He remembered his crèche days and growing up in the initiates quarters. The first time he had met Bant and Siri, they were sitting in the wading pond. It was a hot day, and he and Garen wanted to get in the water and cool down. However Siri had refused to let them. She insisted the pond was too small, and told them to go away. Obi-wan had bribed the two girls with some fizzer-sweets which were very popular with all the toddlers. They were all about four at the time, and had become very close friends from that day on.

Bruck had joined the group later; he had been a bully for a few years. Until Siri stood up to him one day, and after that he had respected her and made friends with the group. They were fun times growing up safe and secure in the Temple. Obi-Wan rubbed his face, he was bone weary and was feeling so depressed. He slipped into a heavy sleep as he was remembering his past. He had set his craft on auto pilot, and several hours later a jolt woke him abruptly.

He had been hit by space junk. He checked his instruments and realised that because he was so distressed about his life, he had neglected to set the nav computer, which plots a safe trajectory through space. His craft was out of control, as he had no instruments to guide him now. He was flying blind. He couldn't risk calling for help over the airways. He couldn't trust anyone, and he wasn't going back to Kessell. So he decided to leave his fate in the hands of the force.

The force had always guided him in the past, and right now he was feeling the force fill him. He wondered if he was being called home to the force and this was his fate. Obi-Wan had that same feeling he'd had on many occasions before. That the force was trying to tell him something, so he sank into a deep meditation. Reaching out to the force, seeking guidance, seeking release.

The power of the force was pulling him further into that place of peace and contentment. He could feel the serenity and calming presence of the force calling to him. He hadn't felt that for nearly a year. It was telling him to let go, to relax, to let the force take him, let it guide his destiny.

So he did and while he was deep in meditation the craft glided through space. The nose of the craft dipped like an eagle diving towards the ground in pursuit of a meal. Obi-Wan sensed the craft was spiralling. Yet he didn't pull out of his meditation. The force was holding him in its warm embrace. He felt free, like a bird in flight silently winging its way to a place of contentment and peace.

His craft streaked through the atmosphere of a beautiful blue and green planet. As he got closer he could hear the sound of many voices, all beckoning him. Calling him, and welcoming him. He had never felt as completely safe in his entire life as he did at this moment. He opened his eyes and he knew he shouldn't feel safe, because his craft was out of control and speeding to a sudden stop within a few short minutes. He panicked and pulled at the controls, struggling in vain to pull the craft out of its nose dive. Something Blue….. No green…..was rushing up to greet him. Water he was going to crash in a lake, he braced him self and closed his eyes…

tbc...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Pain he could sense the pain in his chest, it hurt to breath, but he couldn't wake up, something was stopping him….. A cocoon of warmth enveloped him….. and he drifted off into a deep unconscious state………. the pain seemed to drift away.

Again he couldn't wake he tried, yet he was tired, he felt tired, and something else he felt –safe-? _(Relax)_ he heard _(Ok I will, don't fight it, if I am dead, then so be it.)_ he thought….

He couldn't see where he was. He began to rise to the conscious plane of existence and he should have opened his eyes but he decided to check himself over first. There's no pain, I am sure I was in pain….. 'I feel fine….. what happened? he wondered. Crashed….. I crashed!... That last vision got his attention. He opened his eyes and shot up, where I am, he looked around, and people were looking back. He felt pressure on his shoulders.

"Where I am….What happened" he croaked, he was having a hard time focussing, the faces looking at him were smiling. Hands softly pushed him back down. "Calm your self; you are safe, rest, all your questions will be answered soon. Relax…. Relax, that voice was so soothing, I wanted to obey, I felt compelled to obey……….

Consciousness came gradually the next time, I opened my eyes slowly, and sitting beside me was man, dressed in some sort of tribal clothing, he looked important. When he noticed me looking at him he smiled. However what happened next astonished me. He spoke to me…. yet not out loud,

he spoke in my head. He was empathic and I could understand him.

_//Hello young one, do not be afraid, you are safe here, and we will look after you.\_

Obi-Wan didn't know what to think, He didn't know if he wanted some one in his head.

So out loud He asked "Where is here and who are you"

"My name Nalu Kendri and this is my wife Selina and you're on Arkania. Obi turned his head to see what appeared to be an angel; the sun was shining all around her making it look as though the rays were coming from her body and she had the warmest smile he had ever seen. Selina was sitting on the other side of his bed was smiling broadly at him.

She had golden hair and sparkling eyes, Obi-Wan felt drawn to her presence. He had never known his own mother but he felt a sense of well being and love radiating from her and it was directed to him.

"Hello" he stammered. "My name is Obi-Wan"

"Yes we know" Nalu stated.

Immediately Obi-Wans fear rose a notch, if they knew his name….what if they knew about Kessell. He started to panic; he wouldn't go back there he had to escape! His breathing increased to sharp intakes. He jumped up from the bed and staggered to the door, the weakness in his limbs dragged him down, and in his panic he tried to open the door. He fell when the door wouldn't budge.

Nalu picked him up off the floor bracing himself against Obi-Wan's struggles. "I didn't kill any one Please believe me"? he gasped.

"Calm down Obi-Wan, we believe you" we will not send you back to that force forsaken place" Nalu stated.

Obi-Wan was confused, but he relaxed into Nalu's embrace. "How did you know who I am and were I have been."

"Obi-Wan" let me explain….here on this planet we are all empathic, and when you crashed, you were badly injured. You were resisting our efforts to heal you. Your thoughts were full of self destruction. You were tormented by your past, and you weren't trying to heal your self. We could not allow an innocent to die, so to heal you we had to enter your mind. We pray that you will forgive our invasion of your thoughts, but your life was in jeopardy and we deemed it necessary.

Obi-Wan listened to Nalu and then he broke down, tears rolled down his face, "I-I don't deserve to live I couldn't save my friends. I-I was too late"

"Nonsense child" you are not responsible for what happened to your friends," Nalu continued to speak as he made him comfortable on the bed. Obi put his hands over his eyes, as he didn't want to be seen as a cry baby, yet he couldn't help feeling lost and alone.

He was surprised when two soft warm hands took hold of his and pulled them away from his eyes, he looked up and Selina was smiling into his tear flooded eyes.

"Obi-Wan" you are not alone, your force sent you to us, we knew you were coming we felt it long before you arrived. Obi-wan was confused he still didn't understand why the force went out of its way to save him. _( He was nothing special)_ he thought.

"You are special Obi-wan, and you have a destiny. The force has entrusted you to our care, for however long it takes to set you back on your path.

Obi-Wan sensed she was very concerned about him, he could feel a warmth building in his soul when he looked at her. He could feel his tears coming back, however this time they were tears of relief, he leant forward melting into her open arms. He hardly knew this woman yet he felt safe in her embrace. As the days passed Obi-Wan got stronger and Nalu showed him around the settlement. Many of the townsfolk came up to greet him as they walked around.

Obi-wan learnt of their customs, practices, and beliefs. It was a culture that was valued by their

generation. They were part of an advanced civilisation, some of whom had decided to return to their ancestral roots. They wanted to gain enlightenment through education and exposure to the culture of their ancestors. So a group of historians and fellow enthusiasts banded together and relinquished all ties with the modern world of Arkania, and returned to the abandoned stone settlement, and Temple of a time long past.

Their days were spent rebuilding the Temple and the settlement, which had become their home.

Their lives were very similar to life in the Jedi Temple, the young ones were taught traditional ways, and they studied and learnt about cultivating the ground and archaeology, the science and art of farming and the frugal and sensible management of resources.

The raising of livestock was an important part of their education and knowledge of each animal's structure was necessary to keep them healthy. Obi-Wan was amazed how little he knew of these things, he had never even seen a horse before, or a cow, and the little white dots that covered the fields turned out to be an animal called sheep.

Even though the Arkanian's had no enemies they made weapons, bows and arrows were used for target practice, and sport. Competitions and games were a weekly affair and prizes were awarded to the winners. large round targets were erected in the fields and archery competitions were held.

There were running races and every one knew how to swim. Mountain climbing was another activity enjoyed by the people. The winners of each activity received beads to add to their tunics.

Some of the boys Obi-Wans age had many beads sown on their tunics. It brought sad memories back thinking of the similarity to a Padawan, who received a bead in his braid when he achieved another level in his training.

Nevertheless soon Obi-Wan had his own impressive collection of beads, and Selina sowed them on to his tunic. They dangled at the end of thin strips of leather attached to the shoulders and arms of his tunic. He liked his new clothes they reminded him of his Jedi clothes, as they were the same colour. Obi-Wan made friends easily, and soon he was best friends with Nikita, and Mingo.

Nikita was the daughter of Selina's Friend, and Mingo was Selina and Nalu's son. Mingo was a year older than Obi, however Nikita was his age.

After six months Obi-Wan had settled into his new life, he had been accepted into the Kendri family, and at a celebration for the festival of light, Nalu, Selina and Mingo announced that they were going to adopt Obi-Wan officially as their son and brother to Mingo. Obi-Wan was overwhelmed that they would want him as their son, and when Selina and Nalu and Mingo asked for an answer, Obi-Wan couldn't contain his happiness.

"Oh yes….Thank you……I don't know what to say… I would be honoured, I am so happy," he walked up to them embracing all three together.

Nalu pulled back and addressed the clan. "Let it be known from this day forward, that Obi-Wan is our Son and is the brother of Mingo.

Selina lifted Obi's head from her shoulder with her hands on either side of his face, and smiled at him then she spoke the words that he had never thought he would ever hear. -My son- from now and forever you are my Son Obi-Wan"

"M-Mother" Obi stammered.

Nalu stepped closer and put his hand on Obi's head "Are you happy my Son"

Obi reached out and wrapped his arms around Nalu "Yes Father" he sobbed, but they were tears of joy.

A few minutes later "Come on little brother we have a festival to enjoy Mingo pulled Obi-wan from his parents grip and they both ran off to enjoy the festivities…….

In the mean time Qui-Gon, Tahl, Le-Lo and Adie Gallia and their padawan's, had returned to Corruscant, after many months of searching. Any leads they got had turned up nothing, of Obi-wan's where a bout's. It also worried them that everywhere they went, it seemed some one else had been there asking for information, regarding Obi-wan. Qui-Gon was summonsed to a meeting before the Council to report on their latest search.

"We are concerned that Obi-wan is being pursued by the Dark side. Our search efforts must be intensified, it is clear to us that Obi-wan is in grave danger. Whoever the man in the cloak was, he will not rest until he has killed young Kenobi. We have been informed by the Senate, that a high tech express class cruiser has been offered to the Temple to aid in the search for our lost young one." Mace Windu stated.

" We have decided to accept the offer of the ship and the Council now gives it to you and the other Masters for your personal use. It is equipped with a fully operational medical facility, there are six separate double cabins, and a galley, and it has the most advanced tracking instruments available." Master Po Koon explained.

Qui-Gon bowed low "I and the other Masters are most grateful… I would like to leave just as soon as we can load the ship with supplies"……..

"May the force be with you" The councillors said as Qui-Gon bowed to leave the room.

"May the force be with you also my Masters." He acknowledged..

Winter arrived on Arkania with a vengeance, the snows came early, and the men and young men of the clan went out to round up the animals. Food was in a plentiful supply in the valley close to their settlement, as it was protected by tall mountains on either side. So the herds of sheep, cows and horses, were rounded up and driven through the mouth of the canyon into their winter home.

Obi-wan enjoyed riding out with his brother and father and the other men, he finally felt he belonged somewhere. He and his brother were constant companions. Mingo taught Obi all about their ways and in return Obi taught Mingo about the force and how to do kata's

This was Obi-Wans first winter in his new home; even though he liked the look of the snow his body reacted badly to the cold. He had been born in a very hot climate, so his physiology suffered terribly in the cold, his metabolism slowed down and his energy levels were low. They were out chasing strays when Mingo noticed Obi-wan lagging behind. The horse he was riding seemed fine but Obi wasn't pushing the beast.

"Come'on slow poke get that horse moving…. we don't want to be out here all day" Mingo shouted back.

Obi-wan knew he was falling behind but his strength was wanning, his hands were so cold, even though he had thick gloves on and fur skin robes over his tunics, they should have kept him warm.

Mingo galloped back to Obi. "What's the matter Obi getting tired?…..We only have a couple more to round up and then we can go back home." He looked into his brothers eyes and could tell there was something wrong.

Obi-Wan was looking at Mingo yet he didn't answer him. "Obi-Wan?"

His mouth opened slightly as though he was going to speak but nothing came out.

Mingo was worried, and decided to do something that they normally didn't do to each other, and that was probing one another's thoughts. Mingo knew his parents had probed Obi's thoughts when he first came to them, it was a matter of life and death and necessary for Obi's well being. If they hadn't he would be dead now. Mingo tried once more to get him to talk. "Obi-Wan…. can you tell me what's wrong"

When Obi just shook his head and started to shake, Mingo opened a link to Obi-Wan's thoughts.

_//Obi please forgive me for intruding on your thoughts, but I am worried about you …What's wrong"\_

_//I.-I d-don't know M-M-mingo, I can-t s-seem to focus and I am ssss-oooo cold._

_//Will you let me look\ _Mingo asked.

a very faint _//Yes\_ was heard.

Mingo delved into Obi's psyche, his thoughts where jumbled, and his mind was in a state of disorder. Mingo realised that Obi-Wan was freezing to death, his body couldn't keep the heat in, it required to sustain consciousness. He had to get help immediately…. as an empath he could send his thoughts to his father telling him of the situation, and were they were in the canyon.

It wasn't long before a rescue party bundled Obi-Wan into a shuttle, which was used for emergencies or for trips to the central city of Arkania. Back at the settlement Obi-Wan was placed in a warm environment; His mother sat with him and rubbed warm oils into his body, until he stopped shivering. He lay on a heated bed with a big fur blanket covering him. After a while he was able to speak without his teeth chattering together.

"I was so cold and numb, I couldn't feel anything… I couldn't tell Mingo what was wrong with me. Will I be alright Mother?"

Selina smiled and brushed his hair from his face, and then bent down and kissed his forehead. "Yes Obi-Wan" now that we know your body doesn't adapt well to the cold we will take precautions to prevent this from happening again.

"What will you do?" he questioned.

"You will remain in the settlement through-out the winter months. Mostly you will stay indoors. Eventually your body will adjust to the cold, and you will be allowed out." She explained.

"Indoors" Obi was indignant. "But I want to help, it is my duty to do my share of the work. I will be alright now….. I will just put more cloths on." he insisted.

Just then Nalu came in "Obi-Wan you will do as your Mother says, she is right…. your body cannot cope with the cold. However do not worry, you will have plenty of chores to do here" Nalu grinned.

"That's not fair…. I don't want to be treated like a baby" he said crossing his arms over his chest, and putting a childish scowl on his face.

"No of course not" said Nalu smirking at the sullen boy. "And when you stop sulking and meditate on what happened you will realise we are right". Nalu patted Obi on the head and said "Now be a good patient and eat this food I brought you".

Obi-Wan had known Nalu and Selina long enough to know when he was outnumbered. He knew that they would do all in their power to keep him safe, and nothing he could say would make them change their minds once they were set. So Obi-Wan remained within the settlement for two months until the winter snows had thawed. There were still chores to do, Chop wood, mend fishing nets, make arrows and quivers. One of his favourite chores was feeding and grooming the horses, which were stabled. All in all Nalu and Selina kept him quite busy.

Finally the spring thaw began, and Mingo had asked his Father if he and Nikita could take Obi to show him the new spring foals, which had been born in the last few weeks. Nalu consented and the three teenagers headed off to see the new born animals.

The days became warmer and all Obi-Wans winter woes left him, he began training with Mingo and Nikita for the annual horse race and cross country trial.

"What do I have to do?" Obi asked.

"Come on we will show you" They rode out to the canyon opening; and they turned to face the settlement. "See those clumps of trees over to the east." Mingo explained.

"Yes' Obi replied.

"Ok well when the race begins you have to race around them, and then head west to that boulder, around that then head north towards the settlement when you get to the dead tree, dismount and leave your horse there. Run to the creek, climb the mountain, and at the top will be a flat stone, and on it will be a circle of beads. Put it around your neck and head back to your horse. The first one back to the finish line at the settlement wins.

"What do you win?" he asked.

"No one ever knows until the end, it is always a surprise" Nikita confirmed. "Mingo won two years ago, and he was given a beautiful hand woven blanket. I won it last year and received this necklace. Mingo reckoned I cheated because 'a girl' beat him." she snickered.

Mingo just rolled his eyes, "well you won't beat me this year"… he said pulling a face.

"Oh have you been practicing behind my back" she quipped.

"No" he snapped.

"Come'on you two stop arguing, you never know I might win" Obi smiled as he pumped his fists in the air.

"Not on that horse you won't" laughed Nikita.

"Why…What's wrong with him" Obi questioned.

"He's too old to run that far" Mingo agreed with Nikita.

Obi's face dropped "Oh"

"Don't worry Obi…. Father will lend you a horse for the event, come-on lets go ask him." They headed back to the settlement and asked Nalu.

"Of course Obi-Wan you will need a good horse to enter the competition, and I have just the horse. You can ride that white horse over there he is very fast."

"Oh thank you Father" Obi said he was so excited.

"You better start riding him every day, as the event is on in two weeks. Nalu informed Obi-Wan as he went to pat the horse.

"Come'on Obi lets start now" the other two teenagers called out.

Nalu and Selina stood watching their sons ride off full of excitement and happiness. Selina looked at Nalu "Obi-wan is such an amazing young man so full of compassion, yet there is a heavy sadness still within him. After all this time he still grieves over what he has lost". Selina remarked as she rested her head on her husbands shoulder.

"It was his whole life, it was what he always wanted to be, he still has nightmares, I hear him at night pacing the floor trying to calm him self after a bad one." Nalu admitted.

tbc...


	15. Chapter 15

**Note... Thanks to those nice readers who have reviewed it makes the writing worthwhile...** and now on with the story...

Qui-Gon woke from another vision. He was not prone to visions normally. However over the last year and a half, he had woken in a sweat on many occasions.

_(The vision started calmly enough with what appeared to be Obi-wan on a white horse galloping across a field, his hair blowing back in the breeze, he was smiling, and he looked so happy. Abruptly darkness enveloped the scene, and out of the darkness a hooded figure came forward and from his hands spewed blue lightening, and behind him was an army of hideous soldiers. Rapidly the vision would change again. Another solitary cloaked figure appeared and was bathed in the light of the force. This figure approached the blue lightening, and was engulfed in it.)_

The vision would end abruptly and Qui-Gon would bolt upright in his bed glancing around, feeling lost and confused. Qui-Gon's mind was awash with guilty thoughts of betrayal. He should have believed in Obi-Wan. He had asked him self over and over again. "How could I have believed Obi-wan capable of such a heinous crime against those who he loved more than life.

_(He thought back to a time when Bruck had been attacked by a Rock Vulture, it was a rather large bird twice as wide as a human and taller that Qui-Gon. It could carry its victim in its sharp talons. At the time Bruck was with Obi-wan, Siri and Garen. They were climbing the rocks for a study session, and their Masters were at the base setting up camp. Qui-Gon remembered the incident vividly. He felt a surge from the Force and looked up just in time to see the Rock-Vulture sink it's talons into Bruck's arm, and it was dragging him towards the edge of the rock face. He had tried to ignite his sabre, however the Vulture snapped at it with his beak and he dropped it._

_Siri was pulling on Bruck's other arm trying to disengage the vultures grip, and as they were about to go over the edge Obi-wan force jumped over Bruck and Siri. He landed on the creatures back, and ignited his sabre swiping at the vulture's leg; he was trying to make the bird release its hold on Bruck without killing the creature. The sudden burn of the sabre, forced the creature to release its grip on Bruck, giving Siri the chance she needed to pull Bruck away. _

_Nevertheless Obi-wan was clinging to the vultures back as the animal dove off the ledge. Qui-Gon looked on in horror as the vulture shook its body, dislodging the boy from its back and Obi-Wan crashed hard against the rock face. To Qui-Gon's horror the boy slid down the rock face coming to a stop on a ledge, and he was motionless. By the time the Masters arrived at the ledge Garen had reached Obi-wan and was cradling his head, which was covered in blood. He had hit the wall head first and a gash stretched from his forehead across to his ear._

_Qui-Gon quickly covered the gash with a Bacta patch from his utility belt, and wrapped gauze around his Padawan's head. The movement caused Obi-wan to groan in pain. "Padawan lay still, can you hear me?" Qui-Gon held Obi-wan's hand and squeezed._

"_Y-es M-master…. "B-Bruck is.. is he Ok," he moaned._

"_Yes Padawan… now just rest" He requested._

"_M-Master… I thought it was going to kill him. I didn't know what to do…. I couldn't….. let it ……Kill …..Bru..c..k"…as Obi-wan said these few words he slipped into unconsciousness.)_

Qui-Gon brought himself back to the present, that incident only happened a few weeks before the Padawan's, went to Hesperidium. If Obi-wan had wanted Bruck dead he would have let the Vulture take him on that day. (_Why didn't I think of that! )_Qui-Gon thought.

Qui-Gon got up going to the fresher to wash the sweat from his brow. "Why am I having these visions" he said quietly to himself, as he left the privacy of his cabin and went seeking answers to his visions from the other Masters. As he told them of his vision he paced back and forth which was unlike Qui-Gon. Master Tahl noticed and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Qui-Gon you need to focus and calm your self" Perhaps the force is trying to show you where Obi-wan is." She indicated

He nodded and sat down. "Perhaps you are right" I should concentrate on the here and now and not the Past nor the future. "Funny that is what I used to tell Obi-wan all the time." "I should take my own advice" he chuckled.

Later Qui-Gon sunk into a deep meditation, one where he opened up to the force totally and completely, shutting out everything else except the fine threads of the living force, delving deeply into the intricate webs of force eddies. He decided he would not surface until he had gleaned every bit of information the force would give him……..

As the day arrived for the Annual cross country event all the young people seventeen to nineteen entered their names for the event. Each name was chosen at random. As the event attracted many of the clan's young people, the event was split into two groups; the first five places in each group would go into the final.

At the end of the day Mingo, Obi-Wan and Nikita had made the final group. Because it was a long and gruelling event the final would be held in three days, giving the horses time to recover. It was customary to celebrate the coming event with singing and dancing, so a celebration of life was arranged and all the clans in the settlement came and brought food and drink.

Obi-wan was having a wonderful time, he was laughing at the antics of his age mates as they tried to outdance each other, he was not really accustomed to dancing and preferred to watch. He closed his eyes thinking how wonderful he felt, when a sense of apprehension and a feeling of dread came over him. He felt like he needed to be alone and moved out of the light to sit by himself. His past kept intruding in his mind and no matter how hard he tried he could not block the memories. His present was very fulfilling, and he was happy. He had a wonderful family and he knew he should be happy. Yet the force kept badgering him showing him visions of what he once was. Obi-wan knew if he was honest with himself he still missed being a Jedi.

He sunk into a light meditation hoping it would help, and he was surprised when the force enveloped him, in a loving embrace. He didn't understand why he felt so connected to it, and it seemed to lift his spirits and he began to smile.

_(He could vision himself on the white horse Nalu had lent him, his hair was blowing in the breeze, and he was happy. In the distance he could see something. It was approaching him, it was a person. He could see the outline of a robe billowing in the breeze. It was hazy, but there was a sense of joy and happiness radiating from the person in the haze. But in a flash another vision assaulted him. Evil all around him, bolts of lightening, pain, and fear it was an emotion that was thick around him. Not actually in him but he could sense those around him with fear in their hearts.)_

Obi-Wan tried to focus, but was shaken from his vision by Nikita. "So this is were you were hiding come 'on you're not going to escape that easily, you have to dance with me" She dragged him to his feet before he could protest. He quickly regained his posture and stored his vision for later, and then he would try and understand what it meant.

The day arrived for the final race, and everyone was full of anticipation. The day dawned clear and bright, and the contestants were preparing for the event. Obi-Wan had felt uneasy all morning ever since he woke from another rather disturbing dream. He had dreamt that he was back in prison only this time it was Qui-Gon that was beating him, calling him a murderer and a betrayer. The dream scared him, and he worried that when he meditated he may have been broadcasting his presence. He didn't think that was the case, because he had been very careful since he had landed on Arkania only using the Unifying force.

He had a new life now, and he had been determined to live in the moment and put the past where it should be. He shored up his shields so nothing of his presence could be felt. He would not reach out with the Force and he never searched out for his former Masters force presence or any other force sensitive being. When he meditated he would only delve into the unifying force, it brought things together to form a single unit or entity, so a single force signature would be lost in the cosmos. Something like hiding in a room full of people who all looked the same. Whereas the Living force could distinguish between every living being to be able to describe it and know where it was in the room full of people. So in a sense Obi-Wan was still hiding. He still feared being found and taken back to Kessell.

Obi-Wan was brought out of his reverie, when his Father and Brother came to tell him to mount the horse as the event was about to begin. The ten contestants rode to the starting barrier. There were seven boys and three girls. Each one wished the other good luck, and then the race began. The ten riders galloped towards the clump of trees off in the distance. They were a considerable distance away and by the time they reached them the riders had spread out. Obi-Wan was fifth around the trees, and the wind was whipping his hair and he felt the exhilaration of the ride. At that moment he didn't care that he was last of the main group, he felt free, his horse was breathing calmly and the white horse felt good beneath him.

Galloping around the boulder several of the riders in front crashed into each other and tumbled off their horses, at first Obi hesitated, and he slowed down. He thought he should stop and check on them. But as he rode up to them they were all getting to their feet. They cheered him on "Go Obi catch them, you can do it" He took off rounding the boulder with renewed vigour, and by the time they got to the dead tree Obi had caught up to the remaining two of the first group who just happened to be Mingo and Nikita.

They had already dismounted and were running to the base of the mountain, they began to climb, and all three reached the top at the same time. In front of them twenty metres away was a flat rock and on it were ten strings of beads. Obi-Wan felt strong and he ran like the wind beating Nikita and Mingo. Obi grabbed a necklet of blue beads, and quickly putting it round his neck he took off back down the mountain. Nikita and Mingo had claimed their beads and caught up to Obi-Wan by the time they reached the bottom. All three reached their horses together, and once mounted they turned their horses for home. Neck and neck they galloped across the fields, pushing their horses for that little bit of extra speed.

Soon he was forging on slightly ahead of his brother and Nikita, and Obi-Wan was reminded of the vision. He realised his vision was coming true his white horse, was gliding across the ground in full gallop. Obi-Wan was exhilarated and his hair was blowing in the breeze, he was happy. However in the distance he could see what appeared to be a person coming down the trail from the top of the plateau behind the settlement. He could see the outline of the person, it was hazy, but there was a sense of something, it wasn't evil, and he felt no danger, it was an allusive feeling.

He shook his head and thought to himself _(This is not time to loose focus I'm in the lead, I'm winning)_ he could hear the beat of the other horses feet closing in behind him. He brought his concentration back to the moment and urged his horse on faster.

He crossed the finish line just a horse length in front of Mingo and Nikita they came across the line together. The cheers from the crowd made his heart race; his whole body was pumping with excitement. He had won the event, it didn't matter to him what he might win, the smiles on his Mothers and Fathers face was all the reward he wanted. All the earlier thoughts of the allusive feeling left him; he was caught up in the moment. The celebration began and once the last of the contestants finished the race, everyone was congratulating Obi. Eventually they all gathered around for the announcement of the prize, Obi-Wan was standing facing the crowd still holding Nalu's horse.

At the edge of the Settlement, a lone man walked stealthily towards the celebration, He walked close to the trees, was it for protection from the sun or was he sneaking up on them.

The force was swirling around Obi-Wans consciousness trying to tell Obi-wan something, but he wasn't listening; he didn't have time to ponder on it. For Nalu was speaking, "It gives me great pleasure to announce that my youngest Son Obi-wan has won the annual event. So it is with a happy heart that I present to you my son, your very own horse." Obi-Wan was stunned Nalu was pointing to the beautiful white horse he had been riding.

"Your prize for winning the event Obi-Wan is the horse you were riding. You looked after this horse all winter, and the horse respects you. He belongs to you now"

"Oh thank you Father… he is beautiful." Obi grinned.

Nalu hugged Obi and then legged him up onto his horse.

Nikita called out. "What will you call him Obi?"

"I will call him…. Winter, because he is as white as the winter snow and he kept me from going crazy confined to the settlement. He was great company through the cold months." he laughed.

Everyone laughed with him knowing how bored Obi was through the cold winter months.

Abruptly Obi-Wan tensed up, his face paled, the force was whispering to him. A presence he hadn't felt in nearly two years was here somewhere in the crowd. His eyes scanned the crowd in panic. There in the corner near a tree a hooded robed man was making his way forward.

"Nooo" He gasped, his eyes took on a panicked expression. Nalu felt through his empathic abilities that Obi-Wan was panic stricken, and was about to ask him what was wrong, when Obi pulled the reins and he spun his horse around, galloping off towards the canyon. His anxiety was uncontrollable his thoughts were in overdrive. His mind was screaming RUN, RUN. and he did, he slammed his shields up further to protect himself from this man…. who hated him….. who wanted him punished?

tbc... Any comments ?????


	16. Chapter 16

Nothing registered, not even the calls of his adopted family or friends. No one had sensed this man walking through the crowd, his shields were impressive. It wasn't until the man called out Obi's name that any one noticed him. "Obi-wan Wait" he shouted.

Nalu spun around focusing on the man "Who are you" he said accusingly, glaring at the man.

But before the man could answer, Selina yelled to Mingo "Go! ride after him stay with him" Both Mingo and Nikita mounted their horses and disappeared in the direction Obi went. Once they rode off the clan merged around the stranger. "Well who are you" Nalu repeated.

"I mean no harm to you, My name is Qui-Gon Jinn" Gasps of horror escaped members of the clans lips.

"The Jedi" he heard the whispers coming from the crowd.

"Yes I am a Jedi, as is Obi-Wan. I have been searching for him for a long time."

"Your search has been in vain then, Jedi! we will not give him up to you." One of the elders snapped.

Another said "You should be locked up for what you did to that child." The crowd were getting hostile towards the Jedi.

Nalu stepped up putting his hands up "Please my family, my friends; we should not lower ourselves to his level. We are still civilised people, It is my family that this concerns, I will deal with the Jedi"

Qui-Gon wasn't sure how he was going to be dealt with, and he could sense an enormous amount of anger radiating off the people. "Please I haven't come here to hurt Obi-Wan, I just want to talk to him"

"Come we will talk in my home." Qui-Gon followed Nalu and Selina through the settlement to their home. Nalu closed the door behind them then started to speak. "This is my wife Selina. I am Nalu"

Qui-Gon bowed his head slightly and said Hello.

"You are the one who was his Master, before you banished him. Before you sent him to that prison" Nalu stated angrily. Qui-Gon noticed Selina was glaring at him, and it made him uncomfortable.

What could he say, he did banish him "Yes" Obi-Wan is my apprentice"

"Was your apprentice, until you stripped him of that title, and sent him to Kessell to die" Selina snapped.

That statement hit painfully home to Qui-Gon, as his guilt over what happened to his Padawan had not lessened with time. "We were blinded by false evidence, and a grave error was made. I do not deny it. However I am here now to correct that misjudgement and to let him know that I believe him, and to tell him that I know he is innocent." Qui-Gon pleaded.

"Error, misjudgement, he was your apprentice he was bonded to you. Could you not tell that he was innocent." Nalu snapped jumping to his feet and pacing back and forth.

"I can see that he has told you of his ordeal….May I explain" Qui-Gon asked.

"He did not consciously tell us anything, he was in no condition to explain his injuries, and his healing scars, and his badly healed broken bones, his desolation, and his wish to die."

At this revelation Qui-Gon said "Noo….Oh Obi-Wan I am so sorry" He looked up into Selina's eyes and whispered. "How did you know then? he asked.

"We are empathic, however we do not use it indiscriminately, only when it is necessary, and it was necessary at the time to stop him from killing himself, we searched his mind so we could help him, it revealed all the worst and the best moments in his young existence. When his space craft was out of control, and heading towards our planet, we sensed him coming. In his panicked state he had reached out for help, we felt him reach out to your force, begging for peace and rest. we heard his plea and we heard the screech of the craft as it careered into the lake. Obi-wan was unconscious for many days, and he had broken several ribs, and one had punctured his lung. We repaired all his injuries, and yet he wasn't responding to our treatment. We made the decision to enter his mind and find out what was wrong, and why he wouldn't wake up. His mind was an open book to us and we saw the horrors he had endured. Once we knew what was going on in his mind we were able to send thoughts of love, and hope and a feeling of safety into his battered soul." she answered.

"Please I need to talk to him' will you take me to him" He asked practically begging.

"No we will not, we have no assurances that you haven't come to take him back to Kessell" Nalu stated.

"I told you, I know he is innocent of the crime he was punished for" He insisted.

"Will you submit to us, will you open your mind to us, let us see if you are the truthful person you say you are?". Selina asked.

Qui-Gon was a very private man and he had some skeletons in his past that he really didn't want exposed. There was some pain in his life, which was of a personal nature, which he had long buried. So he hesitated. He studied these two people before him and sensed that they were not interested in his past, just Obi-Wans future.

"Yes I will submit to you" he agreed.

The mind search was relatively quick and Qui-Gon was amazed at the sensitivity, which Nalu and Selina showed during the procedure. During the search he also sensed the loving feelings; they had for Obi-Wan.

"You have taken great care of Obi-Wan. I sense your compassion and love for him, and I am sincerely grateful that it was you who helped him." He bowed slightly. "The two young ones that rode after Obi-Wan are they your children?" Qui-Gon asked hoping that they would let him go and speak to Obi-Wan.

"The Girl Nikita is a friend to my sons!…. Mingo is my eldest son he will find his brother and will remain with him until he hears from me" Nalu stated.

"His brother…..Obi-Wan is your son? Qui-Gon inquired.

"Yes! Obi-Wan became our Son six months ago, we adopted him". Selina told him, and Qui-Gon could see the love she held for Obi-Wan in her eyes.

"We are honoured to have such a bright light as Obi-Wan as our son". Nalu also said smiling at Selina

Once again Qui-Gon's Guilt assailed him. People who had only known Obi-wan for a year loved him and believed in him, whereas he had known Obi-Wan for most of his life, and had turned his back on him. Even in the Council chambers, when Obi-Wan had begged Qui-Gon to believe in him. Qui-Gon remembered that day in the council chambers when he sliced off the braid. He had heard Obi-Wan's plea whispered quietly _"Please Master do not forsake me, seek the truth, believe in me, I haven't changed I didn't do it"._ Qui-Gon had walked out that day not looking back at his disgraced Padawan.

Yet for many months after he would wake in the middle of the night from a nightmare where he would see Obi-wan, begging him to believe him. The nightmare was always the same:

_(It was pitch black and cold he could feel stone walls closing in on him, and screaming, a painful tortured scream, help me! help me! Then the sound of a whip slicing through the air connecting with a solid object)._ Qui-Gon had emersed himself into his work so he would not have time to dwell on Obi-wan. However for a long time before Siri and Garen returned to the Temple, the force had been constantly sending visions to Qui-Gon.

Bringing his thoughts back to the present he spoke to Nalu."What can I do…. please help me?" Qui-Gon said as he slipped down to the floor on his knees begging.

"Get up Master Jinn….we know you are being truthful, and we will help you." Nalu indicated as he motioned to Qui to stand up.

"I will contact Mingo" He sat down at the table and closed his eyes.

Mingo and Nikita caught up to Obi many miles from the settlement. They came upon him sitting on a log holding 'Winters' lead, his horse was exhausted.

Mingo and Nikita's horses were also exhausted by the time they found Obi. He looked up at them with tears streaking down his face. "What am I going to do" he sobbed. "M-master Jinn has found me. He will take me back to Kessell…I have to get away, please help me get away from him" he sobbed uncontrollably.

Mingo rushed over to his brother taking the shaking boy in his arms. "It will be alright Obi…..Father will not let him take you…..Have faith in Father, we will protect you.

"No No" You don't know the Jedi they will all come they will out number you, and they have the backing of the Republic. I will be sent back to Kessell." Obi's face set in a determined look.

"I won't go, I will kill my self."

"Oh Obi please don't talk like that, we wont let them take you" Nikita spoke as she too embraced the frightened boy.

Mingo released Obi-Wan "Father is calling me" he stepped back and closed his eyes. Father and Son spoke telepathically, and after they finished, Mingo sat down next to Obi.

"Father says that Master Jinn has been searching for you to tell you that he knows you're innocent of any crime. Father says he believes Master Jinn is telling the truth."

Obi was shaking his head. Nooo…..He hates me……He took another apprentice, he wanted to forget me…..He doesn't want me to be free…. He wants me back on Kessell, so he can punish me" Obi burst out crying again, and put his head in his hands.

Nikita continued to rub his back while Mingo contacted his Father, explaining that Obi-Wan was becoming irrational. Nalu relayed part of the conversation he had with Mingo to Qui-Gon.

"Obi-Wan is terrified, and he believes you hate him, and that you want to punish him 'Mingo says he is becoming irrational, and he has threatened to kill himself."

Qui-Gon's face took on a devastated look. I don't hate him, I love him. How can I convince him?"

"Master Jinn can you reach Obi-Wan through your bond, can you make him listen to you?

Another sense of failure hit Qui-Gon. "I-I do not have a bond with him any more. When I severed his Padawan braid, I also severed the mind link I had with him. He put his head in his hands and murmured. "It would have caused him immense pain, once the force suppression collar came off."

Selina rested her hand on his shoulder "Now is not the time to dwell on the past Master Jinn. We must save the present for the future."

"Yes you are right. "Please Can you take me to him?"

"I am not sure if he will remain where he is if you go to him". Nalu admitted.

"Can you give him a message from me?" he asked Nalu. "Tell him I heard what he said in the Council Chambers, and I do believe him. "Tell him Siri and Garen are alive and well, and will be here tomorrow"

Nalu relayed Qui-Gons message to Mingo.

Mingo told Obi what Master Jinn had said. There was silence for the longest time, while Obi sifted through this information.

"They are alive, my friends are alive. "No No it cannot be true, it is a trick. Master Jinn thinks I betrayed his trust, he is just saying that their alive so he can catch me and lock me up. I don't sense them, I don't sense my friends, and I am afraid…..I am afraid to believe"

"Father is asking that you allow Master Jinn to come out here with them in the shuttle, he is alone, no one is with him, and Father will not let him hurt you.

"I don't know" Obi was confused. He didn't know what to think.

"Obi-Wan do you trust Father"

"Yes"

"Well he promises that you will be safe". Mingo stated.

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement and his shoulders slumped with weariness.

The sun was high in the sky when the shuttle appeared across the canyon, it landed in the clearing near the rock outcrop where Obi-Wan, Mingo and Nikita were waiting.

When Nalu and Selina walked down the ramp Obi-Wan's smile was one of relief, however when Qui-Gon stepped out of the shuttle behind them, Obi-wan stepped back a few paces and fear was etched across his face. Qui-Gon noticed immediately the change in posture of his Padawan, and his guilt burned a hole in his heart.

Selina went towards the three young ones; she smiled at Nikita and quickly embraced Mingo, and then stepped on to a very emotional Obi-Wan who practically threw himself into her embrace.

Qui-Gon with his sensitive hearing heard the heart felt emotions when Obi said "Mother I am so scared… he hates me, don't let him take me away please"

"It will be alright my son, she stroked his head. "You know we would never let anything happen to you"

By this time his Father had reached them, leaving Qui-Gon standing a few steps away.

Nalu and Selina stood either side of Obi-Wan giving him moral support.

"Hello Obi-Wan" Qui-Gon started. There was no answer. "My heart is relieved to know you are alive" still no answer. "Obi-Wan I know that an apology will not erase the pain, but please believe me, "I am so sorry for the pain I put you through. I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you"

Obi just stared at him, and he tried to sense what he was feeling. However he remembered the severed bond. After a couple of intense moments, he spoke.

'H-Hello M-master J-Jinn, where are Siri and Garen?" The fear and apprehension rolled off him in waves. The feeling shook Qui-Gon to his core.

Qui-Gon sat on a log facing Obi-Wan and began to tell Obi-Wan of Siri and Garen's return, and what had happened to them when they had been sold as slaves. Hoe they escaped. "When they got back to the temple and told their story, we left immediately for Kessell to release you; the commander of the prison told us you had escaped the previous evening. We spoke to a Twi'lek named Dalek, he told us of your treatment at the hands of some of the guards. He said he helped you get the force suppression collar off, and you climbed down the wall to the ocean. He wanted me to tell you that a white dove flew into your cell, and came through the hole. Dalek still has the sand pouch that you sent him"

Obi-Wan smiled at the memory, and he was glad that Dalek knew he'd made it safely to the bottom.

"We searched for you for quite a while on Kessell, and while we were searching, several prisoners escaped from the prison, and one of those was Dalek. The Commandant of the prison wanted us to help search for them, however we didn't have time, so I don't know what happened to your friend Dalek. We left Kessell and went back to the Council requesting that a search party be organised. The Council gave their blessing for the search, and gave Siri, Garen, and Bant along with their Masters extended leave to look for you.

After listening to Qui-Gon's words, Obi-Wan asked him a question. "Would you have ever come to see me on Kessell, if Siri and Garen had not escaped and made their way back to tell the truth?"

Qui-Gon knew this question would be asked. "Obi-Wan I will not lie to you. When you first went to the prison, I tried not to think about you, as I thought you had betrayed my trust. Yet I can honestly tell you that for a long time before Siri and Garen came back, I was having terrible nightmares and in them you were in pain and was asking me for help, and repeating those words you said to me in the Council Chamber. I had strange visions of you, and in my visions, the force was surrounding you. There was blue lightening, it swallowed you. I still do not understand the visions entirely. However, I went to the council and had received permission to go to Kessell to see you, at the conclusion of my mission. The force was imploring me to go to see you. But then Siri and Garen turned up, and so we left for Kessell immediately"

Obi-Wan felt his emotions stirring with the knowledge that his friends were safe, and he was so relieved and happy for them. He knew that they had the comfort of their Masters trust and care. That they would fulfil their dream to become Jedi Knights. He also knew that he would never have that now. All his life he had struggled for acceptance, struggled to become Qui-Gon's apprentice, when no other would have him. Now according to that holo the guards gave him, Qui-Gon had taken a girl as his Padawan. Obi thought _I wonder where she is, His new Padawan, probably on the ship with Siri and the others. _

_tbc._


	17. Chapter 17

Obi-Wan was pulled from his thoughts by Nalu's hand tapping him on the shoulder. "Obi-Wan we should be getting back to the settlement, will you come back in the shuttle with us? Mingo and Nikita will bring the horses back"

Obi-Wan was exhausted, and he didn't want to ride anymore today. So he agreed with Nalu. In the shuttle Obi-Wan stayed as far away from Qui-Gon as he could, mostly he sat in the comforting arms of Selina. Qui-Gon watched his Padawan, although he was frightened, his skin had a healthy glow to it and he looked well. He noticed Obi-Wan didn't take his eyes off Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan was watching the Jedi Master, he didn't want to take his eyes off him just in case he tried to touch him. He was still nervous having him so close. His mind drifted back to Dalek, Master Jinn said he escaped. Obi-Wan wondered if he was alright. He knew the man was a killer, however he had befriended Obi-Wan and helped him, he could feel no ill will towards Dalek. Somehow he had a feeling Dalek had gotten off Kessell, and maybe one day their paths would cross again…

There was so much more Qui-Gon wanted to say, but he thought it wise to let Obi-Wan settle down first and absorb the information he had already given him. Back at their home, night was beginning to fall when Nikita and Mingo finished settling the horses down for the night. The evening meal was eaten in relative silence, and after the meal Qui-Gon noticed that the two boys were very respectful and obedient, they cleared the table without being asked. It was done quickly and without complaint.

Qui-Gon could sense the close bond they appeared to have, and he could feel no animosity or jealousy coming from Mingo, who was sharing his parents with a boy he had only met a little over a year ago. The whole family relationship was one of complete trust and support for each other.

Finally they sat around listening to Qui-Gon's account of the search, and he noticed that Obi-Wan still sat very close to Selina, and she had her arm around his shoulders. "We headed for Bespin, after a knight named Jasper turned up at the Temple and Yoda commed us telling us that the handwriting on the piece of paper he was given was yours, Obi-wan.

You saved Jasper from a life of slavery. Jasper sends his thanks to you as well. We knew you were going by the name Krell." Qui-Gon smiled at Obi-Wan "You were very good at hiding your tracks." Qui-Gon tried to lighten Obi's mood. It didn't work. So he continued with his story. "Anyway we lost the trail, and decided to go back to Corrigan in case you went there. An old hermit told us he spoke to a bounty hunter who asked about two force sensitive slaves. We guessed it was you. That's when you thought they were dead, isn't it Obi-wan…..That's when you gave up on life" Qui-Gon watched Obi's face and knew by the saddened look and the lowering of his eyes that he was right.

"Yes" Obi said quietly.

It was getting late and Selina indicated to the boys it was time for bed. So they went upstairs to change and Mingo came down first in his sleep clothes, saying his goodnights. Obi-Wan came down in a loose fitting sleep shirt over his pants, and as he faced Nalu and Qui-Gon to say goodnight, Selina noticed the stitching was coming undone on his sleeve. She bent over her chair picking up a needle and thread out of her sewing kit.

"Obi-Wan sweetie, your sleep shirt has a rip in it; take it off while I mend it please"

He obeyed with out pause, turning to Selina as he took it off.

Qui-Gon was taken aback by the state of Obi-Wan's bare back. He had been told by Dalek that Obi had been beaten, however he had not really believed someone would do that to a boy. But the evidence was standing in front of him, while the boy was watching Selina sew and she chatted to him, Qui-Gon scanned Obi-Wans body. Without his high necked shirt on Qui-Gon could see where the force collar had been tight around his neck, cutting into the soft tissue. It left a discoloured band of skin in its wake.

Moving his eyes down to take in the scars on his shoulders, back, arms and ugly marks on his wrists, it made Qui-Gon's blood boil. Why did they delight in punishing him, he was already being punished by just being on Kessell. Qui-Gon was going to find out why his Obi-Wan had been beaten so, and he would join the investigation when they got back to Corruscant.

Nalu had noticed the grim sad look on Qui-Gon's face at the condition of the boy's back, and he wanted the Jedi to get the full picture of what had befallen Obi-wan, so he called out to Obi.

The boy turned to face Nalu, and he asked him did he like his prize, for winning the competition.

Obi-Wan's thoughts went to his new horse 'Winter' and he started to tell Nalu all the things he liked about the horse. Qui-Gon was now looking at the front of Obi-Wan, and it didn't fare much better than his back.

The scars and welts crissed crossed his chest. His arms had slightly faded scars on them, and there were several deep healed cuts on his abdomen, finishing at the waist of his pants. Qui-Gon could only imagine what shape his lower body may have been in. After Obi had finished talking about his horse he noticed Qui-Gon staring at him, it was then he realised Qui-Gon was looking at his injuries, and it was embarrassing him, just as Selina finished mending his shirt. She held it out and quickly he spun away from the piercing eyes of the Jedi and slipped his shirt on. Hurriedly he whispered his goodnights and fled the room.

Qui-Gon silently watched as Obi disappeared up the stairs. He turned to see two sets of eyes regarding him; he shook his head and bowed his head down saying. "The prisoner Dalek told me that they beat Obi-Wan. I didn't want to believe it. I thought Dalek was just exaggerating, and he told me they never took off his shackles and kept him in the dark constantly". Qui-Gon let out a quiet pained laugh, "Dalek was in prison for killing a hundred important people and they never laid a hand on him….Why……Why did they beat a child?"

"That is something I can not understand my self" Nalu answered.

"Well I am going to find out why, everything that we did to Obi-Wan was bad enough, but those beatings were inhumane, and as the force is my witness I will not rest until I find the person responsible for giving the order" Qui-Gon stated.

Late into the night Qui-Gon was sitting on the veranda of Nalu's home, as he couldn't sleep. He thought about his Padawan, and about the raw untrained power he felt coming from the boy when he had killed the Sith. He thought about how Obi-Wan was warned through the force when the boulder was going to crush him on Yavin, Obi-Wan was very strong in the force. Qui-Gon thought about the trial, someone went to a lot of trouble to set Obi-Wan up.

Qui-Gon was deep in thought when a noise alerted him, he looked up from his dark corner to see Obi-Wan walk softly out on to the veranda and lean on the railing. Qui-Gon watched silently as Obi-Wan rested his elbows on the rail and cupped his face with his hands. After a few minutes a sigh escaped Obi's lips.

Qui-Gon decided to let his presence be known "Hello Obi-Wan, couldn't you sleep either?" he said in a soft calm voice.

Obi jumped slightly and spun around. "Oh I-I didn't know anyone w-was awake" he stuttered.

He stared at the man for a moment letting what he said sink in, and then he answered. "No I could not sleep, I was thinking about my friends"….

Qui-Gon could sense Obi wanted to ask something. "Perhaps I can tell you about them if you would like."

Obi thought for a moment then said. "I know Bant was alright and I knew Siri and Garen had been sent to slavers, I searched for them for a long time, until I spoke to that Hermit. I gave up searching then. I guess I lost hope, I thought they had died…. How are they?"

Qui-Gon leant forward in his chair and cleared his throat. "They are in good health, Siri gained her slavers confidence, and they escaped when the compound was fired upon by Pirates. They hid in the hills with their Slave owners two children until the fighting was done. The battle cost many lives and the mines were destroyed. They found a space craft and set course for Corrusant. They arrived a week later. You should have heard Siri and Garen" Qui-Gon chuckled. "You would have been proud of them. They were so bold in the Council chambers and practically abused every Council Member and Jedi in the temple, and Siri's choice of vocabulary, would have burned your ears".

Qui-Gon hoped that his little play at humour would have lightened Obi's mood. But the boys face remained set in stone. "If the Council had not been sickened and disgusted by what they had let happen to you, I am sure she would have been censured." Qui-Gon added. "They were reunited with their Masters, and we have been searching for you ever since. They are anxious to be reunited with you also." He said smiling at the boy.

"Why aren't they here with you now?" Obi asked.

"We had been passing this planet, and were heading for the moon of Delago. I felt the force's pull to search here. So I took the shuttle and sent them on to Delago. We had heard over the news channel that someone with a light sabre had been menacing locals on that planet. _Qui-Gon wished he had not told him that as soon as the words had left his mouth. _He could see the anger flair in Obi-Wans eyes.

"So you haven't changed your opinion of me, you still believe I would attack someone with a sabre. I don't even own one?" he snarled.

"No, no, Obi-Wan I didn't mean that. Please I didn't mean that we thought it was you" Qui-Gon went to explain, but Obi shook his head and turned towards the darkness, and abruptly said.

"What time will they arrive tomorrow" Obi asked changing the subject.

Qui-Gon felt utterly defeated. He didn't know how he was going to get through to Obi-wan. Even though Qui-Gon did not have a bond with him he could feel the desolation and pain emitting from the youths aura.

"Mid Morning" He replied. There was silence for a time….

"Obi-Wan… May I ask you something about your jailers, about your guards?"

Obi turned slowly to face Qui-Gon. "You may ask?" He said sharply.

"When you were sent to Kessell it was not our wish for you to remain in chains, and to be confined in a darkened cell permanently, and it certainly was not part of your confinement to be beaten every day." He looked at the boy for any reaction and got none. "What can you tell me about the four guards? The commander of the jail showed us written orders that those four, were to be your only guards. It stated that no one else was to attend to you. Do you know why….did they tell you anything?"

There was silence for a moment, however Qui-Gon could sense Obi-Wan was going to say something. "They took turns, two would come one day, and the other two the next and they beat me every day. Then they cleaned me up and fed me. Mostly they didn't speak to me directly. Not until I tried to kill my self then they panicked. They said if I died they would too"

Qui-Gon tried to keep calm with the knowledge that Obi had tried to kill himself, as he wanted to know why the guards would die. "Why would they die" Qui-Gon asked instead.

"Their employer told them he would kill them. He wanted me kept alive, to punish me for what I did to him"

"What did you do to him and who is he?" Qui-Gon inquired.

Obi-Wan's eyes bore into Qui-Gon's "Before I tell you will you answer a question of mine?"

Qui-Gon answered quickly and decisively. "Yes"

"You said you saw written orders, who gave the Commander the written orders" Obi-Wan knew who, but wanted to know if Qui-Gon knew and what he thought about it.

Qui-Gon cleared his throat and spoke. "Well it is complicated really, we don't actually know, the papers were forged, they were signed with the Chancellors signature. But of course the Chancellor didn't sign it, and he verified that the signature was a forgery. We would have asked the four guards however they disappeared. It appears that someone may have infiltrated the Senate and stole the Chancellors stationary, and covered his tracks by accusing the Chancellor."

Obi-Wan knew then he could not tell Qui-Gon about the Chancellor, he wouldn't believe him anyway. But that wouldn't stop him from planting a seed of doubt in his head.

"So of course you are absolutely sure it was a forgery? Naturally the 'Chancellor' is above reproach." Obi stated and then added a bit more. "I would imagine the Commander would have replied to the 'Chancellors' letter, or contacted him, about the orders…. Would he not?" Obi-Wan said sarcastically.

Qui-Gon hadn't thought about a reply being sent and wondered briefly if there had been one and if so why didn't the Chancellor know about it. Maybe the letter was intercepted, and the Chancellor never got it. Qui-Gon thought.

Obi-Wan moved towards the door and stated emphatically. "I am going to bed and I will not answer any more of your questions. I will however, tell you 'what I did to him, and the reason I was imprisoned'.

Qui-Gon sat up straight waiting for what Obi was about to tell him.

"I killed his apprentice" Obi-Wan didn't wait for a reaction; he just disappeared through the door and up the stairs to his room shutting the door so that Qui-Gon could not pursue him.

Qui-Gon was stunned. He just sat there going over what Obi-Wan had revealed. _(He killed his apprentice. What does that mean?)_ he thought to himself.


	18. Chapter 18

Qui-Gon thought back to a previous time just over two years ago, when his Padawan had fought the Sith and killed him. They had all thought that this Sith was the only one. That he was just a Dark former Jedi. But if Obi-Wan were correct then that meant there was a Sith Master out there.

Again Qui-Gon berated himself _(If Obi-Wan is correct)_ Realising that Obi-Wan has never lied to him

of course he is correct. He realised Obi-Wan could be in danger if the Sith Master found him. He didn't know why but he felt an overpowering urge to contact the ship, which the other Masters were using. An urgent need before they left Delago; so he commed Master Tahl.

"Qui-Gon do you realise what time it is." Tahl said on the other end.

"Yes Tahl I do but this is very important".

"What is it Qui you sound worried" she asked.

"Have you contacted Corruscant, informing them we have found Obi-Wan?"

"No we have been unable too as there is still interference with a meteor storm that has been effecting transmissions for the last week. Actually the Temple still think we are in the Correllia System. The storm should pass, by the time we get to your position and then we will contact the Temple with the good news".

"Tahl….Don't do that. I sense something is very wrong and the force is warning me, do not send any transmissions and check the ship over thoroughly." Qui-Gon beseeched her.

"What are we looking for, a stowaway perhaps" she chuckled.

"Please Tahl this is deadly serious. I think the ship might have been bugged or there might be a homing device planted on the ship somewhere"

"Do not leave the planet until you search the ship and, do not contact Corruscant at all."

"Ok Qui-Gon, however you better be sure about this or we will be in big trouble with the Council." She answered.

"Just make sure a thorough search is done. I will contact you in the morning. Qui out"

The next morning Qui-Gon had dozed off, still on the veranda. He woke to the chirp of his comm. unit. The voice on the other end was Tahl. "Qui-Gon you were right we found a tracking device, it was attached under the instrument panel. It is the only one, we have searched everywhere"

"Did you destroy it" he asked.

"Yes"

"Good, now you can come here, but do not contact anyone." Qui-Gon commanded.

Qui-Gon stood up from the couch he had been sitting in all night and thought about what Obi –Wan had said about the Chancellor. Was it co-incidence that the craft they had been using for the search had been a gift from the Chancellor, and was it just concern, that he had wished them a speedy return. The Chancellor even insisted that they keep in touch with him, for any news on 'the poor boy' as he had put it. Now that Qui-Gon thought about it, It was the Chancellor's guards who had first arrested Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon wanted to ask Obi-Wan more questions, he felt the boy was holding back, but he knew he wouldn't open up to him. Maybe he would talk to his friends when they arrived. The morning sun climbed over the trees and lit the veranda, Qui-Gon heard noises and Mingo and Obi-Wan came out of the house, they were heading to the barn to feed the animals. Mingo had rushed out the door ahead of Obi-wan and did not see Qui-Gon on the veranda, however Obi-wan saw him.

As he strode past and down the steps Obi-Wan glanced around and stared at Qui-Gon. It made Qui-Gon shiver, the look he received was glacial, obviously their discussion last evening did not please Obi-Wan, and the hostility he felt radiating from the youth was intense…..

Obi-wan wondered (_Has he been sitting there all night?)_ Every time he saw his former Master his heart broke a bit more. Obi-Wan had sensed that Qui-Gon did not believe that the Chancellor had been involved in any wrong doing. Obi-Wan realised no one would believe that the Chancellor was a Sith. He is a powerful man; they would laugh at Obi-Wan if he accused him. The Chancellor was a very important person they bowed and scraped to him constantly. He would have a plausible excuse for anything that I could accuse him of, and they would believe him over me. _(For force sake my own Master didn't believe me, he has a new apprentice and doesn't even have the decency to tell me. I wonder if 'she' is on the ship that's coming.)_

Qui-Gon studied the boy as he ran to catch up to Mingo, in some ways he was old. He had a weary look of some one who had seen too much pain, and in other ways he was just a child scared and anxious. Qui-Gon wanted to embrace him and wipe all the horrors from his soul, and he wanted to protect Obi-wan from the demon that was after him. He just hoped it was not too late…..

The ship burst through the clouds and settled in the field behind the settlement. A crowd had gathered to see these people who had abandoned Obi-wan and now wanted to see him. Obi-Wan stood close to Selina and as far away from Qui-Gon as possible. Qui-Gon stood at the front ready to welcome his friends.

The ramp lowered and a group of young and older Jedi emerged from the ship. Obi-Wan recognised Bant, Siri, and Garen, and he also recognised their Masters. The same Masters who had called him a murderer and a disgrace to the Jedi order. He took a deep breath and let it out shakily. It was so good to see that his friends were actually alive, as he hadn't really believed Qui-Gon. His nervousness showed and Selina put her arm around his shoulder giving it a squeeze. Obi looked up to her and smiled. The clan watched as Qui-Gon spoke to the Jedi and then he pointed to where Obi was standing.

In a flash three young Jedi moved at a fast pace towards their friend, whom they hadn't seen for nearly two years. Obi stepped towards them and was embraced by Bant and Siri, Garen who was a head taller than Obi ruffled his friend's hair. They cried and laughed and hugged each other and remembered the horrors of that day when their lives were changed forever. They smothered Obi, with hugs and kisses, and after the initial greeting they were invited to take a meal with the clan and preparations began.

In the background Master Jinn was discussing the situation with the other Masters, explaining what Obi-wan had been doing since he escaped from Kessell. Qui-Gon told them that Obi-wan was scared, and he believed Obi-wan knew who the Sith Master was.

They were all shocked and dismayed that some one had gone to so much trouble to make Obi-Wan suffer. They also remembered their attitude towards the young man, and were not sure what to say to him. They were feeling nearly every bit as guilty as Qui-Gon was….

"Come I want you to meet my family Obi-Wan said with pride showing through his smile.

His three friends looked at each other in confusion. "Family" Siri inquired.

"Yes they adopted me. I am very lucky. I have a Mother and Father and a Brother. They took good care of me and helped me to recover" He walked with his friends to where his family sat and introduced them.

"Mother, Father, Mingo these are my friends from the Temple".

Selina stood up and placed her hand on Obi-Wans shoulder. "Hello my name is Selina, she motioned to Nalu and said "This is Nalu and Mingo is our Son"

Obi-Wan smiled at his family and told his friends how happy he was. "I am very happy here, and I have found a new life and a new family!"

But his friends could sense that although he was genuine in what he said they could sense a longing and something missing in his soul. As could his adoptive family. After the meal was finished most of the clan went to their homes or back to their work, leaving only Selina, Nalu and Mingo to give Obi moral support. It didn't go unnoticed by Selina or Nalu, that Obi-Wan was extremely happy to see his friends. They could sense that they were more like family than just friends.

Bant was staring at Obi. "What?" Obi questioned.

Bant shifted uncomfortably "Oh Obi can you forgive me for thinking that you killed Bruck, it looked just like you, and then I was knocked unconscious and that's all I remember" she stretched out and held his hand.

He squeezed her hand and said "There is nothing to forgive. You didn't know, I even thought it was me! I didn't know they could make androids that good looking" he laughed.

They all laughed.

"He seems in good spirits, Qui-Gon, what has he said to you" Tahl asked.

Qui-Gon lowered his eyes. "He is very wary of me, and suspicious of my motives.

He seems to be holding something in. Something he wants to confront me about".

"Do you think he hates you or us for what happened to him". Garens Master asked.

"No I know he doesn't hate, it is not within him to hate, yet he is frightened and distressed."

"But doesn't he realise that it's all over now that we know he was innocent." Tahl questioned.

"I don't think he trusts us, and he's afraid of something." Qui admitted.

"Well let's hope our Padawan's can get him to talk" She said.

The day wore on and Obi-wan had been successful in avoiding Qui-Gon and the other Masters, he didn't know what to say to them. When he closed his eyes he only saw how they looked at him that day in the council chambers, and the fact that Qui-Gon hadn't told him about his new apprentice yet, made him feel sick. The conversation moved to training and the Jedi temple, Obi's friends were now senior Padawan's.

"Was it difficult to pass the trials to be promoted to senior Padawan's?" he questioned.

"No" Bant confirmed. "And our Masters helped us, with the difficult parts."

"That's good" Obi replied.

He was about to ask about Qui-Gon's new apprentice when Garen broke into his thoughts.

"Yeah we get to teach some basic kata's to the new Padawan's, and we each have a young apprentice as a buddy to make sure they don't feel out of place when their Masters go on Missions without them.

"Here I have a holo of them. This is Delaware, Master Jenko's new apprentice, we didn't think he would take on a new apprentice after Bruck was killed, but he did. Delaware is a bit like you were 'very serious' but I think he's lightening up a bit as he gets to know us, and this is Saffron, she won the Junior light sabre competition." Garen handed the picture of Delaware and Saffran to Obi who recognised the girl immediately.

It was Qui-Gon's new apprentice. The pain of rejection rose as bile in his throat, and he held it back only just. He just stared at the holo. Just as Garen was about to tell Obi-Wan about Saffron, Obi gagged and went very pale.

"What's the matter Obi? Garen said.

"W-where is? ….he started to say. Yet as he looked up, he looked into the eyes of four Jedi Masters.

He rose quickly to his feet stumbling back a few paces, Mingo noticed and was by his side instantly, giving his adopted brother support against these people who had all but destroyed him.

"What's wrong Obi" Mingo asked.

"Obi-wan what's the matter?" Siri and Bant said in unison.

The youth turned to his brother tears streaming down his face and shoved the picture in Mingo's hand. It's H-Her his new apprentice" he whispered.

Obi took two steps away from Mingo and promptly brought the contents of his stomach up, but before the stunned Jedi could react, Obi-Wan fled off into the barn.

"What happened" they all asked Mingo who was staring after Obi's retreating form.

He turned to face them, looking at the holo. Over the months Obi had told Mingo most of what happened to him from the time he was imprisoned until he arrived at their home. He had described the picture of the one he believed his Master had taken as an apprentice. This picture was how Obi had described her. The same colour hair same blue light sabre and holding a trophy just as Obi-Wan described.

Mingo looked at Qui-Gon there was nothing but disgust in his gaze. "Why did you come here? Isn't it enough that you had him incarcerated, however to flaunt a picture of your new apprentice in front of him is despicable" Mingo snapped with contempt as he threw the picture hitting Qui-Gon in the chest.

Qui-Gon looked at the holo it was a picture of Saffron, Master Linton's Padawan he remembered her winning the light sabre Tournament last year. "Mingo this is not my apprentice, Obi-Wan is my apprentice".

"Qui-Gon is right Mingo" added the other Jedi. "Saffron is Master Linton's Padawan."

Mingo stared at them with a mix of disbelief and confusion.

"Mingo, why would Obi-Wan think that?" Qui-Gon questioned.

"When Obi was in that place his guards showed him a picture of you and her together. They told him she was your new apprentice. He told me that he lost all hope then, and he tried to kill himself, but Dalek convinced him not to. That's when he escaped." Mingo explained.

A noise from the barn made them turn; Obi came out of the barn on his horse and took off across the field.

Qui-Gon stepped forward. "Obi-Wan wait, Obi-Wan it's not true" however the boy was out of earshot.

Qui-Gon looked back at the picture. "This is what he thinks, that I took another Padawan?"

"Yes" Mingo confirmed.

"I could never do that. No matter what I thought he had done. I still loved him, I always have. He is like a son to me."

"Well you have a funny way of showing your love; you never even visited him in that hell hole." Mingo snapped.

"It was forbidden to have any contact with him, as the evidence was clear." Qui-Gon tried to justify.

"Yet it was wrong, you were wrong." Mingo accused.

"Let me borrow your horse. Please I must set things right between us. He cannot go on thinking I abandoned him and took another Padawan."

Mingo hesitated a moment, however he knew in his heart that it was the right thing to do, so he agreed. He told Qui-Gon where he believed Obi-Wan was heading, and Qui-Gon took off in that direction.

tbc...


	19. Chapter 19

**Note: ** **I am sorry if this chapter isn't beta'd as well as it should be. I am losing interest in posting this story.**

Mingo told Qui-Gon where he thought Obi would be. It was a place near the mountain, and there was a waterfall cascading down into the river. There was a cave behind the waterfall, which went through the mountain and came out on the other side into a small enclosed area, surrounded by mountains. That was where Obi-wan would go.

Mingo was right Obi-Wan did go there, and there was plenty of grass for Winter to eat, so Obi-Wan let him go and sat down near the entrance to the cave. He wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his head on his knees, and cried.

He thought _(Why did they have to come here, I was happy, and now I have to watch as My Master leaves with some one else as his Padawan. Why did this have to happen, all I ever wanted was to be a Jedi and to be Qui-Gon's apprentice. Now it will never happen)_ he cried openly.

He didn't sense it when Qui-Gon arrived; his thoughts were in such a jumble. It wasn't until Qui-Gon stood in front of him blocking the sun, that he looked up. He went to get up, however Qui-Gon put both his hands on Obi's shoulders holding him down.

"Padawan, please let me explain" he offered as he rubbed Obi's shoulders.

"Don't call me that, I can't be your Padawan, you have a new Padawan now" the boy stammered still crying bitterly.

"Obi-Wan! Saffron is not my apprentice, you are my apprentice" he said as he gently shook Obi's shoulders.

"Leave me alone, I don't believe you" he snapped.

"Please just listen to what I have to say then you can judge me" Qui-Gon pleaded.

Obi lifted his tear streaked eyes to Qui-Gon's but didn't say anything, which gave Qui-Gon an opening.

"Do you remember Master Linton he was your History Master" Qui-Gon waited for a response. A nod was all he got, that was enough.

"Master Linton was getting to a point where he believed he should take on an apprentice. He chose Saffron. However he was rusty with a sabre, because he spent all his time teaching. So in my spare time I gave them both sabre lessons. Saffron was good enough to win the junior sabre competition, and someone asked if I wouldn't mind having my photo taken with her, at first I said no but they kept insisting so I relinquished and agreed. At the time it didn't feel right, I had a feeling through the force that I was betraying you, yet I pushed the feeling away. That was when I started having nightmares and dreams about you. It was at about that time that I started to question your guilt. Oh Obi-wan I could never replace you, if you do not want me to continue with your training I will understand. Nevertheless I will never take another Padawan except you. If I cannot be your Master then I do not want to be any ones Master."

Obi-wan's sobs decreased into hitched breaths, "She's not your apprentice?" he said

"No Obi-wan she is not. As I said before, you are my apprentice whether you like it or not."

Qui-Gon smiled and was pleasantly surprised to get a small smile back.

"Obi-wan?...on the veranda you asked me 'Who gave the orders to the Commander on Kessell, I sensed you weren't happy with my answer, and you said sarcastically The Chancellor is above reproach

You also stated that the Commander would have replied to the Chancellors Letter So you are saying that if the Chancellor received a letter from the Commander he would have known what treatment you were receiving in prison?" Qui-Gon waited but Obi wasn't going to tell him anything, he didn't want to be called a liar again.

"Unless he already knew how they were treating you, because he was the one that put you in Kessel?" Qui-Gon hinted still rubbing Obi's shoulders.

Obi-Wan didn't know what to say, was Qui-Gon admitting that he believed him, or was he baiting him.

"W-What do you want me to s-say" Obi sobbed.

"I think you have already told me you killed his apprentice, he is a Sith."

Obi's mouth opened and his eyes went wide, and he was shocked, did Qui-Gon believe him.

He was about to answer Qui-Gon when a beeping sound broke the silence. It was Qui-Gon's comm. unit

"Master Jinn here"

"Qui-Gon, many times tried we have to contact you. Over a week, waiting we are for word from you"

"Master Yoda" It is Good to hear your voice."

"Problem we hope there is not?" Yoda questioned.

"No Master there is no problem, may I ask who 'we' is"

Yoda made a sound and then the next voice was one that Obi-Wan would never forget.

"Master Jinn….its Chancellor Palpatine here."

Qui-Gon sensed the distress coming from his Padawan and before Obi could cry out Qui-Gon put his hand up against Obi's mouth and shook his head, silencing the young man.

"We haven't heard from you in over a week Master Jinn, and I… er… we were wondering how the search was going." The Chancellor said.

"Chancellor, this is an unexpected call, I didn't realise you were so interested." Qui-Gon admitted to the man.

"Yes…..yes… I am feeling just awful about your young man, and when we hadn't heard from you we thought you may have found something. Or perhaps you have had trouble."

"No Chancellor I'm afraid we haven't found anything, we have been stuck in the Correllia system for some time due to the meteor storms, and I do believe it is that, which has caused a communication failure. It seems to be clearing now, and we will be heading to Yavin 4 shortly. Now that communications have been restored, I will contact you again shortly if that is all Chancellor?"

"Oh yes certainly" the voice on the other end said.

Qui-Gon ended the transmission and studied his apprentice for a moment. Obi-Wan was stunned, he had never in his entire apprenticeship ever heard Qui-Gon lie .

"Y-you l-lied to him" he stammered out.

"Yes unfortunately I did, nevertheless I certainly will not make a habit of lying in the future, unless it is to protect you"

Obi-Wan was speechless he just stared at qui-Gon.

"To protect me?" he asked.

"Yes Padawan…. I must tell you that the ship we are using belongs to the Chancellor"….. Qui-Gon started but was interrupted by ..

"Nooo…. you brought his ship here…..He will find me, he will know where I am…..My family are in danger he will punish them to get me" Obi stammered as he tried to stand up.

However Qui-Gon grabbed him "Calm down now, it's alright I'm trying to tell you, that we searched the ship before Master Tahl left Delago, they found a tracking device and destroyed it. No one can trace the ship it is free of tracking devices. Obi-Wan I want you to tell me if I am correct in assuming that the Chancellor is the Sith Master."

Obi shook his head "I-I'm scared, no one will believe me. The Sith is powerful, and he has many friends, I have none!".

Qui-Gon reached out and held Obi's gaze, "I am your friend and contrary to what you imagine, you have many friends and they will believe you."

Tears started streaming down Obi-Wan's face and he sobbed "He is so powerful" He cried.

Qui-Gon pulled him towards his chest, and the boy didn't struggle. He fell into the embrace, wrapping his own arms around Qui-Gon's waist.

If Obi-Wan had looked up, he would have seen the tears streaming down Qui-Gon's face, usually the austere Jedi Master was a tower of strength. Yet the last two years had caught up to him, it was a mixture of Guilt, relief, and awe of this fine young man, and trepidation of the future.

They sat there embracing for the longest time neither saying a word.

Only the sound of Qui-Gon's comm. disturbed the tranquil moment, he sent calming waves to the frazzled youth while he answered the call.

"Jinn" he said quietly.

"Qui-Gon its Tahl are you all right, is Obi-Wan all right?".

"Yes he answered we are both fine. I do believe we will be coming back shortly"

"Oh good we shall be expecting you then, Tahl out"

Qui-Gon pulled out a cloth from under his tunic and wiped Obi's face. The boy's eyes had a relieved look about them. Like a great weight had been lifted, it had not totally gone but it was lighter now.

"Obi-Wan will you trust me, will you believe me when I say that I will never forsake you again. Will you give me a chance to redeem myself as you're Master, to fulfil the pledge I made to you when I took you as my apprentice. To guide, protect, and train you to Knighthood." Qui-Gon asked.

He held the boys gaze and was still embracing him around his shoulders. He waited for an answer. multiple emotions swirled in those changeable eyes.

"M-Master" he spoke softly. "I have always trusted you even in my darkest hour, I trusted you. I didn't want to believe them when they said you had another Padawan. I wanted to believe they were lying.

Yet I was in so much pain, and I couldn't feel the force, and they kept taunting me." he sighed.

"I was so tired, and I wanted it all to end. I thought if I died and passed into the force I could wait for you. I knew that you would know the truth then. However Dalek reminded me of Siri and Garen, and how they would be lost to a life of slavery, if I gave up. So with his help I continued on, knowing that if I found them I would regain your trust. It has always been my desire to be guided to Knighthood by you".

A touch of hesitancy was spoken with the next part. "How can you protect me from the Sith, and what about Selina, Nalu and Mingo. If the Sith finds out who they are he will use them against me."

"I have a plan Padawan and I needed to know that you want to return to the Jedi Temple with me?"

"Oh Master I do….. I like it here with my new family…., but it is not the same, it is not who I am" Obi admitted.

"Then tell me Padawan why haven't you accessed the force, your force signature seems subdued, and muted."

Obi-Wan lowered his head in shame and whispered. "I have failed to uphold Jedi ideals; I have dishonoured the code and the Jedi Order. I am ashamed to say I used the force in an unethical way." he whispered.

"In what way did you do that my Padawan?" Qui-Gon inquired.

"When I was imprisoned and the force was taken from me, it was all I wanted, I felt lost without it, and when the force finally returned to me. There was immense pain and I felt hollow, like some one had ripped my life out of my head."

Qui-Gon winced; he knew that the pain was from the shattered bond.

"However to get off Kessell I desperately needed credits and a ship, and most of the inhabitants near the space ports were traders and merchants. So I mind tricked them into giving me what I needed.

I knew it was wrong and I felt so guilty doing it. but I pushed that thought away, as I needed to focus on saving my friends. But every time I accessed the force, I was afraid the Jedi or the Sith would sense me.

I was so scared of being caught; I couldn't go back to Kessell, not ever! So I only used the force when it was necessary, and most of the time I misused it to gain information or to collect credits for my journey."

"Did you hurt anyone by misusing the force Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon inquired.

"No Master, I only used it against those that profited off others misfortunes."

"I see" said Qui-Gon. "Obi-Wan no one would condemn you for using the force to get off Kessell.

The Council will understand. I understand and I am grateful you did use the force to get away.

Obi-wan let out the breath he was holding and smiled at Qui-Gon. "The last time I used the force was when I thought Siri and Garen had died. I pulled my self into it letting it guide me when my ship was out of control. When I crashed here, I was healed by these people, and they said they knew I was coming, they had felt it thought the force."

That worried me, because I didn't want to be found and taken back to prison. The longer I stayed here the more, I thought of how I had misused the force, and it made me feel ashamed. I was scared to delve deeply, and I wouldn't allow the force to envelop me totally as I had before. I had so wanted to access the force, yet I was afraid to open up fully. So I blocked it, and I built walls around my connection, partly because I felt guilty about using the force for my own advantage and partly because the Jedi or the Sith would find me."

Qui-Gon took his hands from Obi-Wan's shoulders and stroked the lads hair, and then he ran his fingers down Obi-Wan's face and cupped it in his large gentle hands. He lifted the boys face up so he was looking into Qui-Gon's eyes.

"Obi-wan? I know I have not been the perfect Master to you and I am ashamed of my behaviour where you are concerned, I wish to earn your trust and forgiveness. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Without you I am only a shell with no substance. I know it is selfish of me, but I need you. Obi-wan, would you consent to reforming our bond." Qui-Gon practically begged.

Obi-Wan hitched a breath and gazed into Qui-Gon's eyes he could see compassion and love in those eyes. He smiled and reached up with his hands and placed them over Qui-Gon's hands

"I consent Master" he said with tears glistening.

They leaned forward until their foreheads touched and closed their eyes. Opening themselves to the force, mind and soul connected. Qui-Gon had never experienced such raw power emitted from another Jedi as it was from Obi-Wan. The delicate tendrils of the force were brilliant white, and Qui-Gon was amazed. Their connection was more powerful than it had been the first time they bonded when Obi-wan was Twelve.

He wondered if Obi-Wan's midiclorian count was still the same, and he wondered if Obi-Wan realised how powerful he was. While the process of bonding was taking place, all the emotional, physical and mental pain Obi-Wan had experienced was drawn out of his body and collected in wispy threads of the force and like a breeze took them through Qui-Gon showing him every moment, every horror and then dispersing all the pain into the Force. It was cleansing Obi-Wan, and it was releasing him from his Pain.

When the bonding was complete Qui-Gon opened his eyes and was astonished at the vision of purity that sat before him. Obi-Wan opened his eyes and they held no sadness or pain, and they were bright and clear.

Qui-Gon smiled and whispered "My light, my Padawan"

"Master I love you" Obi-wan answered smiling the most brilliant smile, one that Qui-Gon had not seen for over two years.

"As I love you my child" They embraced for a moment then Qui-Gon dug into his pocket and pulled out Obi-wan's rock, the one he had given him on his thirteenth name day. He placed it in Obi-wan's hand and the boy smiled and closed his hand over it. It pulsed with force energy and warmed his hand.

Qui-Gon indicated that they should head back to the settlement, and Obi-Wan nodded in agreement.

Heading back across the field Obi-wan's horse gathered speed and was running just slightly in front of the horse Qui-Gon was riding. Qui-Gon watched in fascination as part of his vision was coming true.

The sun was shining off Obi-wan's hair which was blowing in the breeze, his horse was moving effortlessly across the ground and Obi-wan was fairly glowing with happiness. Qui-Gon could sense through their newly formed bond, that the boy was extremely happy.

Qui-Gon stretched out with his force sense, touching their bond. He sent waves of love and respect through the force and the gossamer threads twined around Obi-wan's soul, and the warmth of the feeling made him turn slightly to gaze at his Master. Qui-Gon's heart filled with joy when the smile that erupted over Obi-Wan's face was brilliant. Qui-Gon would not think about the future at this moment, would not think about the remainder of the vision, or the darkness that would envelop his Padawan, in the times to come. For the moment he would bask in the joy and beauty of his beloved child of light, he would prepare him for a battle with the darkness, and his training would become the most important part of Qui-Gon's life. He would do everything within his power to make sure that the rest of the vision would not come true…

tbc...


	20. Chapter 20

When they rode up to the farm a large welcoming party was there, and they had cooked a meal on the open fire. The embers lit up the evening sky, and the stars glistened. Every one was glad they had returned, and Obi-Wan was smothered in attention. Selina knew the minute she saw him that their time with Obi was ending. From the very first time they saw him they knew this day would come, they knew his destiny was a long way from Arkania.

Obi-wan looked into Selina's eyes and saw a flash of pain quickly disguised with a smile and an embrace.

"Are you alright Obi? she asked.

His eyes filled with tears, as he opened his mouth to speak. However Selina pulled him into her arms and whispered in his ear. "Do not be sad, we knew you couldn't stay with us forever you have a destiny and it is not here with us. You must go, we know this but just remember that you were loved unconditionally and you will forever remain our son. No matter how far away you are, always remember that we love you"

Obi-wan cleared his throat and spoke. "I am so sorry that I must leave, however I want you to know that I found something here that I will treasure always, and it will remain deep in my soul. I found an unselfish love, and a happiness I hadn't felt for a long time. I was truly happy being your son. I will miss you terribly, and I will miss having a brother like you Mingo, you allowed me to share your parents. There are not many who could be that generous."

"For you Obi-Wan it was easy, you are truly my brother, and I will always think of you in that way" Mingo ruffled his hair and pulled in into a hug.

"I would like to be able to say that I will keep in touch with you, but I think it will be dangerous to do so. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you because of me" Obi explained.

Nalu stepped up next to Selina and put his hands on Obi's shoulders turning him around. Nalu cupped his face and then pulled him to his chest. "Keep safe my Son" and always remember us. We are still your family no matter where or how far you travel, we will always be here." Nalu placed his hand over Obi's heart and Selina put hers over his, and then Mingo put his hand over hers. Obi-wan could feel the warmth and love they were sending him, and with tears running down his face he put his hands over theirs.

Qui-Gon and the other Masters watched in awe of this fine young man who had a knack of being loved by who ever he came in contact with. It brought back memories of their failure to protect the innocence they saw in him. Later while Obi-Wan was talking to his friends, Qui-Gon spoke to Nalu, Selina and Mingo.

He explained his plan to them and they understood the reason why there could be no contact with Obi-Wan in the future, well at least until the Sith were eliminated and the threat was over. Which as Qui-Gon explained would not be an easy task and may take many years.

A meeting of the whole settlement was organised to explain that Obi-Wan was leaving and a code of silence was forged, no one would mention or tell anyone from the outside worlds that Obi-Wan had been living there otherwise their lives may be in danger.

Finally it was time to leave. Now Obi-Wan understood how families felt when their children were taken as infants to the Jedi Temple. Yet he also understood what risks there were to the Jedi if it was known who their families were. Even so it was hard for him to turn his back and walk away, without one last hug for his adopted family.

As the ramp closed and the ship lifted off Qui-Gon came and stood next to his Padawan who was looking out the viewing screen, he rested his hand on Obi's shoulder and together they watched as the planet disappeared from view.

Qui-Gon had a plan but he had to convince his fellow Masters, that Palpatine was a Sith, and it certainly wasn't going to be easy, as the man was very popular with the Senate. Once the other Padawan's had turned in for the night, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan went to the forward common room just off the cockpit. It was a secluded room the Chancellor used for his private business so the room was soundproofed.

Qui-Gon thought it best that the other Padawan's didn't learn the truth, as they being young and headstrong may have been unable to cover their anger towards the Chancellor. The three Masters, Tahl, Gallia, and Le-Lo were waiting. Qui-Gon had asked them to meet him there once their Padawan's were asleep. They were surprised when Obi-Wan came in with Qui-Gon.

Master Le-lo looked confused and said "Shouldn't you be in Bed Obi-Wan?

"No" Qui-Gon answered motioning them all to sit. "What I have to tell you concerns my Padawan. However it will be safer if your Padawan's do not hear of what I am about to tell you."

"Does this have something to do with the tracking device we found and the fact that you do not want the Temple to know we have found Obi-Wan yet?" Tahl queried.

"Very perceptive of you Tahl" Qui-Gon bowed slightly.

"Somehow I get the feeling through the force we aren't going to like what we hear" Master Gallia added.

Qui-Gon rested his hand on Obi's shoulder giving the boy support, and then he began. He went over everything that happened. Beginning from the time that Obi had killed the Sith apprentice, and including very detail of the supposed killing of his friends on Hesperidium. A trip that was organised by the Chancellor. To his imprisonment on Kessell, and the written orders for Obi-Wan's punishment. The interest that the Chancellor took in the case. The fact that they were given a ship by the Chancellor to search with. Qui-Gon explained about the photo of him and Saffron, how it was the Chancellor who insisted on having the photo taken. The same photo that was shown to Obi-Wan in prison.

Obi-Wan could sense through the force that the Masters were beginning to realise who was behind the whole terrible nightmare.

It was Tahl who broke the silence, "You are saying that Chancellor Palpatine has something to do with all this" aren't you Qui-Gon?"

"Yes" He said.

"You believe that the Chancellor is a Sith" She added.

"No I cannot believe it" Stammered Master Gallia even though that thought had actually crossed her mind.

Master Le-lo just stepped back and sunk down into the chair. "Oh My" he sighed.

Master Gallia watched Obi-Wan and saw the pained expression on his face. "Obi-Wan it that why you were sent to prison because you knew who the Sith was? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I couldn't, he threatened Siri and Garen. He said if I told the truth at my trial, firstly no one would believe me and secondly he would kill Siri and Garen. He said if I did as I was told he wouldn't hurt Bant either." Obi-Wan's voice trembled. "He wanted to punish me for killing his apprentice. He said I would suffer in prison and that there was nothing I could do about it"

"Oh Obi-Wan we are so sorry" Master Gallia confirmed.

After a few moments the three Masters, reached out to the force for guidance. The force was loud and clear, they all shook their heads at the unexpected revelation.

"What are we going to do; we cannot just waltz in to the Senate and accuse him. No one would believe us either!" Adie Gallia exclaimed.

"I have a plan" Qui-Gon announced.

"It better be a good one then" Le –Lo declared. "Well what is your plan?"

"In my last communication with Master Yoda and Palapatine, I lied to them and said we were still in the Corellia system." Qui-Gon started to explain.

"My Qui-Gon it is unlike you to lie" Tahl smirked.

"To protect my Padawan I will resort to almost anything." he answered.

She nodded in agreement.

"I will contact them again telling them we have information that someone identified as Obi-Wan was seen on Malestare and has gone into hiding up in the Hills. It is far enough away from Arkania that no one would think of coming here. However I will let it be known that it will take us a week to get there as we have to stop for repairs because of meteor damage. Palpatine will think this damage caused his tracking device to fail. I will tell them that the repairs will take several days." Qui-Gon explained.

"Do you think he will believe your story?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I can be very convincing Padawan" Qui-Gon smiled and rested his hand on Obi's shoulder.

"That way if the Chancellor is desperate to find Obi-Wan before we do, he will make some excuse to leave Corrusant. Once he leaves, we will return to Corruscant and speak with the Council it will give us a week to convince them of his deceit.

"The Dark side is very strong, and he has covered his identity well, it will be hard to expose him". Master Gallia admitted.

They all agreed that it could take some time before the truth came out.

"What about Obi-wan? what if the Chancellor tries to speak to him or worse tries to kidnap him. He will not want Obi-wan around to identify him?" Tahl asked.

"Yes I thought of that" Qui-Gon added. "When we arrive in Corruscant I will let it be known that Obi-wan cannot remember anything that happened to him, as he had a head injury, which caused memory blackout. We will say that our contact on Malestare found him wandering in the hills and that he was very ill and didn't know who he was. So he brought Obi-Wan to us."

"Do you think the Chancellor will believe it, and can Obi-Wan control his emotions around the Chancellor?

"Will we be able to pretend like nothing has changed?" Tahl questioned.

"Master Tahl I will do what I must" Obi-Wan finally said.

Tahl exchanged glances with Qui-Gon that was Qui-Gon's favourite phrase, his Padawan was learning Qui-Gon's traits. Her eyes quickly moved back to Obi-wan as he was continuing to speak.

"I have suffered a great deal at the hands of the Sith. Nevertheless I know what he will do to others if he is allowed to continue unchecked. I have placed my faith in the Force and in My Master's hands. I feel stronger and more connected to the force than I have ever felt before, and I am confident that with all your help, I can handle whatever the Sith has in mind."

Qui-Gon smiled at his apprentice, and then he addressed the other Masters.

"Our bonding is solid, and the force has shown me that Obi-wan has an important destiny to fulfil. If Obi-Wan can do this then so can we. It will be the difference of living in the light or being consumed by the darkness. This is our most important mission" Qui-Gon stated.

The other Masters all sat in thought. Then one by one they agreed and asked what they should attend to first.

"First I must ask my Padawan to do something that I am sure will be embarrassing and uncomfortable for him." Qui-Gon brought Obi closer to him.

"Master do I have to show them... Can't I just tell them" Obi whispered.

"My Padawan, seeing is believing. The power in that is stronger than any words can say"

"Very well Master, I will do as you ask" Obi stepped forward so each Master could see him fully, and then he began to take off his tunic and under shirt.

The gasps of horror that escaped the Masters lips, and then momentary silence engulfed the room as they looked upon the scarred body of this young man. Qui-Gon motioned for Obi to remove his outer pants leaving only his under garments on. The healed gashes and whip marks that covered his entire body right down to his ankles where ugly reminders of his imprisonment.

"Turn around please Padawan". The boy did as he was asked, and the back of his body was in no better condition.

"Thank You Padawan you may dress now, and I apologies for putting you through this. However I felt it was necessary that these Masters understand the consequences of your imprisonment."

Obi-Wan quickly dressed, and then sat down next to his Master.

Master Tahl was the first to speak. "Oh Obi-Wan I am so sorry that you were put through this ordeal."

The other Masters wholly agreed with her. Obi-wan didn't know what to say so he just nodded.

After finalising their plans and explaining why it would be best for the safety of their Padawan's that they not be told of the plans, Qui-Gon turned to Obi and said "You may go to bed now my Padawan, you have had a big day. I will come and check on you shortly."

"Thank You Master, I am tired. Good night Masters" he said as he bowed and then turned and left for bed.

They all watched him leave they were stunned by what they had seen.

"How could the commander of the prison, not know what was going on".

" If I hadn't seen the marks myself, I would never have believed it. That a guard could have so little compassion to beat a mere child that badly." Master Gallia said shaking her head.

Master Le-lo commented that the Sith must have had some sadistic pleasure knowing what was happening to the boy. He wondered why he hadn't just killed Obi-Wan.

"Because Obi-Wans pain would be over, and Palpatine wanted to feed off his continued pain. The Dark side is evil and evil people are sadistic." Qui agreed.

Qui-Gon stood up and announced that he was going to contact the Temple. So they all went to the communications room and Qui contacted Yoda. Qui-Gon put his shields up as he didn't want Yoda suspecting anything.

"Master Yoda we have good news, our contact on Malestare has informed us that he has identified Obi-Wan, the boy is hiding up in the hills."

"Good news this is. Relief it will be to have him back home. Belongs here he does" Yoda stated.

Qui-Gon then mentioned to Yoda "I believe the Chancellor wished to know if we found him, is he on Corruscant or is he away on business."

"Chancellor Palpatine, not leaving planet for several weeks, has many Senate meetings to attend. He has been away far too much of late, mostly personal business. However the Senate have requested he concentrate on the matters of the Republic. His first Meeting tomorrow it is, Republic Ambassadors are waiting to speak with him." Yoda explained.

"Then will you tell him the good news. I will contact you in the morning, and we will have information concerning our estimated time of departure by then. Unfortunately we have sustained slight meteor damage knocking out some of our instruments, and we may be delayed for a few days before going to Malestare to retrieve Obi-Wan"

"Yes... yes... tell the Chancellor I will, strange it is that most interested in any news about our lost one he is" Yoda wondered out loud.

"Thank you Master Yoda" Qui-Gon ended the transmission.

"So!" Tahl exclaimed "Now we wait and see if he leaves the planet or not"

Later Qui-Gon entered his and Obi-Wans cabin. He was getting ready for bed in the darkened room. When he noticed that the room was getting lighter. He turned towards the cot where Obi was sleeping fitfully, and noticed a shimmering soft glow surrounding Obi-Wans whole body.

Qui-Gon could sense the forces presence wrapping the young man in a protective cocoon, seemingly chasing away his current bad dream. He watched in amazement as the boys body relaxed into the embrace of the force, and his breathing calmed and a look of peace came over him.

Qui-Gon was absolutely certain now that Obi-Wan was no ordinary Jedi, he now believed he had been entrusted to care for the forces child of light. Watching the force encase his Padawan, he felt the force touch him also. It was calm acknowledgement of his discovery and it washed over and through him.

Morning came and with it the comm. unit beeped urgently. The Masters were close by and listened to the conversation.

"Jinn Here"

"Master Jinn, Chancellor Palpatine here. Good news you have I hear?"

"Yes Chancellor, Good news indeed, However we have encountered a slight delay." Qui stated.

"Oh what is the problem, may I help in any way?" Palpatine gushed.

"No thank you Chancellor, it is just that we will be delayed in going to Malestare for a week as we sustained slight damage to the ship from a meteor shower and repairs will take three days. But our contact on Malestare assures us that Obi-Wan is still hiding out in the hills.

"Oh I see, a shame it is that you cannot pick him up sooner, yet I am sure you will get there as soon as possible"

"Yes Chancellor, we will be leaving our present position in the Corellia system after the repairs are done, and it will take two days to get there then three days back to Corruscant. We have waited this long another week cannot hurt." Qui-Gon answered.

"Very well then" The Chancellor agreed. "I look forward to seeing your young man on your return."

Qui-Gon spoke momentarily to Yoda then ended the transmission.

"We will wait a couple of hours then I will contact Yoda to see if the Chancellor has left the planet." Qui-Gon told the other Masters.

Only an hour later the comm. buzzed again. "Jinn here"

"Qui-Gon" Mace answered. "It is good to hear your voice, Yoda tells me you know where Obi-Wan is?"

"Yes Mace I will tell you all about it on our return to the Temple. I thought you would be at the Senate Building by now isn't there a meeting on today?" Qui-Gon inquired.

"Well there was supposed to be, however the Chancellor has cancelled all his meetings here on Corruscant again. This is becoming quite a habit with him. Some matter of the utmost importance made him leave the planet."

"Oh really Mace what could be more important than a Senate meeting?" Qui-Gon asked.

"A private matter of a political emergency he told Master Yoda, apparently he will be gone for a week!" Mace answered.

"I see" Qui-Gon said as he quickly glanced at his fellow Jedi. "Mace" I wish to speak to you and Yoda privately it is imperative that this conversation is kept strictly confidential and no other including the Chancellor must be aware of it.

"My Qui-Gon it sounds so ominous, Yoda is here with me at this moment. What is it"

"It is impossible to speak about it now, I will contact you later today and speak to you this evening" Qui answered.

"Very well we shall wait for your call"

Qui-Gon ended the transmission and sat down to discuss their plans with the other Masters.

"We will be coming out of hyperspace in three hours and then it will be another hour before we land on Corruscant. The Chancellor did as I expected and has left Corruscant. So we have at least a week to convince the Council of the presence of the Sith.

"We must continue to keep our apprentices from suspecting anything, I know Bant is starting to wonder why we keep having these private meetings" Tahl admitted.

Gallia and Le-lo agreed "Yes they are at an age were they think they should know everything." She chuckled.

"How is Obi-Wan?" Tahl asked Qui-Gon.

"He slept very well last night, and I believe the force had a lot to do with that. "I couldn't sleep much myself so I just sat and watched him. He is an amazing young man, and his connection to the force is exceptional. He certainly hasn't lost his appetite, Qui-Gon chuckled. "It is lucky we will be home soon or there will not be anything left to eat". He laughed.

"It is good to hear you laugh again Qui-Gon, it has been a long time" Tahl commented.

"Yes it has, let us pray to the force that there will be more time for the Jedi to laugh".

tbc... Thanks for the reviews.


	21. Chapter 21

Night fell and darkness filled the Hanger, in which their ship landed in. Qui-Gon had arranged for no welcoming committee and Mace and Yoda would meet them in a secluded chamber that was on the same level as the landing platform. The three Masters had given their apprentices instructions to go to their apartments and speak to no one until their Masters came to them.

"But Master Tahl, why can't we stay with you and Obi-Wan. We helped search why are we to be left out now. Bant whined. Garen and Siri were going to add their voices but got stern looks from their Masters.

"We will explain it to you as soon as we can…Now go" Tahl answered.

Once the apprentices had left Qui-Gon put his arm around Obi's Shoulder and started to walk towards the doors. He could feel a slight hesitation in Obi-Wan's body. He leant in and whispered. "I will protect you with my life young one. Do not fear."

Obi-Wan looked into his Masters eyes and smiled. Entering the room they saw Yoda and Mace sitting on two of seven arm chairs in the room. They stood and greeted the Masters.

"Welcome home" Mace greeted.

Their eyes moved over each Master and each one nodded their hello, then their eyes settled on Obi-Wan who was sandwiched in-between the four Jedi.

"My heart is happy, returned to your rightful place, you have, and so sorry we are". Yoda said as he shuffled up close to the young man.

Obi-Wan watched as he approached and when he was standing in front of him he sank down on his knees to greet the aged Master. "It is good to see you Master Yoda"

The old Jedi could see the glistening eyes taking in everything around him; they were the eyes of innocence. (_Noticed that before I did not' Yoda thought)_

Mace stepped up and said "Welcome home Obi-Wan" holding out his hands, the boy placed his hands in the larger ones of Mace Windu, and was lifted up to his feet.

"Come sit down and tell us your story."

Qui-Gon began; He wanted to ease into the revelation about the Chancellor. "As you know Masters, Obi-Wan was set up, nevertheless evidence has come to light that what Siri told us about their abduction and consequent sale as slaves was missing important parts. Siri told us that an evil presence disguised by a cloak and hood, rendered them unconscious after they had seen the real Obi-Wan kill the android. When they woke on the transport they had no knowledge of what happened after the android was killed. The dark presence was the Sith Master; it was his apprentice Obi-Wan killed on Culroon 111.

It enraged the Sith Master that Obi-Wan had killed his apprentice and he exacted his revenge on Obi-Wan. When he removed Siri and Garen from the room he revealed himself to Obi-Wan, and over the course of the next few hours, he imprisoned him taunting him, and set his plans in motion."

"Saying you are that know who the Sith Master is, does Obi-wan?" Yoda interrupted Qui-Gon.

"Yes" Master, Obi-Wan knows the identity of the Sith."

"Tell us now you will, find him and arrest him we must" Yoda stamped his stick as he spoke.

The sudden action made Obi-Wan jump in his chair, it didn't go unnoticed by all in the room.

Mace responded "Master Yoda I am sure that is what they are leading up to. I sense there will

be complications in exacting justice, am I correct Master Jinn"

"Yes it is a difficult situation we are in; the person is very powerful and has amassed an army

of followers who are either scared to go against him or have been blinded by the promise of great wealth. I wish to allow my Padawan to explain what happened before he was tried for the crime, and he will explain about his imprisonment."

Qui-Gon nodded to Obi-Wan who sat up straight and faced Master Yoda and Windu. Obi-wan retold the story from the time they went to Hesperidium, to being tried for murder.

"I think he was wary of me for some reason, because he wouldn't touch me, I could feel the force building in me, and he sensed it and told me that if I broke free and attacked him the bounty hunter would kill my friends. He showed me a vid of my friends being taken away, and I asked him what he wanted. He just laughed and said that with me out of the way he had the power to destroy the Jedi.

I didn't know what he meant; I didn't know why he thought I could make a difference to his plans. I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid for my friends. I didn't think you would believe that I would kill my friends. So I kept quiet hoping that you would sense the truth. Obi-Wan glanced at his Master. "But I was found guilty and sent to Kessell" Obi-Wan lowered his head for a moment memories clouding his mind.

Qui-Gon leaned over and rested his hand on Obi's shoulder "Take a moment….Calm your thoughts" he whispered.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and continued.

"The Sith had told me that I would be 'looked after' by his own personal guards. That they would make sure I remembered what I had done to him everyday. For six months they beat me, my cell was kept in darkness, and I was kept in chains. I could not move very fast or get away from the punishment."

Mace shuddered at the thought. He felt sick at the cruelness of the actions. Yoda's ears slumped and he rested his chin on his stick, listening intently.

"Then I escaped and for the next six months I looked for Garen and Siri." He dropped his gaze and slowly said. "I used the force for my own advantage. I needed credits and clothes; I used Jedi mind tricks to secure all the credits I needed to continue the search. I couldn't ask for help, I still thought I was a wanted criminal, and I was afraid if you caught me you would send me back, and I thought Pa…….… 'the Sith' might also be searching for me.

He finished his story nearly slipping with Palpatine's name, and leaned back, Qui-Gon's

hand still on his shoulder for support.

"Masters" Qui-Gon started. "Masters Tahl, Gallia and Li-lo, and I know who the Sith Master is. Things that happened seem to be too coincidental. One fact that was overlooked. When the Commander of the jail received the letter about my Padawan's Guards, I wonder why a reply wasn't sent informing the Senate of the cruel treatment he was receiving. Surely someone must have known what was going on."

Mace answered Qui-Gon. "We asked the Chancellor and his Senate staff, they knew nothing about the forgery."

"Yes convenient wasn't it that a forgery can be sent, but a reply didn't come back. It appears there is a cover up in the Chancellors office." Qui-Gon hinted. "My Padawan was tormented with a picture of myself with another apprentice. Padawan Saffron won the Junior Sabre Tournament. Obi-Wan was shown a picture of her standing next to me. Obi-wan was told that she was my new apprentice."

"How did a picture of You and Padawan Saffron get sent to the prison" Mace asked.

"I was congratulating Padawan Saffron, on her win and the Chancellor asked if I would have my picture taken with her. I refused at first but the Chancellor insisted." Qui-Gon informed them.

Yoda's ears pricked up and he made a noise 'ummm' See a connection there you do, ummm".

"Yes Master" Qui-Gon answered.

"When Siri and Garen came back, do you not think it strange that the Chancellor gave us one of his ships to search with, in the past he has never had any involvement in searching for lost Jedi. At the time I was so filled with guilt that I didn't really give it much thought. I was just glad we had a ship in which to search. It was something about the way Obi-Wan spoke about the Chancellor that made me decide to check his ship out. I felt an allusive warning through the force, as I thought about Obi-Wans reaction to the Chancellor. I contacted Tahl and asked her to search the ship." He looked to Tahl.

She cleared her throat and spoke nodding to Qui-Gon. "When Qui-Gon asked me to search the ship I thought he was joking, however we searched anyway. We found a tracking device hidden under the navigation panel."

"How long do you believe it has been there?" Mace queried.

"From the look of it, and the way it was concealed I would say it was put in on Coruscant." Tahl answered.

"Master Yoda?" Qui-Gon began "When you contacted me several days ago you seemed concerned that we hadn't contacted you for over a week, and it was in this time that we had passed through the storm that hindered transmissions, then we found the tracking device. Over the last year we have not contacted you for several weeks at a time, why was this time different?

Yoda studied Qui-Gon for a moment then as he nodded he spoke. "Decision to contact you, not mine, Chancellor Palpatine requested it he did. Mentioned did he that concerned for Jedi welfare he was, questioned why no contact had been made. Thought at the time more concerned regarding his ship he was."

Mace spoke up "You think the Chancellor knew about the tracking device planted on his ship?" All the Masters looked at him, without saying anything. Mace continued. "Are you saying that the Sith is a high official in the Senate, one who has access to the Chancellor?"

All eyes looked at Obi-Wan. But it was Master Yoda who spoke, banging his stick on the floor to gain every ones attention. "Feel it I do, he one you speak of, Palpatine it is"

"What!" Mace blurted out. "Master Yoda you cannot be serious. Qui-Gon stop this nonsense, tell us who the Sith is. Surely you do not believe it is the Chancellor?" Mace stammered.

Just by looking at every face in the room he knew that was exactly what they were saying.

He slumped back in his chair, "Oh my' no one will believe that the chancellor is a Sith….How will we prove it" he said bluntly.

"That is why we didn't want to discuss this in front of the Council, at this moment we are not sure who to trust other than yourselves" Qui-Gon Stated. "If it was just Palpatine, we would swiftly put an end to his reign; however we must tread carefully until we know exactly who is conspiring with him. Palpatine bragged to Obi-Wan that he had an army worthy of the Dark side, one he would command to destroy the Jedi, like the Jedi destroyed the Sith a millennia ago."

"Young one, quiet you are, afraid are you that believe you we will not?" Yoda spoke looking deep into Obi-Wan's eyes.

Obi-Wan held his gaze and answered. "Yes Master, he is very powerful. He said he is not afraid of the Jedi and that he will wipe them from the face of the galaxy"

"Ahh 'just words' for the young to fear, and tell you this young one…….afraid He is"

"Master I mean no disrespect to you, yet he didn't look 'Afraid to me… what is he afraid of, If I may ask?" Obi-Wan said.

"Not what, youngling but who! Afraid the Sith is of YOU… Obi-Wan!" Yoda exclaimed pointing his stick at Obi.

"Me" Obi stuttered. He shook his head. "Why would he be afraid of me I'm just a Padawan?"

"More than just a Padawan You are….special You are. Sense I do that the force has Chosen you"

"Chosen me for what?" He asked confused.

"Sense I do that your destiny it is to destroy the Sith" Yoda stated looking at each Master in the room. "But do not fear, not yet the time is….much to learn you have…..Your training begins now in earnest. All here will share in your training. What we know keep to ourselves we will, until time is right."

"What about the Chancellor, he will know that Obi-Wan knows who he is." Mace commented.

Qui-Gon nodded and answered his question. "I have a plan, as you can see Obi-Wan has many scars and old injuries. I suggest that when the Chancellor returns we explain that our contact in Malestare found Obi-wan unconscious and decided to bring him to us, and the repairs to the ship didn't take as long as we thought. We will show him damage done to the Navigation panel which we will say was shorted out by the meteor hitting the aerial, and causing an explosion which destroyed part of the navigation panel. He will think the device was damaged beyond recognition."

"Then we will explain to the Chancellor that Obi-Wan had sustained several head injuries

while he was imprisoned and his memories of the murder he was supposed to have committed have been wiped from his memory. We will say that his guards would remind him of what he did, and he believed them. So when we found him he was confused, and our healers believe his memories of what happened on Hesperidium will never return."

"But will Obi-wan be able to stand in front of the Chancellor and convince him" Mace asked. "I think I will have a hard time looking at Palpatine in the same light again."

"We are Jedi, and Obi-Wan is a Jedi we must do this." Qui-Gon squeezed Obi's shoulders lightly. "Can you do this my Padawan? Can you contain your emotions, and block your thoughts from the Chancellor".

Obi-Wan turned to face his Master "Master I can do anything as long as I have your support and trust"

"You have it, and more, you have my unconditional love and support."

Then let us get started. "What of your padawan's Mace asked of the others?

Tahl answered for all. "We have sheltered them from the truth, we will speak to them and explain that for Obi-Wans peace of mind his Master wishes Obi-Wans ordeal not be discussed with any one.

"Very Well" Mace said.

"It is my wish for Obi-Wan to spend some time in a Bacta tank, to remove some of the scars from his body." Obi-wan looked in his Masters eyes.

"Master It is not necessary, I can live with them, he said quietly, not really believing his own words.

"No my Padawan you shouldn't have to 'live' with them they shouldn't have been there in the first place. Plus it will be an opportunity for you not to speak to the Chancellor. We will wait until he returns and wants to visit you, he will be unable to speak to you as you will be in the Bacta tank.

"I will insist that you need to forget about what happened and will ask him not to make a fuss over you.

"Master"?

"Yes Padawan?"

"You will not leave me alone with him, will you"?

"No my Obi-Wan, at no time while you are in the Bacta will you be left alone young one."

He nodded in agreement.

News travelled fast around the Temple and Obi-wan became the topic of conversation. Everyone wanted to welcome him back. A celebration was arranged so everyone could see Obi-wan. As the party was winding down and most of Obi-wan's friends had returned to their apartments, Qui-Gon noticed Obi-wan out on the balcony.

"May I join you Padawan?" he asked.

"Yes Master, I was just thinking about…."

"You were thinking about Selina and her family" Qui-Gon answered for him.

"Yes Master, I am worried. What if the Sith can read my thoughts and finds out about them. They could be in grave danger."

"Obi-wan listen to me" Qui-Gon said as he rested his hands on the lad's shoulders. "You have proven that you have great abilities where the Sith are concerned. I have every faith in you, and you will do what you must, to protect them. Now I think that we have celebrated your return long enough it is time to go home my Padawan. Tomorrow you will be going to the healers and into a Bacta tank.

"Oh! then the Chancellor is back then?" Obi asked.

"He arrives tomorrow and has requested an audience with the Jedi immediately" Qui-Gon answered.

"Master you won't leave me alone with him will you?" He whispered.

"You have my word Padawan; I will never leave you alone to face him again ever"

Palpatine had gone to Malestare in hopes of finding Obi-wan before Qui-Gon got there, he was getting desperate, and with Kenobi back his plans could be discovered. But when he got there he had been told that Kenobi had been found and was ill and some one took him to the Jedi. He should have killed the Jedi whelp two years ago when he had the chance, but he was arrogant and thought he was in control. He would not make that mistake again, the first opportunity he got Palpatine would kill Kenobi and be done with it.

As he entered the Temple, he raised his shields to maximum and cloaked his sithly presence. Palpatine had learned the art of Cloaking his presence from his own Master Lord Darth Plagerious. It was this knowledge about cloaking that saw him take over the title Lord Darth Sidious, from his own Master when he had killed him many years ago.

His Sith Master had become weak and when he least expected an attack; it was when Sidious came up behind him and ran him through with his blood red sabre. So now as he entered the Temple he could sense no change in the Jedi's disposition, when he was greeted by Yoda and Mace Windu. He wondered what the boy had said or if the boy had said anything. His curiosity got the better of him but he was prepared with all the alibis and excuses to prove it wasn't him, if needed.

The meeting with the Council went without incident, and when he requested that he see Obi-Wan they explained what had transpired with the boy, and that he had lost his memory. The Chancellor breathed a sigh of relief; however he insisted that he would like to see for himself how the boy was. Standing in the healer's ward Palpatine was a bit amused at the amount of people hovering around the boy who was currently floating in Bacta. Just about every member of the Council was in the Bacta room. He would have liked to be alone with Kenobi.

Of course Palpatine realised that would be impossible, there would be no way these Jedi would let their long lost brat be alone, after all the time they spent searching for him. It would raise too many questions, if he asked to see him alone. So instead he sat and listened to Qui-Gon's account of the search and rescue, and the state of the boy's memories.

Half listening he stared at the Bacta tank, and not realising it he let his shields slip a bit trying to sense the boy. Almost realising too late he slammed his shields back up. Nevertheless a dark wave washed through the force was felt by all in the room.

Jedi rose quickly igniting their sabres, looking around to find out were the disturbance came from. Qui-Gon sent calming waves to his Padawan, whilst the rest hovered around the Chancellor.

"What happened" the Chancellor stammered stepping back a pace, his own personal guards stepping forward.

Master Yoda broke the silence. "Danger I sense Chancellor, felt dark energies for a moment, sense it through the force we did for an instant, gone now it has"

"We must be vigilant Chancellor sense a darkness close by. It appears that not only Padawan Kenobi is at risk, but you also Chancellor, must be protected. We cannot allow our Chancellor to be in danger either. It seems there is a Dark presence on Corruscant." Mace Windu explained.

Guards you have, vigilant they must be. Protect you they should, darkness clouds everything, maybe evil is after you, Chancellor." Yoda stated.

The Chancellor's Guards stepped forward. "Sir we should be leaving I would feel much better if you were back in the Senate."

"Very well Captain," Palpatine said trying to sound nervous.

"Wish your young man well for me Master Jinn."

"Thank you Chancellor I will"

The Chancellor left feeling a bit annoyed and frustrated with himself. How could he be so stupid letting his shields slip like that. He decided that he would stay as far away from the Jedi as he could until the time was right and he had trained up another Apprentice, a stronger one, one he could use to kill Kenobi with. It might take him a few years, yet he had waited a lifetime already, a few more years wouldn't matter. Then he would seek his revenge on that force protected Padawan.

tbc...


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you for your kind reviews.**

**and now on with the story...**

After Palpatine left, the remaining Jedi stood staring at the Bacta Tank. Several of the Councillors left with the Chancellor to make sure he was safely transported back to the Senate building. Those that remained knew where the Dark energies originated from and concern was etched on their faces.

"Be wary we must, plan for the future we should." Yoda stated.

As they watched Obi-Wan, floating unconscious and attached to breathing equipment

in the Bacta, he began to glow.

"What's happening to him" the healer and several Council members asked "Should we remove him from the tank"

"No" answered Qui-Gon "I have witnessed this event before, it is the force, and can't you sense it."

His whole body glowed and as they watched the scars on his body started to disappear. Soon they could sense Obi-wan rising to consciousness he was stirring, so they disconnected him from the equipment and removed him from the Bacta. Once he was back on the bed the healers worked to clean of the residual Bacta off, noticing how smooth his skin was.

The Healers had expected the scars to fade, but to completely disappear was unheard of. The old saying 'The force works in mysterious ways' was never truer than at this moment. By the time they had dressed him in a loose fitting tunic and pants, Obi-wan had woken up.

"Master" is everything all right, I sensed something dark touch my shields, and then I felt your presence. What was it?" Obi-wan asked.

"Everything is fine Padawan, the danger has gone, for now. I will explain it all to you later" Qui-Gon said. "Why don't you look at yourself in the mirror Padawan?"

Obi-Wan got up off the bed and stood in front of the mirror, he lifted the legs of his pant up to his knees and was surprised to see scar free ankles, and all the scars on his legs were gone. He glanced at his Master and smiled. Then he pulled his tunic off over his head, and was pleasantly surprised, to find the ugly rings that marred his neck before, were gone. So too were all the scars on his chest, arms and wrists.

"How can it be, It is as if I was never beaten. How did all the scars disappear?" he asked. He was shocked that not even one mark was left on his body.

"You have been blessed my Padawan. The force loves you, and it is strong in you."

They knew this to be true as they had tested Obi-wan again and his mid-chorion count had gone off the chart.

"What will happen now?" he asked.

Master Yoda shuffled over to Obi-wan "Discuss our future the Jedi Council will. Complete your training we must. Change our ways if we are to defeat this Sith. Servants of the Senate, no longer can we be."

"I don't understand Master?" Obi-wan asked.

"No need to concern your self with such details young one, leave that to us.' Master Qui-Gon has two years of training for you to catch up with, young one" He smiled...

_Running ….. running … where are you? death, destruction, clones, Jedi dying. __Dead all dead…..__Evil….. stop him I must …. wait…. wait…. "Master Noooo"…._

"Obi-wan, Obi-wan wake up, Padawan wake up….."Qui-Gon held Obi-wan's hands as he thrashed around.

His eyes sprung open, "M-master?" he questioned.

"Yes Padawan it's alright it was a dream, you are safe, and you are in the Temple.

Obi-wan sat up and Qui-Gon released his hands. The young man shuddered and then rubbed his eyes.

"Were you dreaming about Kessell Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked.

Obi-wan studied Qui-Gon for a moment and then shook his head. "No Master it was something else"

"Can you tell me what it is Padawan, maybe together we can decipher the dream" Qui-Gon prompted.

"I..I 'm not sure I can put it into words, I just sense the darkness closing in and if we stay here

we will all die."

"What do you mean by stay here?" He questioned.

"I mean on Corrusant in the Temple. I dreamed that the temple was destroyed and all the Jedi in it were killed. They were clones or androids I couldn't tell. It was an army, an army that belonged to the Sith." Obi-wan stated.

"I believe we should talk to Master Yoda about this, Padawan" Qui-Gon mentioned as he got up from Obi-wan's bed.

"Master do you suppose that there is an army of clones, waiting somewhere." Obi asked.

"This dream you have about the Temple being destroyed, have you had this dream before Padawan?" Qui-Gon inquired.

"Yes Master, however it is different now"

"Different Padawan in what way" Qui-Gon asked.

"Before I escaped from Kessell, I would have nightmares, and once I remember Dalek calling my name and waking me up.

He said I was screaming, _"No not the young ones, how could you" _I didn't remember much of the dream. But I told Dalek of an image I saw.

"What did you see" Qui-Gon wanted to know.

"Sometimes in my dreams there was an Evil man he was draped in a long black cloak and he had black armour and a black helmet. He killed all the Jedi, and I saw him killing the young children. He was surrounded by an army but these soldiers all looked the same, I cannot explain it but it was like the same person thousands of times. Some times in my dreams now I see them training, it is far away from here, on a planet with a large ocean. In my dream they do not know why they are training, or what they are training for. I saw a battle and the Jedi were fighting along side this army, as allies, and then something happens and they turn their weapons on us, there something….. but it is allusive."

"Can you see what happens; can you see the answer to stop this from happening?" Qui-Gon asked.

"No Master I cannot see the answer" he lowered his head. Shame fleetingly crossed over the bond.

Qui-Gon sensed this and placed his hands on both Obi-wan's shoulders. "Look at me Padawan" he said.

When those luminous blue/grey eyes rose to meet steel blue eyes, Qui-Gon could see the war that was going on behind those eyes.

"There is something you're not telling me Padawan?" Qui-Gon queried.

He stepped back and sat down on the couch not taking his eyes off of Obi-wan, who was staring at him. Neither spoke for a moment and then Qui-Gon spoke

"You do not trust me Obi-wan" .Qui-Gon stated quietly. Not moving.

In the split second it took to say the words, those luminous eyes could hold back the tears no more.

"I do Trust you" Obi-wan stepped forward in one fluid motion collapsing on his knees; his hands sought those of his Masters. "It's not about trust" he said as tears streamed down his face.

Qui-Gon cupped Obi-wan's face "Then tell me Padawan what troubles you, whatever it is, it can be fixed. You have seen more than you are telling me. You must tell me Padawan whatever it is it is eating you up."

Obi-wan looked up into eyes that showed so much love and respect, and he just had to tell him.

"On this planet where the clones are, I see us and many Jedi there. We go to stop them. We fail and…. you… die and I cannot stop it. I do not know what to do; I cannot go on without you. I won't" Obi sobbed.

"Obi-wan listen to me" Qui-Gon said. "You cannot loose faith in the force, if it is my time to go then so be it. Nevertheless you must be strong to defeat this evil, you must not be afraid, my Padawan" Qui-Gon stated.

"It's just that I have only just found you and I am not ready to loose you. My dreams confuse me; they seem to change all the time. before I went to Kessell I dreamt that an Evil Red horned Sith killed you, and you died in my arms. Yet after I killed the Sith on Culroon 111 the dream changed, and now you die at the hands of a clone. He blurted out burying his face in Qui-Gon's lap.

After a few moments Obi-wan continued.

"I used to have dreams of an evil being dressed in Black armour, and a helmet and robe and he destroyed the Jedi, hunted them down and killed them. It was like I knew him. Palpatine was always there, giving orders, and in my dreams he cackled loudly. My dreams are like flashes of a story, never the whole story, and now it is a clone that kills you, and the man in the black mask has disappeared" Obi-wan tried to explain his dreams.

Qui-Gon could sense the turmoil rolling around in his Padawan's mind. Visions of the future were tearing him apart. He would take Obi-wan to see Yoda. Qui-Gon took Obi-wan to a private session with Yoda and Mace, Obi-wan repeated his recollections of the dreams he had been having over the years.

It was Yoda who spoke. "Young one time has come to explain to you, the roll the force has given you. Visions of the future you have change every time an event happens in your life. When Killed the Sith on Culroon 111 it altered that future. Your dreams are like a window to the future. 'Always in motion the future is,' many times have I said this and many times you young ones pull a face, each time those words I speak."

Obi-wan blushed, he knew that it was a saying that Yoda used constantly, and his friends had always chuckled at the saying not really understanding its meaning.

"The force has decreed that you shall be the one to turn the tide; all these occurrences in your life have been set upon 'you,' to strengthen 'You' so that you may change the future." Yoda said emphasising the word 'you'

"Why me?" Obi-wan asked

"Why not you my Padawan" Qui-Gon said as he placed his hand on Obi's shoulder. "You have always been a light in the darkness Obi-wan, even when we had no choice but to send you to Kessell. We didn't want to believe what you were supposed to have done, but the evidence was solid."

We were all taken in by the Chancellor" Mace confirmed. "However you remained true to the force and strong and you have come back to us with a purpose."

Later in the day Qui-Gon, Mace and Yoda, went to the Archives, entering the information that Obi-wan had given them of the description of the planet, after an extensive search they came up with a co-ordinates of a planet that wasn't shown on their records.

Some one had erased all information about the planet Kimino, but as luck or the force would have it Master Yoda remembered that there should have been a planet at those co-ordinates; he had visited it several hundred years ago. The Kiminoians were an intelligent race who dabbled in cloning hundreds of years before, but had failed in their experiments, and had run out of credits to finance their work.

"What if someone has provided the credits they needed" Qui-Gon asked.

"Then we must find out, we will send a contingent of Jedi to investigate and decide on a course of action. Mace confirmed. "Qui-Gon you and your Padawan will remain here. Master Yoda and I will lead the team to investigate. Mace explained.

"I am not sure my Padawan will agree with you, I believe he wants to go" Qui-Gon stated.

Nevertheless it will be safer for you both to remain here" Mace confirmed.

"Are you worried about me old friend" Qui-Gon said.

However, before Mace could answer him the door to the archives opened, and in walked Obi-wan.

"Obi-wan what are you doing here; I thought you were going to spar with your friends." Qui-Gon asked.

"Master please forgive me my interruption, but I must talk to you all" he insisted as he turned to look at Yoda.

"Very Well Padawan listen we will." Yoda said.

"Master Yoda, I know what you are going to do, and I must go with you. I know you want to protect me, but it is imperative that I go; there is something there that will help us. I just cannot recognise it yet. However if I find it, it may change the outcome of many things."

"Nevertheless Obi-wan what about what you said about your Master?" Mace Windu asked.

"I know what I saw, yet as Master Yoda says 'Always in motion the future is'

I lost focus, and my Master would not want me to loose faith, and I realise that I must trust him and the force to show me how to change the outcome of my dreams.

"Then it is settled, when do we leave" Qui-Gon stated.

"First things first we have another pressing problem to contend with first." Mace stated.

"We have had a meeting with the rest of the Council, and we voiced our concerns that Darkness seems to be increasing here on Corrusant. After we all felt the touch of darkness in the Bacta room, Master Yoda, Master Gallia and I expressed our desire to relocate the Temple. Some members of the council are hesitant to make a decision to relocate the Temple, they still believe our allegiance should be with the Senate" Mace confirmed.

"How many?" Qui-Gon asked.

"There are six Councillors against the move, and six for the move."

"What are you going to do then, if a decision to move cannot be made? Qui-Gon questioned.

"Trust in the force we will, allow all the freedom of Choice to relocate to Ossus or stay here." Yoda stated.

"Ossus?" Qui-Gon said.

Mace Windu cleared his throat. "The planet Ossus was the site of the ancient Jedi stronghold and training centre, before the Great Sith War. Many historians believe that the Jedi Order originated on Ossus" Mace said.

"Has any one been there recently, do you know if the Temple still exists?" Qui-Gon questioned.

"Send a team of Jedi to investigate we will, ask for volunteers we have. Long journey it is" Yoda said.

"My Padawan and I would like to be included in the team Master?" Qui-Gon said.

"Hoping you would say that I was, Yoda said.

Master Windu will go and Masters Gallia, Le-Lo and Tahl have also indicated their wish to go."

"Then when do we leave" Qui-Gon asked.

"We are preparing a ship for the journey; our contact on Alderaan has been refitting a transport for our use."

Qui-Gon glanced at Mace with a knowing look and said. "I take it the Senate know nothing of our plans

or of the ship?"

"Survival of the Jedi is vital, visions I have had similar to Obi-wan's they are. Time to waste we have not" Yoda stated.

"What about Kimino?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Once we are settled on Ossus we will plan to visit Kimino. Mace confirmed.

"Discuss this with no one until the time is right" Yoda stated.

tbc...


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for the reviews:**

After Palpatine left; the remaining Jedi stood staring at the Bacta Tank. Several of the Councillors left with the Chancellor to make sure he was safely transported back to the Senate building. Those that remained knew where the Dark energies originated from and concern was etched on their faces.

"Be wary we must, plan for the future we should." Yoda stated.

As they watched Obi-Wan, floating unconscious and attached to breathing equipment

in the Bacta, he began to glow.

"What's happening to him" the healer and several Council members asked "Should we remove him from the tank"

"No" answered Qui-Gon "I have witnessed this event before, it is the force, it is healing him."

His whole body glowed and as they watched the scars on his body started to disappear. Soon they could sense Obi-wan rising to consciousness he was stirring, so they disconnected him from the equipment and removed him from the Bacta. Once he was back on the bed the healers worked to clean of the residual Bacta off, noticing how smooth his skin was.

The Healers had expected the scars to fade, but to completely disappear was unheard of. The old saying 'The force works in mysterious ways' was never truer than at this moment. By the time they had dressed him in a loose fitting tunic and pants, Obi-wan had woken up.

"Master" is everything all right, I sensed something dark touch my shields, and then I felt your presence. What was it?" Obi-wan asked.

"Everything is fine Padawan, the danger has gone, for now. I will explain it all to you later" Qui-Gon said. "Why don't you look at yourself in the mirror Padawan."

Obi-Wan got up off the bed and stood in front of the mirror, he lifted the legs of his pant up to his knees and was surprised to see scar free ankles, and all the scars on his legs were gone. He glanced at his Master and smiled. Then he pulled his tunic off over his head, and was pleasantly surprised, to find the ugly rings that marred his neck before, were gone. So too were all the scars on his chest, arms and wrists.

"How can it be, It is as if I was never beaten. How did all the scars disappear?" he asked. He was shocked that not even one mark was left on his body.

"You have been blessed my Padawan. The force loves you, and it is strong in you."

They knew this to be true as they had tested Obi-wan again and his mid-chorion count had gone off the chart.

"What will happen now?" he asked.

Master Yoda shuffled over to Obi-wan "Discuss our future the Jedi Council will. Complete your training we must. Change our ways if we are to defeat this Sith. Servants of the Senate, no longer can we be."

"I don't understand Master?" Obi-wan asked.

"No need to concern your self with such details young one, leave that to us.' Master Qui-Gon has two years of training for you to catch up with, young one" He smiled.

Later that evening

_Running ….. running … where are you? death, destruction, clones, Jedi dying._

_Dead all dead…..__Evil….. stop him I must …. wait…. wait…. "Master Noooo"…._

"Obi-wan, Obi-wan wake up, Padawan wake up….."Qui-Gon held Obi-wan's hands as he thrashed around.

His eyes sprung open, "M-master?" he questioned.

"Yes Padawan its alright it was a dream, you are safe, you are in the Temple.

Obi-wan sat up and Qui-Gon released his hands. The young man shuddered and then rubbed his eyes.

"Were you dreaming about Kessel Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked.

Obi-wan studied Qui-Gon for a moment and then shook his head. "No Master it was something else"

"Can you tell me what it is Padawan, maybe together we can decipher the dream" Qui-Gon prompted.

"I..I 'm not sure I can put it into words, I just sense the darkness closing in and if we stay here we will all die."

"What do you mean by stay here?" He questioned.

"I mean on Corrusant in the Temple. I dreamed that the temple was destroyed and all the Jedi in it were killed. They were clones or androids I couldn't tell. It was an army, an army that belonged to the Sith." Obi-wan stated.

"I believe we should talk to Master Yoda about this, Padawan" Qui-Gon mentioned as he got up from Obi-wan's bed.

"Master do you suppose that there is an army of clones, waiting somewhere." Obi asked.

"This dream you have about the Temple being destroyed, have you had this dream before Padawan?" Qui-Gon inquired.

"Yes Master, however it is different now"

"Different Padawan in what way" Qui-Gon asked.

"Before I escaped from Kessel, I would have nightmares, and once I remember Dalek calling my name and waking me up. He said I was screaming, _"No not the young ones, how could you" _I didn't remember much of the dream. However I told Dalek of an image I saw.

"What did you see" Qui-Gon wanted to know.

"Sometimes in my dreams there was an evil man he was draped in a long black cloak and he had black armour and a black helmet. He killed all the Jedi, and I saw him killing the young children. He was surrounded by an army but these soldiers all looked the same, I cannot explain it but it was like the same person thousands of times. Some times in my dreams now I see them training, it is far away from here, on a planet with a large ocean. In my dream they do not know why they are training, or what they are training for. I saw a battle and the Jedi were fighting along side this army, as allies, and then something happens and they turn their weapons on us, there's something….. yet it is allusive."

"Can you see what happens; can you see the answer to stop this from happening?" Qui-Gon asked.

"No Master I cannot see the answer" he lowered his head. Shame fleetingly crossed over the bond.

Qui-Gon sensed this and placed his hands on both Obi-wan's shoulders. "Look at me Padawan" he said.

When those luminous blue/grey eyes rose to meet steel blue eyes, Qui-Gon could see the war that was going on behind those eyes.

"There is something you're not telling me Padawan?" Qui-Gon queried.

He stepped back and sat down on the couch not taking his eyes off of Obi-wan, who was staring at him. Neither spoke for a moment and then Qui-Gon spoke

"You do not trust me Obi-wan" .Qui-Gon stated quietly. Not moving.

In the split second it took to say the words, those luminous eyes could hold back the tears no more. "I do Trust you" Obi-wan stepped forward in one fluid motion collapsing on his knees; his hands sought those of his Masters. "It's not about trust" he said as tears streamed down his face.

Qui-Gon cupped Obi-wan's face "Then tell me Padawan what troubles you, whatever it is, it can be fixed. You have seen more than you are telling me. You must tell me Padawan whatever it is it is eating you up."

Obi-wan looked up into eyes that showed so much love and respect, and he just had to tell him.

"On this planet where the clones are, I see us and many Jedi there. We go to stop them. We fail and…. you… die and I cannot stop it. I do not know what to do; I cannot go on without you. I won't" Obi sobbed.

"Obi-wan listen to me" Qui-Gon said. "You cannot loose faith in the force, if it is my time to go then so be it. Nevertheless you must be strong to defeat this evil, you must not be afraid, my Padawan" Qui-Gon stated.

"Its just that I have only just found you and I am not ready to loose you. My dreams confuse me; they seem to change all the time. Before I went to Kessel I dreamt that an evil red horned Sith killed you, and you died in my arms. Yet after I killed the Sith on Culroon 111 the dream changed, and now you die at the hands of a clone." He blurted out burying his face in Qui-Gon's lap.

After a few moments Obi-wan continued.

"I used to have dreams of an evil being dressed in Black armour, and a helmet and robe and he destroyed the Jedi, hunted them down and killed them. It was like I knew him, that he had been something to me. Palpatine was always there, giving orders, and in my dreams he cackled loudly. My dreams are like flashes of a story, never the whole story, and now it is a clone that kills you, and the man in the black mask has disappeared" Obi-wan tried to explain his dreams.

Qui-Gon could sense the turmoil rolling around in his Padawan's mind. Visions of the future were tearing him apart. He would take Obi-wan to see Yoda. Qui-Gon took Obi-wan to a private session with Yoda and Mace, Obi-wan repeated his recollections of the dreams he had been having over the years.

It was Yoda who spoke. "Young one, time has come to explain to you; the roll the force has given you. Visions of the future you have, however change every time an event happens in your life. When Killed the Sith on Culroon 111 it altered that future. Your dreams are like a window to the future. 'Always in motion the future is,' many times have I said this and many times you young ones pull a face, each time those words I speak."

Obi-wan blushed, he knew that it was a saying that Yoda used constantly, and his friends had always chuckled at the saying not really understanding its meaning.

"The force has decreed that you shall be the one to turn the tide; all these occurrences in your life have been set upon 'you,' to strengthen 'you' so that you may change the future." Yoda said emphasising the word 'you'

"Why me?" Obi-wan asked

"Why not you my Padawan" Qui-Gon said as he placed his hand on Obi's shoulder.

"You have always been a light in the darkness Obi-wan, even when we had no choice but to send you to Kessel. We didn't want to believe what you were supposed to have done. Nevertheless the evidence was solid. We were all taken in by the Chancellor" Mace confirmed. "However you remained true to the force and strong, and you have come back to us with a purpose."

Later in the day Qui-Gon, Mace and Yoda, went to the Archives, entering the information that Obi-wan had given them of the description of the planet, after an extensive search they came up with a co-ordinates of a planet that wasn't shown on their records. Some one had erased all information about the planet Kamino, but as luck or the force would have it Master Yoda remembered that there should have been a planet at those co-ordinates; he had visited it several hundred years ago. The Kaminoians were an intelligent race who dabbled in cloning hundreds of years before, but had failed in their experiments, and had run out of credits to finance their work.

"What if someone has provided the credits they needed" Qui-Gon asked.

"Then we must find out, we will send a contingent of Jedi to investigate and decide on a course of action." Mace confirmed. "Qui-Gon you and your Padawan will remain here. Master Yoda and I will lead the team to investigate."

"I am not sure my Padawan will agree with you, I believe he wants to go" Qui-Gon stated.

Nevertheless it will be safer for you both to remain here" Mace stated

"Are you worried about me old friend" Qui-Gon said.

However, before Mace could answer him the door to the archives opened, and in walked Obi-wan.

"Obi-wan what are you doing here; I thought you were going to spar with your friends." Qui-Gon asked.

"Master please forgive me my interruption, but I must talk to you all" he insisted as he turned to look at Yoda.

"Very Well Padawan listen we will." Yoda said.

"Master Yoda, I know what you are going to do, and I must go with you. I know you want to protect me, but it is imperative that I go, there is something there that will help us. I just cannot recognise it yet. However if I find it, it may change the outcome of many things."

"Obi-wan what about what you said about your Master?" Mace Windu asked.

"I know what I saw, yet as Master Yoda says 'Always in motion the future is' I lost focus, and my Master would not want me to loose faith, and I realise that I must trust him and the force to show me how to change the outcome of my dreams.

"Then it is settled, when do we leave" Qui-Gon stated.

"First things first we have another pressing problem to contend with first." Mace stated. "We have had a meeting with the rest of the Council, and we voiced our concerns that Darkness seems to be increasing here on Corrusant. We all felt the touch of darkness in the Bacta room, Master Yoda, Master Gallia and I expressed our desire to relocate the Temple. Some members of the council are hesitant to make a decision to relocate, they still believe our allegiance should be with the Senate"

"How many?" Qui-Gon asked.

"There are six Councillors against the move, and six for the move."

"What are you going to do then, if a decision to move cannot be made? Qui-Gon questioned.

"Trust in the force we will, allow all the freedom of Choice to relocate to Ossus or stay here." Yoda stated.

"Ossus?" Qui-Gon said.

Mace Windu cleared his throat. "The planet Ossus was the site of the ancient Jedi stronghold and training centre, before the Great Sith War. Many historians believe that the Jedi Order originated on Ossus" Mace said.

"Has any one been there recently, do you know if the Temple still exists?" Qui-Gon questioned.

"Send a team of Jedi to investigate we will, ask for volunteers we have. Long journey it is" Yoda said.

"My Padawan and I would like to be included in the team Master?" Qui-Gon said.

"Hoping you would say that I was, Yoda said.

Master Windu will go and Masters Gallia, Le-Lo and Tahl have also indicated their wish to go."

"Then when do we leave" Qui-Gon asked.

"We are preparing a ship for the journey; our contact on Alderaan has been refitting a transport for our use."

Qui-Gon glanced at Yoda with a knowing look and said. "I take it the Senate know nothing of our plans or of the ship?"

"Survival of the Jedi is vital, visions I have had, similar to Obi-wan's they are. Time to waste we have not" Yoda stated.

"What about Kamino?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Once we are settled on Ossus we will plan to visit Kamino" Mace confirmed.

"Discuss this with no one, until the time is right" Yoda stated.

tbc...


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you for your reviews they make my day. **

The trip to Ossus took a little over a week and as Yoda had implied. Obi-wan's training began in earnest, and each day on the transport sparring sessions took up half the day. Not only was Obi-wan being prepared for the battle of his life, his friends, helped by being his sparing partners and by the time they reached Ossus they had found new muscles they didn't know existed. In between sparing and meditating, they had lessons about the planet Ossus.

It was in the Adegan system in the outer rim region, and it had a temperate climate and the sentient species were Ysanna, who were force sensitive in a slight way. They were warrior priests who used the force to guide their outdated projectile weapons in helping them obtain food and defend themselves. Their history shows that they arrived on Ossus just following the Great Sith War. So Master Windu explained that they most likely hadn't seen modern day Jedi for some time. The young apprentices where excited about exploring as they didn't know what to expect when they reached the old Temple. When their ship landed Obi-wan could sense the inquisitive presence of the Ysanna. They disembarked to a waiting throng of small priests.

Master Windu and Qui-Gon went to greet the Ysanna, and after a conference that took almost an hour, the Ysanna pointed to the direction where the old Temple was. Obi-wan stood watching the discussion between Mace, Qui-Gon and the leaders of this civilisation. Obi-Wan felt drawn to this place, and his dreams of late had become jumbled, so he settled in concentrating on the calm feel of this place, and was anxious to explore the ancient Jedi Temple.

Finally Mace and Qui-Gon returned to the waiting group of Jedi.

"What did they say" asked Adi Gallia.

"They are very pleased that we have returned to the place of the beginning. They actually sensed us coming, and they said they felt a great burst of brilliance through the force signalling the return of the light. The elders have invited us to eat with them this evening. They say that they are the guardians of the Temple, and have been waiting for a long time for our return.

"Master Windu do the Ysanna live in the temple?" Siri asked.

"No they have never set foot in the great hall" their previous generation, had been inside. However that was before the Jedi abandoned it. It has been locked ever since." He answered.

"Master why did the Jedi abandon the Temple on Ossus?" Obi-wan asked.

"After the destruction caused by the Sith War, the Jedi and the Senators of the Republic decided to work closer together, combining our strengths to ensure that further threats to the galaxy would not erupt into full-scale war. Even before Yoda was a member of the Council hundreds of years ago the move to Corruscant was recommended to close the gap of distance and time. So a Temple was built on Corrusant in the shadow of the Senate building.

Nevertheless as you know Padawan I for one always thought we were to close to the Senate, and over time, the Jedi became a detached Order. Rarely mixing with the very people they were sworn to protect. They wrapped themselves in rules of the Republic, which failed to develop the Order and turned their connection to the Force into a controlled relationship with the Senate". Qui-Gon admitted. "The Sith know that the Jedi Knights are the only beings that could stand between them and the power they pursue in the galaxy. And now because of what has been discovered my Padawan, we were right where the Sith wanted us. At the feet of the Senate and under their control"

Padawan Bant, Garen and Siri listened intently to the story Qui-Gon was telling. Siri asked the question that was on all their minds.

"Master Jinn are you saying that the Sith have infiltrated the Senate? Who are they, do you know?" she asked.

"When the time is right all will be revealed, yet for now it is better for you not to know. The Sith are very powerful and can easily tear down your shields, young ones." Master Gallia answered.

The Jedi Masters and their Padawan's, walked towards the ancient temple, it was an amazing sight. Towering in front of them was a sandstone temple carved out of the mountain. Carvings of Jedi adorned the columns that were on either side of the massive doors. It appeared the Metal doors were the only way in.

"It looks like the Temple is part of the mountain" Garen said as his gaze rose up to the highest point.

They stood in front of the doors "Wow look at these doors,what sort of metal are they made of" Bant asked.

"To withstand the test of time, I am sure they would be made of the finest metal known." Qui-Gon answered.

"How are we going to get in? There doesn't appear to be a door handle." Bant queried

"I came prepared" said Mace Windu he walked over to the column on the left of the doors and pushed one of the carvings, with a rumble it slowly retracted into the column and when it had disappeared completely the massive doors to the temple opened. As they walked through the halls the lights came on, apparently they reacted to the force energy. Although the Temple was hundreds of years old it looked relatively like the Temple on Corrusant.

It had the same open expanse leading to the upper levels yet instead of turbo lifts there were great sandstone stair cases, and many halls leading off to every section of the facility. They were amazed that it was almost an exact replica of the Corrusant Temple. The only difference being, this one was built out of a mountain.

"Obi-wan tell us what is your impression of this Temple what do you sense" Master Windu asked.

"I sense an intense concentration of the force in and around this temple. It feels…right.. it feels wonderful."

After they spent the day exploring, it was time to accept the invitation to late meal with the Priests. It was a simple affair; and the food was edible but basic. Lots of breads and grains, and a broth, water was gathered from an underground spring, and the apprentices were given the water. However the Masters were given Zaderian Brandy which was quite alcoholic.

All through the meal Obi-wan seemed to be attracting most of the attention, they practically fell over themselves to make sure he had enough to eat and drink, every time he stopped eating a priest would get up and offer him more to eat. They also offered him some Juma Juice a non alcoholic drink, whilst his friends drank the water, which embarrassed him, because of all the attention he was getting.

After the meal and a few rounds of drinks, the conversation came to the reason the Jedi had come to Ossus. There was much to do in this new temple to modernise it and begin bringing in equipment. The priests offered their help in remodelling the Temple. Eventually the temple was fully functioning and had amassed a large number of occupants. Jedi came from all walks of life to live and train here, scouts were sent out to retrieve as many force sensitive beings, and bring them back to Ossus.

Young people started arriving from places like the Agri Corps, Master Windu set up a register and it was checked against names of young and old Jedi who for one reason or another had been rejected, and sent to other branches of the order. They were being recalled, they were given the choice to come to Ossus and become part of the New Jedi Order. Those Jedi who had been placed in the Agri corps would give their knowledge to others in the planting and growing of crops, as there were many mouths to feed in this new Temple, and in return they would be trained in the Jedi arts, finally realising their dreams of becoming Jedi Knights.

Obi-wan wondered if he would see any of his former friends, ones that had been rejected by the Jedi years before and sent to the corps. He felt a great weight lift off his heart knowing that the Jedi were trying to correct their mistakes of the past.

Once the Temple was in full training mode, it was decided to send a contingent of Masters, Knights and Padawan's to find Kamino. It didn't take long to find The planet, as it was nestled at the edge of a nebula cluster. The Jedi set up camp on a moon within an hour's journey of Kamino, and the first order of business was to check out the cloning facility, so only Four Masters went to visit the facility on Kamino.

They found it teeming with clones; the Kaminoians had been commissioned to make thousands of them.

But they hadn't been told when they were going to be taken away, and no one had contacted them for ten years. The four Masters convinced the Kaminoians that it was them who needed the clones, and they would be coming to stay for a time to check them out. So a contingent of Jedi, thirty in number arrived to study the clones.

When Obi-wan stepped off the transport he felt the wave of dread through his consciousness, a warning from the force, It was like shards of ice pricking his skin, bleeding the warmth from his body. The force was telling him something, yet what, sometimes it frustrated him so. Why did the force talk like Yoda, always in riddles? Why couldn't the force just tell him in plain basic, what it wanted him to know?

The masters kept the clones under close surveillance. However they could not see any danger in these clone warriors. They spoke at great length to these perfect battle machines, their programming had been centred on the survival of the Republic. No matter how many times Obi-wan would warn the Masters that these clones would destroy them, his warnings were going unheeded.

"Obi-wan if you are sensing something then you need to be able to pinpoint what the problem is so we can access it. We have checked them over from top to bottom and there appears nothing hidden or devious about them" Master Windu explained to distraught Obi-wan.

"But Master Windu, I would explain if I could, please believe me, when I say that they are a danger to us."

Mace Windu looked around at the other Masters, Obi-wan could see it in their faces, and they didn't believe him. They had been on Kamino for a month now and nothing had happened. Obi-wan couldn't explain his premonition, and he wasn't having any visions. The force was eerily quiet. He looked at his own Master for support, yet even though his Masters eyes were filled with compassion he could sense a growing feeling of despair. His Master wanted to believe him but nothing had come to light, to give them the information they required.

Obi-wan couldn't stand here in this room, watching the doubt on the faces of those Jedi he trusted with his life. He turned and ran away, leaving them all staring after his retreating form. He had held back his tears for as long as he could, yet looking into the eyes of his Master, he remembered a time long ago when those eyes accused him of a crime he had not committed. Obi-wan knew this was different, he knew that no one was accusing him of anything, but it hurt all the same, knowing that the force had also become distant.

Since he had been on this planet he hadn't been able to concentrate on his meditations, his nightmares of Qui-Gon dying at the hands of one of these clones played on his mind constantly. If he had only realised then, that by constantly thinking of his Masters death, he was blocking any answers the force may be trying to send him. Qui-Gon watched as the distraught Padawan disappeared down the corridor, and he could feel the emotions and turmoil radiating from his apprentice.

Qui-Gon turned back to the other Masters. "We should wait, Obi-wan hasn't been wrong yet, we must give him more time, I sense he is confused, and he is consumed with guilt." He explained.

"Consumed with guilt, what do you mean Qui-Gon?" Tahl asked.

"His nightmare of a clone killing me, is playing on his mind and he feels guilty because he cannot find the answer to protect me from the fate he has dreamt about." Qui-Gon admitted. "I think I will take him away for a couple of days, allow him some time to refocus and gather his senses. He is too close, he sees the clones every day, and he cannot be objective." Qui-Gon announced.

Qui-Gon walked though the halls heading for the apartment were he knew Obi-wan was, he could feel the despair through the bond. Opening the door he was saddened to see Obi-wan sitting in the corner his knees tucked up to his face with his arms wrapped around them seemingly holding himself together, his head was buried in his arms.

"Obi-wan?" he called. There was no movement. "Obi-wan please look at me?" a moment passed but then he lifted his face up to look at his Master, his eyes were red and swollen, and there were tear tracks down his cheeks. Qui-Gon strode over and sat down in front of Obi pulling him into an embrace.

The tears burst forth again, and through the sobs he spoke. "I-I'm s-sorry M-master, I-I know I'm too old to cry, However I can't help the way I feel, I'm scared, n-not for myself, b-but for Y-you, and not only you for every Jedi that the clones kill. They kill all the Jedi and I don't know how to s-stop it…". he sobbed into Qui-Gon's shoulder.

"Padawan listen to me, I am going to take you away for a few days, and you need to focus. You need to meditate, and I am convinced you cannot do that here while surrounded by these clones."

"But master the answer it is here I must stay and find it." Obi protested.

"We won't go far my Padawan, just back to the moon were we set up camp. It is only an hour's flight from here." Obi-wan was going to protest. However Qui-Gon stopped him. "Do not argue with me Padawan, look at yourself you are falling apart. Now come we are leaving just as soon as we pack a few days provisions." he pulled the young man to his feet, ruffling his hair, knowing it would get a reaction from his apprentice.

"Master!...I'm not a baby, don't do that" Obi-wan snapped.

"Then don't act like one, my young apprentice." He said with a broad grin on his face.

"Argh" Obi-Wan mumbled, "I will go pack then Master!" he said as he walked towards his room waving his arms around in mock defiance.

Qui-Gon watched him walk away, smiling he thought ( _You are still a child at heart my Obi-wan, do not grow up too quickly_)

tbc...


	25. Chapter 25

Chap 25

Settling on the mat, Qui-Gon and Obi-wan were at the top of a hill, overlooking their previous camping spot. From this vantage point, they could see the land rolling into the distance, and it was spotted with flowering trees. A large lake was in the distance, and it was being fed by a waterfall coming down the side of the hill. It was so peaceful here; the living force was all around them. In the grass, and the trees, and in the small animals that scurried to and from the lake.

The sun beat down upon them, warming them; it had been a chilly night. Qui-Gon had picked this spot for their meditation, because of the view. It was so tranquil; side by side they sat, and their knees were touching the others.

"Now my Obi-wan, relax and let everything leave your mind. Look at the view below, and visualise the living force in every thing you can see."

Obi-wan did this, and after a few moments he could sense all living beings spread out in front of him.Qui-Gon sensed his padawan's connection gathering momentum.

Through the bond they shared Qui-Gon spoke _// Now close your eye, and feel your way through living force; let it lift you and carry you, let it comfort you and guide you. Now Obi-wan release your fears to the force, let it caress you.\\_

Qui-Gon could sense Obi-wan drifting off into the living force, and so he settled back to meditate; keeping an internal eye on his apprentice. Just in case he slipped out of the living force, and started going down the path of the unifying force. Qui-Gon knew that the unifying force was his Padawan's forte, yet it was also his constant cause of visions. Qui-Gon knew that at this moment, Obi-wan didn't need to know what the future held, as he knew too much now, and couldn't decipher it.

Each day as they came and sat on this hill, Qui-Gon could see the changes in his Padawan. He was more relaxed than he had been for quite some time. By the fourth day, Obi-wan had risen earlier than Qui-Gon, which in itself was unusual; as Obi-wan hated getting out of bed. He was deep in meditation by the time Qui-Gon joined him. After an hour, Qui-Gon sensed the shift in Obi-wan's connection, it had moved from the living force, and was heading to the unifying force. Qui-Gon tried to bring Obi-wan out of his meditations by speaking through their bond.

He was shocked, when he was thrown out of Obi-wan's mind. The power of it sent Qui-Gon sprawling backwards, landing flat on his back. Qui-Gon was winded; however he recovered quickly, and sat back up. He tried again to access the bond, yet came up against formidable shields of dura steel. Obi-wan hadn't moved; he sat oblivious to what he had done to his Master. Qui-Gon watched his apprentice's eyes; they were closed yet the eyes behind the lids were moving in agitated action. Nothing Qui-Gon tried would bring Obi-wan out of his trance, and so he just sat there waiting for the emotional outburst he knew would come.

He could sense his Padawan was in the grips of a violent force induced vision. Sweat was appearing on Obi-wan's brow, and then his face, and soon his whole body was shaking. Qui-Gon was distraught himself, knowing he couldn't help his Padawan; and all he could do was wait and pick up the pieces when it was over.

An ear piercing scream resounded around and through the valley. Obi-wan's eyes shot open, and he had screamed as the vision took him to its climax. However before he came back to reality, in that split second that it took him to scream, and open his eyes, he saw the answer! When his eyes opened, the face he saw was the one he had just lost in his nightmare. The clone had killed his master, and he had screamed Nooo, and then it had happened in a flash;

A signal… a signal… order 66.. it had come, it had changed the faces of the clones, and they had lost all compassion. It was as if they were droids, totally obedient to the order, to obey without question.

Obi-wan lurched forward falling into Qui-Gon's embrace, he was shaking, and Qui-Gon noted that it was the shake of some one laughing. For some reason Qui-Gon could only sense joy and unbridled happiness emit from Obi-wan's aura. Qui-Gon didn't understand, yet it didn't matter, his Padawan was happy, and that was all that mattered. Obi-wan would tell him soon enough.

"Master" a muffled voice said.

"Yes Padawan?"

"Master, I know what it is. I know how the Sith will turn the clones." came Obi-wan's muffled voice through his masters robes.

Qui-Gon put his hands around Obi-wan's face, and lifted the young mans chin out from where it was buried in his robe. "You might want to repeat that Padawan. I am good at all forms of dialect; however I do not understand muffled language."

The young man's eyes lit up with a smile, and he just looked into the eyes of one who loved him.

"Master I love you" he said, never moving his eyes from his master's face.

"I love you too my Obi-wan, yet I am almost certain that is not what you said a minute ago into my robe"

Obi-wan sat up laughing "No master it is not, nevertheless I wanted to say that anyway. Master I know how the Sith will command the clones. I saw a signal; an order, which the sith will send to the clones. It will over ride any previous orders the clones are given. They will obey a command to destroy us all."

"Then we must return to Kimino, and tell the others, Padawan" Qui-Gon said as he rose from the ground pulling Obi-wan with him.

On the way back Obi-wan told his Master of the vision;

_Running ….. running … where are you? death, destruction, clones, Jedi dying. __Dead all dead…..__Evil….. stop him, I must …. wait…. wait…. "Master Noooo"…. _He explained what it meant. _He had been running, running, and searching for his Master; he hadn't found the flaw in the clones at that point. However he had felt the shift in the clones' thoughts. Running through the corridor he could hear blaster fire, and he felt many deaths through the force. He was calling out. Master where are you? he knew his Master was with a clone, and as he was running he felt their deaths. All around him he felt Jedi dying, and being destroyed by the very same clones that were supposed to help them. He could see his Master in the distance, and the noise of machinery. To loud, he tried to access the bond, shields are up, Master look out; he's behind you, Master Noooo… "_I screamed, and then I saw it. Right at the end, it came to me; A computer chip, implanted in the temporal region of their head. The Sith will give a command, an order; They will obey the order, and all they were before will change. They will become Jedi killing machines, giving no quarter." Obi-wan finished telling his Master the story.

Once again Qui-Gon was impressed, with the level of communication Obi-wan had with the force. No one would have ever known about the chip, had it not been for his Padawan. Mace Windu was waiting at the landing zone; when their craft touched down. Qui-Gon could see Mace was anxious to talk to him, so he let him speak first.

"Qui-Gon, I am glad you have returned, we have had a communication from Corruscant."

"What's happened Mace, is it Yoda has something happened at the Temple" Qui-Gon asked.

No ! no ! it is nothing like that. Somehow the Chancellor found out about the clones on Kamino, and the Chancellor has ordered them to Corruscant to help in the Battle against the separatists. He held a meeting with Yoda, and several other Senate Ambassadors. Palpatine told them he had made the discovery, and he was beaming that with this army, they could help the Jedi defeat the Separatists who have pulled away from the Republic." Mace said.

"Master Windu, you haven't sent them yet have you" Obi-wan blurted out, he knew it wasn't his place to interrupt a Council Member, or a Master for that matter, yet he had to know.

Qui-Gon placed his hand on Obi's shoulder, and affirmed the question to Mace.

"Mace, have you sent them yet?"

"No we wanted to wait until you came back "He answered.

"Good, because Obi-wan has discovered what is wrong with the clones. We must call a meeting of the Masters right away."

At the meeting Obi-wan described the computer chip, and the area where it was implanted.

Masters Bilbray and Lesotho were computer experts, and they took it upon themselves to find a way to disarm the chip. They worked through the night and in the morning called the masters together.

"We can neutralise the chip, by sending an impulse signal to it." Master Bilbray said. "It will neutralise them all at once, and It should only take a moment.

"How will it neutralise them?" asked Qui-Gon.

"Well it is like a virus, it will effect the chip only, and the clones will still be able to perform their duty, however that part of the implant will be non functional. If the order is sent, it will not work." Master Lesotho said.

"Can we confirm that the deactivation has worked?" Master Tahl asked.

"Yes we can extract the chip from a few clones, and test them. It won't hurt the clones, and it is a small incision near the ear, afterwards you won't be able to see where we cut." Master Bilbray confirmed.

"Very Well then, lets do it "said Master Windu

Once the chip had been neutralised and tested, the clones were shipped off to Corruscant. The Masters also installed the virus into the Kaminoan's computer. So if their neutralisation was discovered, they would be unable to fix it. Unfortunately it also destroyed the data in their computer system. It was necessary for the safety of the Jedi, and they didn't want the Chancellor to know they had found the chip.

On the return trip from Kamino to Ossus; the Jedi Masters decided to give the apprentices a bit of a party, and with everything that had been going on; several naming days had gone by without thought. Bant's, and Garens naming days had occurred over the last month, and Siri's and Obi-wan's were coming soon. So an evening of celebration was arranged on the transport, and in view of all the torrid experiences these four friends had been through, there had been no reason to celebrate before now. A surprise party was arranged and when they came to the common room, they thought it was funny that all the lights were off when they opened the door.

"What's going on Siri snapped where is everyone, and what happened to the lights?"

"I don't know" said Garen, "yet my Master said for us to meet him here."

"Yes I know, my Master said the same thing" Siri answered

Bant and Obi were standing behind them; Bant said "Maybe someone turned them off on purpose"

"Now why would they do that!" Siri snapped.

SURPRISE ! SURPRISE ! the lights came on, and standing in the common room were all the Masters and apprentices.

"We thought it appropriate to have a celebration for your naming days past and coming." Master Windu explained to the four apprentices, standing with their mouths open.

"Just don't stand there come in, and lets eat. We spent all day whipping up this food for you four."

The food was excellent, and the drinks were their favourites, however when it came to the entertainment that was another story. They were the entertainment! They were expected to Dance with each Master. However none of them had ever learnt how to dance properly. Just the usual step to the front and step to the side, but some really fast music was put on, and several Masters gave a demonstration of the Bynarian Jig; a fast moving dance taking in the whole dance floor. The two Masters demonstrating were twirling and jigging, moving around the floor in a square, twirling at each corner.

Siri and Bant were game; however Garen and Obi tried to hide behind the other Masters watching the dance. Eventually Garen and Obi were dragged onto the floor; as there was no escape, they would have to dance. Obi-wan was mortified, and his face turned every shade of pink imaginable.

He was spun around by Master Tahl, and at the end of the square she let him go. He thought that was it, until Master Gallia grabbed his arm, and they started jigging all over again.

He could hear laughter coming from Bant and Siri, and as he was jigging with Master Gallia he looked at his friends who all seemed to be enjoying themselves. _(How could they like this)_ he thought?

His face must have showed his stodginess, because his Master yelled out "Relax Obi-wan stop being the perfect Padawan, and enjoy your self for a change" The Masters standing around all joined in laughing.

_("So")_ Obi-wan thought _("you think I can't relax and enjoy myself! well I'll show you Master")_

The dance had progressed to the corner square, where he was supposed to twirl the Master around. At the last three sides of the square, it was Master Gallia who had twirled around him while Obi-Wan just stood there. However he was ready for her this time, as they stepped to the corner he didn't let go of her hand, instead he spun her with his hand, and as she started turning. He placed his other hand in the small of her back and spun her faster. As she finished spinning; Obi-wan left her standing dazed, and grabbed hold of Siri as she danced past. He whispered something to Siri and they both smiled.

Soon they were putting on a display of dancing that neither of them had thought they could do. They jigged faster and faster, and then after twirling Siri around he pulled at her hand, and bent forward at the same time Siri flipped onto Obi-wan's back so their backs were together. Then she rolled off the other side landing next to Obi-wan. Siri was laughing as they stood together facing the audience and Obi-wan smirked at his Master, with a devilishly look on his face.

"Was that relaxed enough for you, My Master" he offered as he bowed low to his Master.

The room erupted in spontaneous clapping, Qui-Gon clapped as well. "Well done Padawan's, I knew you had it in you to have fun".

tbc...


	26. Chapter 26

Back on Ossus, the Temple was now fully functioning. More and more Jedi were leaving Corruscant and taking up the challenge to train young Jedi, at the new Temple. By the time Obi-wan was into his twentieth year; he was proficient at all forms of combat, and had surpassed all expectations in his training. Training was a major part of the young man's days. He was being prepared for a great battle. The time was growing nearer, when the Jedi would be forced into a battle against Darth Sidious/Palpatine, and his armies.

The Jedi had become quite strong in their exile; this had angered Chancellor Palpatine, and he had become furious at a senate meeting loosing control. He tried to order the disbandment of this new Temple; and demanded that Master Yoda recall all the Jedi back to Corruscant. The number of Jedi who were joining them had increased, and now there were thousands of Jedi on Ossus. More than there were on Corruscant.

Palpatine's plan to destroy the Jedi was falling apart, and the six remaining Councillors were beginning to realise that the other Jedi councillors were right in moving to Ossus. They could not understand why they had to lead the clones. They were not soldiers; they were peacekeepers. However, the Chancellor insisted the clones needed guidance, and he wanted the Jedi to do it. His plan was for them to fight along side the clones, while defending the Republic; and then at the precise moment that the Jedi were concentrating on the battle, he would give the order to kill them. However, the large contingent of Jedi on Ossus refused to use clones; His plan to use order 66, would not work until he had control of those Jedi on Ossus.

With the Separatists and the Trade Federation causing more planets to secede from the Republic, and the chancellor's inability to stop them, disenchantment was rising amongst the remaining Jedi. The Chancellor was becoming a liability. Even the other Senators could not understand why the Chancellor was so adamant that the clones could not fight without the Jedi to supervise them. They started to wonder if the Chancellor had been in office too long, and they voiced their concerns. They wanted to know why he did not send the Republic army with the clones, instead of expecting the Jedi to do everything.

Palpatine knew he was at risk of loosing control. He had to destroy the Jedi on Ossus, and kill Obi-wan Kenobi. However before he could raise enough backing to set his plan in motion, a no confidence motion was set against him, and he was relieved of his Chancellorship. Palpatine was outraged; nonetheless, until he could rid him self of that meddlesome Yoda, Kenobi, and all the Jedi on Ossus, he was unable to claim his Empire. Therefore, Palpatine left Corruscant, secretly gathered his own forces, and prepared them for an invasion on Ossus.

Master Yoda had stayed on Corruscant gradually chipping away at the Chancellors hold on the Senate. However now that Palpatine had been removed. Yoda was convinced that if the remaining Jedi stayed on Corruscant much longer Darth Sidious would attack them first. Therefore, Yoda ordered the evacuation of the Temple on Corruscant, and they loaded everything that was important onto the transports and headed for Ossus.

Master Yoda had missed his fellow Jedi and especially he missed Obi-Wan. Once Yoda arrived on Ossus, he asked that Obi-wan come to see him. Obi-wan greeted the small Master with a bow and knelt on the floor.

"Master Yoda I am very pleased to see you; I am so glad you have left Corruscant. I sensed it was becoming dangerous for the Jedi to remain there."

"Yes young one, correct you are; good to see you again it is, your training, how is it progressing?" Yoda inquired.

"My Master is pleased with my progress; I have been studying all the forms of Martial Arts, and my understanding of the living and unified force has improved. I have learned to control the white force lightening now," Obi explained. "Although Master Plo Koon has named it Electric Judgement"

"Electric Judgement, you say?"

"Yes Master, Master Plo Koon explained to me, that to call it force lightening, was like acknowledging the Sith had a good idea, as it is a term used by the dark side. So he gave it a new name."

"Tell me about it, you will, young one?" Yoda asked.

"Well when I fought the Sith on Culroon III, I didn't know how to control it. I remember being urged to point my fingers at the Sith by the force, and what seemed like white electricity shot out; knocking him down. However it was the force directing it, not me. I was scared of it, and I didn't understand it." Obi-Wan answered the old Master.

"Control it now you can, good that is, how feel you now?" Yoda questioned.

"How do I feel?" Obi-Wan repeated the question. "I feel confident; in my abilities, and I feel at peace; I am not afraid anymore, and I feel at one with the force." Obi-wan answered.

"Yes, yes all those things you feel, good they are. Yet here, how feel you" Yoda stated touching

Obi-wan's chest. Obi-wan looked down at the old Masters hand, which was resting over his heart, and he knew what he meant.

He looked up into the wise old Masters eyes and confidently spoke. "I feel wanted, I feel worthy, and I feel happy; yet most of all I feel loved by the force, and by everyone around me." he smiled.

"Good that is, most important feeling it is, to be loved." Yoda nodded. "In your training, Master Windu teaching you is he?"

"Master Windu has been training me on the disciplines of juyo, form Vll, he says I have mastered the form. Nevertheless, I must be wary of delving too deep; otherwise, I may draw power from the dark side.

I have mastered the Flying Fleche, although leaping over my master whilst attacking with my light sabre was a feat in its self, as he is rather tall. I also built another light sabre to complete the training of KarJai, which is performed with a sabre in each hand, and is quite difficult to execute. Especially when I am not ambidextrous, and learning how to swing the sabre, and connect it where I wanted it to go using my other hand was quite difficult.

"Very Good young one" and Master Qui-Gon, patient with you is he?"

Obi-wan's eyes darted quickly to the floor for a split second, and then returned to look into the eyes of Master Yoda. "My Master has been very patient, and understanding with me." Obi-Wan said softly.

"Patient and understanding; need patience did he? Disrespectful were you?" Yoda asked knowingly.

Obi-wan bowed his head, and answered. "Yes Master, the training was hard, and sometimes when I was tired, I wanted to stop. However, my Master made me continue until I succeeded in the lesson of the moment. I suppose, I did say some things, which may have been disrespectful, wilful, and disobedient. I suppose you could say; I lost my temper on a few occasions.…"

Qui-Gon entered the room just as Obi-Wan was speaking. "He was a brat Master Yoda," Qui-Gon confirmed, with a slight grin on his face as he approached Yoda and Obi-Wan. "He gave me no peace, and tested my patience many times. However he is a lovable brat, if I do say so myself" He reached over and ruffled Obi-wan's hair.

"Master, please I am not a child"! Obi-Wan exclaimed, feeling a flush of embarrassment colour his face.

"No Obi-wan, you are not a child any longer; you are a very gifted and exceptional Jedi. However in my eyes you will always be my child."

Master Yoda's ears drooped, and he made a sighing noise. "Sense it I do; that very soon, your time will come. Evil forces are heading this way; Ready you must be……."

Sidious had amassed an army of his own and had ten thousand droids. They had them made in secret at a hidden Combat facility. He could not risk turning the clones now. He would wait until he had destroyed Obi-Wan Kenobi and the Ossus Jedi. He would Keep the clones to use later to destroy the remaining Jedi in the galaxy. Once he regained power and proclaimed him self as Emperor.

Sidious had run out of time into a confrontation. His original plan was to find another apprentice before he confronted Kenobi. All his plans were falling apart. Sidious wanted a worthy dark apprentice, to defeat Kenobi. However, the battle would be between him and Kenobi. Darth Sidious would have to kill Kenobi himself, and he had no idea how much training the Jedi brat had been given, so he could not risk waiting any longer.

Word had reached the planet Ossus that an army, with a sith lord in command; had broken through the defences on the Layren system. They were about to attack the planet Dressel; many Dressilian's were Jedi, so it was decided to send a contingent of Jedi to help fight the Sith. The Jedi knew this was a ploy to split the Jedi's forces. However, Dressel needed their help.

A thousand Jedi went to Dressel, which left only two thousand Masters and Knights on Ossus with their Padawan's, the young initiates and other families who had come to Ossus for protection. Perimeter Guards were stationed to watch for ground attacks from the other side of the planet, whilst their tracking and sensor equipment would detect unauthorised spacecraft. The Jedi on Ossus prepared for the Sith to come to them.

The disturbance in the force was causing Obi-wan to have nightmares again. In them, he was fighting the Dark Lord, but that knowledge he already knew about. It was the outcome of the battle, which was confusing. He and Sidious, were locked in a fierce battle and were engulfed by Blue and White force lightening. Obi-wan could see the whole battle up until this point, and then in a blinding, and painful flash of light the battle ends.

Obi-wan woke with a start, and he got out of bed and padded to the common room. He sat on the thick rug and sank into meditation. He went over and over the battle in his mind. Nevertheless, every time they were engulfed in the blinding force lightening, there was nothing. Just blackness, and there was an eerie silence, ringing in his ears; did Sidious die, did he? Obi-wan shook his head why could not he see the conclusion of the fight. The same ending to his nightmare occurred every night for a week. However, this night, he had a strange vision about his light sabre. He woke up abruptly, and reached for it. He sat up staring at his reliable, old sabre. He got up, and put his robe on over his sleep tunic and taking his sabre with him, he quietly left the comfort of their apartment, not wanting to wake his Master.

Obi-wan quickly made his way down to the workshops; once there he started to disassemble his sabre, and for several hours, he worked changing parts, and rebuilding the handle. Obi-Wan still had all the parts and other pieces spread out all over the workbench; when Qui-Gon entered the room.

"Padawan what are you doing, it is the middle of the night; you should be sleeping" he said as he made his way over to the workbench. What he saw made him look closely at Obi-Wan in surprise, as he reached the youth.

"Obi-wan what are you doing to your light sabre. it looks like you are making a d……. "Yes Master I am". Obi-wan answered before Qui-Gon could finish his sentence, he did not want to be told that he could not do this. Obi-Wan did not want to know that it was against the Jedi code, or some obscure rule. The force was urging him to build this weapon.

"Why would you want to build a sabre like that? Obi-wan" Qui-Gon asked.

"I had a dream; Sidious smashes my sabre to pieces. It is not strong enough, so I am rebuilding it, I have added extra strength to the handle, and I want to attach leather coverings for my grip."

Qui-Gon stared at his apprentice and could see the determined look on his face. "Very well, if the force wills it; then who am I to disagree, may I offer my assistance?" Qui-Gon inquired.

Obi-Wan was relieved his Master was not going to stop him. "Thank you Master it would be much appreciated."

An hour before Sunrise, they had all but finished rebuilding the specially fitted sabre. The only component left was to replace the crystal.

Qui-Gon picked up a blue crystal of the bench. "No Master that will not do" he remarked.

"What do you have in mind then, my Padawan?" Qui-Gon queried.

"When we first came to Ossus, we found the underground cavern of crystals. I believe what I am looking for is there Master"

"Then we should go." Qui-Gon remarked.

Obi-wan nodded, he took a long thin dagger from the bench, and put it in his belt. He wrapped his cloak around him as he was still in his sleep clothes. The air was crisp as they left the Temple; it was still dark out and as they walked towards the cavern, Qui-Gon could sense there was something troubling his apprentice, yet Qui-Gon sensed he would get no information from his Padawan now; the walk was short and in silence.

Deep in the cavern, the glow of the crystals bounced off the walls. Crystals jutted out of the sandstone cave walls and lit the way; mauves, and pale greens, deep blues, and even deeper greens, pinks and violet crystals, gave the cave a kind or reverence. Obi-Wan passed many crystals, which seemed to call to Qui-Gon and yet he kept going.

Deeper into the cavern finally Obi-wan stopped. "Look Master over there, they are perfect."

Qui-Gon looked, and saw a cluster of pale blue crystals, bunched in the corner of the cavern. They glowed brighter than anything Qui-Gon had ever seen. Obi-wan took out the dagger, and gently pried away only what he needed, and when he was finished, they headed back to complete the sabre.

Two hours later, everyone wanted to know where Obi-wan was; as he never missed breakfast.

Qui-Gon explained that Obi-Wan had a sleepless night, so Qui-Gon had sent him back to bed.

It was mid morning, when once again Obi-Wan was caught up in a nightmare. Sidious and he were locked in mortal combat. Bolts of blue lightening surrounded him. Pain permeated every fibre of his body; his arms were tired; his stomach and his chest hurt, yet he knew he could not give up; he would do what he must, even if it meant dying to do it. The light was bright, his eyes hurt, and someone was screaming, yet he could not tell whom, and abruptly everything went black.

Obi-wan woke up shaking, and he was hot. He put his hand to his face, and he was sweating his sleep clothes were soaked in perspiration. He got up and stripped his tunic off, and poured himself a cup of Muju Juice. Obi-wan sat down at the table and leaned back in the chair. The sun was shining brightly outside his window. He wondered how late in the day it was. Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes, and he felt a cold shiver run through him.

"So, is this my destiny then, to be born and die in the space of twenty years?" Obi-wan closed his eyes as a tear slid down his cheeks, and he sat remembering his life. Finally, he opened his eyes, and looked around "So be it then" he whispered. He rose from the chair and decided what he must do. Obi-Wan showered and dressed in his finest Jedi clothes. He polished his boots and re-plaited his braid; He wanted to see his friends one last time before the battle. To thank them for their friendship, and tell them how much he loved them all.

Obi-Wan stepped out into the courtyard of the Temple; it was a beautiful day and he wanted to feel the force flow through every blade of grass, and every living creature. He basked in the feel of the living force and knew no matter what, he was happy. He found Bant spraying herself with water from the fountain.

Bant saw him walking towards her. He looked happy and he was smiling at her. "Hi Obi, you look refreshed and cheerful, how are you, Qui-Gon said you had a restless night" Bant mentioned.

"Hi Bant, yes I couldn't sleep, and I appreciated the extra time my Master gave me. I feel refreshed and ready for anything," he laughed. "What have you been doing lately Bant? I guess I have been so busy with training that I have neglected my friends."

Bants eyes lit up, she loved a good conversation and she had been dying to tell Obi-Wan about the trainee Jedi that had come from the Agri corps.

Obi-wan sat and listened nodding, and laughing and agreeing when necessary; to her exciting news about the Agri-corps Jedi, who had been re-instated as apprentices. After she had talked his ears off; she realised she had done all the talking.

"So how are you really Obi-Wan?" she asked as she hugged him.

"I am good Bant" and he embraced her and held her for a long time. "Thank you Bant, I really needed that"

"Anytime Obi, you know how much I love you" Bant smiled as she released him.

Obi-Wan whispered "I love you too Bant"

He pulled back and looked away. However, Bant saw a glimpse of moisture on his eyelids. He turned back and smiled. "My! look at the time, I must be going I'll see you later Bant OK."

"Sure Obi, of course you will" she stated.

Obi-wan found Garen tinkering with a pod racer, which had come on one of the transports.

"Hey gars what are you doing" Obi said cheerfully.

"Hi Obi, take a look at this! Have you ever seen anything like it?" Garen blurted out. "It's a pod racer, the pilot who brought it here, doesn't know how to fix it; so he promised I could race it if I fixed it. Isn't it great?"

"Yeah Garen it sure is." Obi-Wan declared to his friend. "Garen are you happy."

"Sure I'm happy who wouldn't be; I have great friends like you, and a great Master, and now a great pod racer!" he exclaimed.

"Garen I'm glad we are best friends; I don't know what I would've done, if you hadn't been my friend."

"Ahh come' on Obi, don't get all soppy on me. I know we will be Knights soon, and go off on missions; yet I know we will always be friends; nothing is ever going to change that."

"That's good to hear Garen," he said as he squeezed his friends shoulder. They sat and talked about pod racing for a while, and then Obi-Wan excused him self, stating he had to speak to Qui-Gon.

Siri was teaching some young initiates, a basic kata; when she noticed Obi-wan watching her. She left the children practicing, and walked over to him. He was smiling broadly at her. "Hi there stranger" she smirked. "Couldn't make breakfast this morning eh?"

Obi-wan laughed "Don't worry; I will make up for it with midday meal."

"That Master of yours is spoiling you rotten; letting you sleep in till nearly lunch time! Do not make a habit of it Obi, or life will pass you by!" she exclaimed.

He smiled, however it was a sad smile. "I won't"

"Something wrong Obi?" she asked.

"No, No I just wanted to say hi, and make sure you were ok. I haven't spent much time with any of my friends lately, that's all." he said honestly. "Siri I just wanted to thank you, for not giving up on me before, on Hesperidium."

"Force Obi I would never give up on you; you know that don't you?" she said as she stepped closer.

Obi-wan put his arms around her and hugged her. "Thanks anyway" He pulled away, and then he said he had to go and find his Master.

Obi-wan went back to his apartment; Qui-Gon was making them lunch.

"Padawan you're just in time, I thought you might be hungry, what with lazing around all morning and skipping breakfast. So sit down and let's eat."

After the meal, Qui-Gon took the dishes to the sink, and brought back two cups of juice. Obi-wan was twirling his river stone around his fingers; Qui-Gon noticed and commented.

"You know something Padawan?" that stone I gave you. I lost it once, before I gave it to you."

"You lost it Master, when?" Obi inquired.

As you know, I found it on my home planet; when I was a young Knight, and I put it away for safekeeping until I decided what to do with it. Every now and again, I would take it out and do what you are doing with it now. I remember putting it down. I was sent on a mission, and when I came back, I had forgotten all about the stone. It wasn't until some months later that I realised I had lost it. I was quite miserable, because I couldn't find it. However, I finally found it, when I moved the couch to the other side of the room. It had been under the couch all the time. I was so happy I found it, and I was so happy the day I gave it to you, Padawan"

"It is the best present I ever got Master" Obi-wan proclaimed.

After the meal, Obi-wan looked tired, so Qui-Gon sent him to take a nap. Something was disturbing his apprentice, and he wished the young man would tell him what it was. Obi-wan had only been asleep for a short while when Qui-Gon heard a knock at the door; he opened it to find Obi-wan's friends standing there.

"Hello Padawan's I'm afraid if you've come to see Obi-wan, he's asleep."

"No Master Jinn, we actually wanted to speak with you," Bant said quietly.

"Very well, come in then" he said.

"Could we talk to you in the garden, that way we wont disturb Obi" Siri said.

"Alright, just let me get my utility belt. I cannot go walking around with my tunic dangling out.

Qui-Gon's utility belt was on the table; he grabbed it and buckled it up. Qui-Gon listened to Obi-wan's friends tell him of the strange visits, they had, with Obi earlier in the day.

"Master Jinn it seemed to me he was saying goodbye." Siri explained and Garen agreed.

Qui-Gon was at a loss what to think, he knew something was upsetting his apprentice. Bant started crying, and so Qui-Gon reached into his utility belt for a tissue; he pulled it out and Obi-wan's stone fell out with it. He was stunned, how did Obi-wan's stone get into his belt. There was no way, unless Obi-wan put it there.

Qui-Gon held the stone up, and Bant gasped. "Why do you have Obi-Wans stone?"

"What does this all mean?" questioned Garen. "Does Obi think he is going to die. Is that Sith coming here to kill Obi-wan?"

tbc...


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for reading, this is the second last post for this story.**

000

We won't let it happen; we cannot lose Obi-wan again." Garen stammered.

Qui-Gon knew he had to speak to his Padawan, so he told his three friends not to worry. He would make sure nothing happened to Obi-wan. Qui-Gon paced up and down the common room, waiting for Obi-wan to wake up. It had been several hours since he spoke with his Padawan's friends, and Qui-Gon was anxious for Obi-Wan to wake up. Finally, Obi-wan walked out looking like he could use more sleep; in fact, he didn't even see his Master sitting on the couch. He walked past Qui-Gon and got himself a drink, and then he sat at the table.

"Obi-wan?"

He flinched. "Yes Master" the youth said without turning.

Qui-Gon walked over, placing Obi-wan's river stone, on the table in front of him. "What's the meaning of this Padawan?"

Obi-wan just stared at the rock, but didn't touch it. "What do you mean Master?'

"Obi-wan I know, you know what I mean, why did you put it in my utility belt?"

Obi-wan just shrugged. "I don't know"

Qui-Gon could sense the turmoil, "Why did you go to see your friends today, they are all worried now, because it sounded to them like you were saying goodbye."

Obi-wan didn't move; his eyes, glued to the stone.

"Obi-wan answer me! The stone Padawan, why was - your stone - in my belt?"

Obi-wan finally looked up into his Masters eyes, his own eyes were brimming with unshed tears. "For safe keeping Master"

"Safe keeping! It has never been safer than it is in your pocket." Qui-Gon said trying to keep the frustration out of his voice.

Obi-wan looked down again, and that undid the frustrated Master, he pulled Obi-wan up off the chair, placing his hands on each shoulder. Qui-Gon bent over slightly to look deep into Obi-Wans eyes, and then he gently squeezed his shoulders.

"Tell me Padawan, tell me what it is that is eating at you."

The tears began rolling down his face. "It's my destiny," he whispered. "It is what I am meant to do.

I have to kill the Sith, no matter what." he explained.

"You have been having more visions of the battle Padawan; do you believe you are going to die?"

Obi-wan nodded ever so slightly.

Qui-Gon pulled him into his chest, embracing him "We will fight him together Padawan; you will not face him alone. You must see this in your visions. Please Obi-wan please do not loose faith now. Always in motion the future is, it is Yoda's favourite saying, remember this always" Qui-Gon reached over and picked up the stone, he pressed it into Obi-wan's hand. "Do not leave this laying around again put it in your utility belt and leave it there. "That's an order."

The youth did as was told. "I'm sorry Master; I didn't mean to upset everyone"

"Just do not do it again, my apprentice or you won't be able to sit down for a week, after I finish paddling you."

A small laugh eased the tension. "I am a bit old to paddle Master"

"Never, my Padawan." and Qui-Gon smiled. "Now Padawan, I think we should go to the halls for late meal."

In the early hours of the morning, Obi-wan woke with a start. The force was warning him, he quickly rose and went to wake his Master. He probed through the force and found that Qui-Gon was already awake. As he got to his door, Qui-Gon came out, and at the same time, the comm. unit was beeping.

Qui-Gon answered it to hear Master Yoda's voice. "Qui-Gon the time has come, to the mountain take Obi-wan, contact you, I will."

"Yes Master" Qui-Gon answered.

They had formulated a plan, so that Obi-wan would remain out of the fighting in the beginning. Yoda, Mace, and five hundred Jedi would engage the enemy first to gage their strength. Obi-Wan was against this plan. He was a Jedi, and as one, he wanted to fight alongside his friends. However, Master Yoda was convinced, if Sidious could not sense Obi-Wan he would falter in his plan to destroy the Jedi. He believed Sidious would fasten on to Obi-Wans presence, and concentrate all his warriors and droids in his direction. Master Yoda wanted to confuse Sidious, into believing Obi-Wan wasn't on Ossus…

The battle lasted for hours, many Jedi succumbed, and yet Jedi blades brought down even more droids. Sidious was loosing the initial battle, and he had not seen Kenobi, or felt his presence for that matter. He presumed that Kenobi would be leading the Jedi forces into battle. It annoyed him that the whelp was nowhere to be found. He wondered if he had overestimated Kenobi's abilities. Perhaps he was a coward after all. Nevertheless, he knew Kenobi was here on Ossus, he had to be. He needed a diversion to flush him out of hiding.

He had just the plan; he had built a dark force shield, which would encompass fifty square metres. It would form a bubble, disrupting the use of the force, to anyone within its radius. Sidious commanded his men to set the machinery at four corners of the valley, once the Jedi passed into the area, the bubble would activate. Sidious had cloaked the devises; to most Jedi they appeared to be empty droid carriers.

Obi-wan, and Qui-Gon, were standing at the crest of the mountain watching the battle rage; even Qui-Gon was wondering if they should be down there with Yoda. The first thousand Jedi were being re-enforced by another five hundred, who were coming towards the battle through the valley. The remaining Jedi were still in the temple protecting the younglings, their families, and those Jedi who weren't classed as warriors. Obi-Wan saw the droid carriers, which were in place, on the side of the field; his senses warned him of a disturbance.

"Master we must warn Master Yoda, something isn't right with those carriers, they are not what they appear to be". He said pointing to either side of the canyon. They are walking into a trap"

"We will not get there in time to warn them, we must reach out to them through the force; concentrate Padawan." Qui-Gon stated as they focused.

"It is no use; they are concentrating on the battle in front of them." Obi-wan admitted.

Jedi were charging towards the droids, from the valley, unbeknown to them right into the trap Sidious was about to spring. Abruptly a large bubble arced up over the Jedi, and a contingent of droids sealing them in side. The Jedi, although cut off from the force, quickly destroyed the droids encased with them. Unfortunately, they were unable to break through the shield, or use the power of the force. Jedi raised their weapons, in anticipation of a battle to begin, waiting expectantly for the bubble to burst.

Sidious cackled; he had captured in his net, a thousand or more Jedi in one fowl swoop. He and his droid army stood on the outside, regrouping.

Sidious was in command of battalion of storm troopers, hand picked by him over the years to do his bidding. His commanders positioned their men strategically around the perimeter of the bubble to command the droids in their attack. Sidious was waiting until Kenobi showed his face, and then he would delight in killing him, in front of his Jedi friends. Then to complete his destruction of the Jedi, his droid army would annihilate the remainder of the Jedi scum.

Sidious climbed on top of the small repulsorlift platform purposely built for his use. He pushed the control stick upwards and the lift hovered ten metres in the air.

"Kenobi, he screamed out. I know you are here, somewhere. Are you going to let your pathetic friends die without showing your cowardly face?" he cackled.

Obi-Wan looked down at the vision before him. "Master I must confront Palpatine or Sidious, which ever name he goes by, it doesn't matter, he is pure evil. I felt it that day on Hesperidium, when this nightmare began. I also sensed; it would be just him and me, in a battle to the death. I saw it, I did not realise what the vision was at the time. I see it now; down there it is my vision. I saw two armies and neither side were winning, and then a dark cloud covered the whole area, and a voice called to me. The voice was evil. It is my destiny to battle Sidious."

"Then I am coming down with you" Qui-Gon stated.

"No Master I must do this myself" Obi-wan insisted.

"Obi-wan, I will not stand here and argue with you, no matter what happens down there, I am not staying here, I will die with my friends, or we will triumph together." He explained.

"Now my Padawan prepare yourself, remember your training." Qui-Gon cupped Obi-wan's face with his hands. "May the force be with you my Obi-wan?"

"And with you also my Master" they embraced, in a final hug, and then headed down to their destiny……

Sidious sneered with utter contempt as Kenobi approached him, and gave Qui-Gon a look of total loathing. When they were thirty metres away with some rocks for cover, Obi-wan called out.

"I sense great fear in you Palpatine, I sense you are afraid to meet me alone. "What will your Commanders and troopers think of you, when they discover that you are a coward?" Obi-wan spoke confidently.

"We shall see who the coward is Kenobi, I do not need anyone to fight my battle, and you are no match for me Jedi whelp. You are not facing 'Chancellor Palpatine' now; he was a serviceable alias to my true persona. I am Darth Sidious; Sith Lord, and will be Emperor, to the Republic. The galaxy will bow to me, once I have destroyed you, and you're pathetic Jedi."

"Your false bravado doesn't impress me - Sidious!" Obi-Wan smirked.

"I am not afraid of a mere whelp. 'You' shall beg for mercy, before this day ends. However, mercy will not be granted to you or any of your kind" he cackled loudly pointing his finger.

Qui-Gon leant in and whispered to Obi-wan "Be wary young one, he is full of tricks"

Obi-wan did not answer, just smiled at Qui-Gon. He straightened up, and then strode off with a purpose, leaving Qui-Gon alone. Qui-Gon watched as Darth Sidious lowered his repulsorlift, leaving the safety of his men, and walked towards Obi-wan.

Qui-Gon scanned the surrounding countryside; there was cover enough for him to hide from the storm troopers. He knew which machine was the controller, to deactivate the bubble. He could do nothing to help Obi-wan at the moment, but he could release his friends. He was waiting for a distraction to cover his movements.

Obi-wan deliberately moved to the other side of the canyon, he wanted to give Qui-Gon a chance to move undetected behind the troopers. Sidious was moving across, in front of Qui-Gon, he would leave the meddlesome Jinn to his men. He was striding away from Qui-Gon when abruptly Obi-Wan took off at a flat out run, only for a few strides, and somersaulted onto a boulder. He turned to face Sidious who had stopped suddenly. The unexpected movement caused all Sidious's men to avert their eyes to Kenobi, watching in anticipation of the battle, which was soon to commence.

Therefore, no one noticed Qui-Gon, disappear into the bushes. He was an advanced student of art of cloaking, it was an art learned by experienced Masters with a high connection to the living force. Qui-Gon was only one of a handful of Jedi Masters to attain the grade. He was able to cloak his presence with the aid of the force, and blend in to his surroundings. Therefore, he quietly made his way to the command post.

Darth Sidious was curious why Kenobi had rushed forward as he did, and he glanced back to notice that Jinn had disappeared. He grinned confidently that his men would dispose of the insect Master directly. He drew his sabre, It was time to finally rid him self of the thorn in his side, Kenobi.

"I made the mistake of letting you live, now I will finish you off, you pathetic whelp."

Obi-Wan jumped off the boulder as Sidious approached and stood his ground. Sidious was close enough for Obi-Wan to hear his breathing, and abruptly Sidious lurched at Obi-Wan swinging his red sabre towards Obi-wan. Nevertheless, his blade found only empty space, as Obi-Wan, anticipated his strike flipping backwards, somersaulting, and landing some ten metres away. He drew his brilliant blue sabre that seemed to glow brighter than it ever had before.

"You should have killed me on Hesperidium, when you had the chance Sidious. That was your second mistake". Obi-wan berated.

Sidious looked confused. "Second mistake, I make no mistakes. What mistake are you speaking of?" Sidious roared.

"Sending your apprentice to kill me on Culroon lll, was your first mistake. He failed, as will you; It is time to end your reign of terror, 'Sidious". Obi-Wan punctuated his name.

Again, Sidious lunged forward, this brat was annoying him, and he would kill him and then kill every Jedi in existence. The battle commenced in earnest, two sabres flashed and parried. Sidious struck out at Obi-wan's feet, and the movement made him nearly loose his balance, because Obi-wan's feet were no longer there, he jumped up flipping over Sidious's head, and brought his blue blade down towards the Sith who had to move quickly to avoid being beheaded. The heat of the others blade came close, too close and clothing burned with the strike of red and blue blurring into a blend of colour, so fast were the strikes, that all eyes were glued to the battle of good versus evil.

Fortunately, for Qui-Gon, no one noticed him slowly making his way from one machine to another. He was using the force to hide his material self, blanketing his presence from the storm troopers, who were looking for him. However, their concentration was divided between searching for Qui-Gon, and watching the battle raging on in front of them.

At one point Sidious, and Obi-wan, were so close they could feel the heat of the others breathe.

"You pathetic excuse for a Jedi" Sidious taunted. "You do not have the power to defeat me"

The two blades were crossed and they were pushing against each other. "Give up old man" Obi-Wan criticized

That infuriated the Dark Lord, and he force pushed Obi backwoods. Repeatedly they parried and blocked. The battle ensued for many minutes; Sidious was frustrated. The Jedi whelp was getting under his skin. He pushed with all his might, sending Obi-wan flying back crashing to the ground, his sabre becoming dislodged from his grip, rolling across the ground as he fell flat on his back winded.

Sidious saw his chance, and he rushed forward and in doing so, he ignited the other end of his sabre. Obi-wan saw him attacking with a double-ended sabre, devilish red protruding from either end of his sabre. Obi-Wan stretched out his hand, calling his own sabre back to him, and using the force flipped back and up onto a rock, out of harms way.

Sidious cackled and his voice was harsh. "That's it run away, you, and your pathetic sabre, are no match for 'me," he said spinning the double blade as he walked towards Obi-Wan.

Obi-wan gathered the force around him; it was comforting and seemed to sing to him. He was staring down at Sidious from his rocky platform, raising his sabre above his head, he pressed a button. His sabre came to life turning the brilliant blue blade into a double-ended weapon of light.

Sidious, stumbled back a step, the Jedi were never interested in this kind of weapon. He had never seen a Jedi use one. How could Kenobi have such a weapon? It stunned him for a moment. "W..what, How".. he started to say.

However, Obi-wan didn't wait to answer him. He leapt forward swinging his double-ended blade, the sound of sabres sizzling, and crashing into each other ricochet across the valley. Every Jedi behind the dark force bubble could see the battle, they were unable to assist Obi-Wan. The battle raged again, only faster this time as blue and red clashed in a binary blur of movement.

The red blade slashed down, catching Obi-wan down his chest, grinding into his side. Obi-wan staggered back; the pain was immense. Sidious cackled loudly now, he was full of confidence, full of arrogance, too much, and he ran towards the staggering Jedi. Sidious rushed forward, his blade over his head. Obi-wan brought his blade up from the ground, and pierced the Sith in his side and then brought the blade up towards Sidious's chest.

"Now were even," Obi-Wan, panted. He rolled away, from the downward thrust of the red blade. Sidious screamed in pain, staggering back, as his blade was deflected by Obi-Wan's. Both men moved away from each other, to gather their strength, they put twenty metres between them. Obi-Wan wrapped his torn tunic across his chest and shoved the end into his pants, hoping the tunic would stop the flow of blood.

Sidious did the same, however, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Jinn near the force bubble controller. He screamed, throwing out his hand, and shot blue lightening at Qui-Gon. The power of it knocked Qui-Gon flying back into the machine, with a loud thud. Qui-Gon slid down the metal not moving.

Obi-wan screamed "Noooooo," and ran towards Sidious, with pain and anger in his eyes.

Double-ended sabres clashed, once more. The blows were heavy; nevertheless, Obi-wan knew his sabre was strong. He leapt at Sidious, who was holding his sabre across his chest for protection, Obi-wan smashed down hard splintering the ruby red sabre in two. Sparks flew in all directions. Now Obi-wan had the upper hand, Sidious only had one end of a sabre, Obi-wan still had two.

Sidious blocked the blows, which were coming fast and furious; he could not match Kenobi's power and youth. He had to do something else. He turned his palm up on his free hand, and force pushed Obi-wan and at the same time sending shards of blue lightening into Kenobi's body. Obi-wan flew backwards tumbling repeatedly. He staggered to his feet, yet Sidious was relentless, and sent another barrage of force lightening at the young Jedi.

It seemed to pierce Obi-wan, coming out the other side, it swirled around him, bringing him to his knees. Sidious cackled louder, he would be victorious. He stepped closer, using his immense dark power, and focusing his efforts on Obi-wan's body. Sending a torrent of force lightening into him.

Yoda and all the Jedi in the force bubble were helpless, they could only watch as this evil Sith poured everything he had into Obi-Wan, who was writhing on the ground in pain. Sidious was only five metres away from Obi-Wan, and he gradually struggled to his feet, he held up his hand and took the brunt of the force lightening in it, and amazingly, he sent it back to Sidious.

The Sith was enraged, and doubled his efforts, blue lightening crackled all around them both Sidious was drawing it to him for the final assault. However, Obi-Wan was drawing the force around him self as well, and white lightening spewed forth. Electric Judgement Master Plo Koon, called it. Judgement day was here. It flew from Obi-Wan's hands and connected with Sidious, both men were engulfed in a swirl of white and blue electricity, neither man, could be seen through it.

Yoda saw Qui-Gon move slightly, so he diverted his attention to him. He prayed to the force that Qui-Gon would somehow help Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon rolled away from the machine, and then rose to his feet, staggering towards a bunch of boulders. He pulled the remote switch from his pocket and pressed it, as he did the four-force bubble machines blew up. The blast released the Jedi who quickly ignited their sabres.

Over powering Sidious's men, they destroyed the command centre, droid controller, and all the droids collapsed. Sidious, and Kenobi were obscured, by the storm of lightening that engulfed the two combatants, and his men were unsure what to do. In the confusion, the Jedi quickly overpowered them.

Jedi began to run towards the lightening, however they could not get close. The force of it was so powerful, there wasn't anything they could do, but wait. Mace helped Qui-Gon up off the ground; he'd had the wind knocked out of him, when he hit the machine.

Qui-Gon wanted to rush forward to help Obi-wan, but Yoda stopped him. "Impossible to interfere, loose concentration will Obi-wan, help him we cannot."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"On his own is our Obi-wan, pray to the force that strong enough he is"

After several moments of blue and white lightening shooting out in all directions, it started to swirl around them, appearing like a tornado. It lifted off the ground taking the two opponents with it. A maze of sparks flew in all directions, and the force storm twisted, into an enormous ball of electricity.

An ear-piercing scream filtered through the walls, expelled from within. The white lightening shone brightly enveloping the blue, within its walls, and abruptly exploded. The force of the explosion, sent Sidious, and Obi-wan flying through the air, crashing hard onto the ground, both bodies were motionless, both were smouldering…….

Jedi, rushed forward across the field, they were some distance away from either man. Sidious was closest, the sight was ghastly, he was shrivelled, he was black, and burnt. He was dead. Qui-Gon glanced at him briefly, as he rushed past. He had no interest in seeing to Sidious, he didn't stop he kept running, thoughts rushing through his mind. Obi-wan's life flashed before him, the good times, the bad, his heart was aching, and he wanted to scream.

He was screaming internally. _(No Please, force NO! Do not take my child from me,)_ he reached out with his senses, yet he could not sense his apprentice in the force, his mind was a jumble, it seemed to take forever to reach the smouldering form that was laying so still, although it was only seconds.

Qui-Gon slid to a stop, collapsing to his knees, there was a roar like the wind rushing through his head, he could not concentrate; he could not calm his mind. He stared at the still form of his Padawan, his clothes were smouldering, practically burnt off him, a sleeve was still hanging from one arm but the cloth was smouldering.

**tbc...**

**Next: Last post.**


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks for commenting and reading my story. If you are interested, I have another story on SW. **"The Slave"**

Now for the end of this story………

Qui-Gon picked up his Padawan's smaller hand, and grasped it tight. He couldn't speak, he was numb, his vision was blurry, tears were forming in his eyes. He couldn't help staring at the deathly pale face that wasn't moving. He squeezed his hand tighter and when there was no response, he looked down and noticed Obi-wan's river stone half covered by smouldering tunic. It was laying on the ground next to Obi-wan's other hand. Qui-Gon picked it up with trembling fingers, and placed it in his apprentice's hand closing his fingers over it.

By this time, several Healers had arrived, and where touching the still figure, who lay unmoving on the ground.

Qui-Gon was oblivious to the strange sounds that were going through his mind_…. 'Qui-Gon' ….._ yes that is my name he thought_………'Qui-Gon'……._ yes I know my name, stop saying it_…….'Qui-Gon'…._

Qui-Gon looked up, realising some one was speaking to him. He looked into the Healers eyes for a moment, and then looked back down at his apprentice. The healer was repeating something, but Qui-Gon couldn't concentrate. All he could see was the body of his beloved Obi-wan…

"Qui-Gon he is alive, Obi-wan is alive" the healer kept saying.

Qui-Gon came to his senses, and realised the hand he was holding was still warm, and although Obi-wan's clothes were burnt and smouldering, his body was unmarked. Except for the sabre wound across his chest, and down his hip. Unlike that of the Dark Lord, who was burnt to a cinder.

"We must hurry, get him on the hover bed" gently they lifted the unconscious body of Obi-wan, onto the hover bed, and raced towards the Temple.

They left the bulk of the Jedi to clean up, and lock up the survivors of the Dark Lords army. Qui-Gon, Yoda, and Mace, went back to the Temple with Obi-wan. The healers worked through the day, repairing the damage done to his chest and side. Eventually, he was placed in Bacta, to heal his injuries. By nightfall, Obi-Wan was resting in the healers ward. He had not regained consciousness, and it worried them, as they could find no reason why he was still unconscious. The days wore on, and still he lay motionless, visitors streamed in, offering their well wishes to Qui-Gon, hoping for a speedy recovery for Obi-wan.

Qui-Gon sat holding the young mans hand, and a smile played across his face, thinking of what Obi-wan might say. _( "Master you don't have to hold my hand; I'm not a baby you know, I'm twenty years old"_

That thought made Qui-Gon realise that Obi-wan's birth day was only two weeks away he would be twenty one.

Qui-Gon was going to make this the best naming day that Obi-wan had ever had. He only had to wake up to enjoy it.

Returning from Dressel to Ossus, the victorious Jedi, sent they good wishes to Qui-Gon, they were amazed that the battle ended abruptly on Dressel, after the droids fell apart. Peace returned to Ossus and a new Chancellor, Bail Organa took over the Senate. The galaxy was at peace, and Ambassadors from around the Republic came to Ossus to give their thanks. Ships started arriving with more force sensitive beings, young and old, beings of all races, gathered from all over the galaxy.

Everything was coming to fruition, the universe was changing for the better, and every thing was becoming much brighter. All except for Obi-wan, he remained in a coma, it had been nearly a week now, and talk had started about his condition.

A woman and her Husband were having a meal in the dinning hall, they had arrived with their three Children, they had heard about the Jedi here on Ossus, and wanted to bring their eldest child to them, the youngling was force sensitive.

The parents wanted what was best for their child, and hearing about the Jedi, and how they had saved the galaxy from slavery, they wanted their first born to become a Jedi, to help in the fight to maintain a free galaxy.

As they were eating, they overheard a group of young Jedi talking. "Why is it taking so long, It has been a week, what are the healers doing for Obi" one Calamarian girl said.

"Come on Bant you know Obi, he likes to be the centre of attention, we just have to trust in the force, after everything he's been through, surely the force won't abandon him now." A blonde girl said.

"Our Obi-wan will pull through, He just has too." said a Dressilian youth.

The wife listened intently, and when she heard the name 'Obi' she had to ask them a question.

"Excuse me for eavesdropping, but can you tell me about the person you just mentioned, this – Obi?" She asked.

They stared at the woman, "What do you wish to know?" Bant questioned.

"Several years ago I was a slave on Tatooine, and a young man rescued me, he freed me from slavery. I asked him his name; he was not going to tell me, for he feared some one was searching for him.

However, as he left he did say, part of his name was Obi. I never mentioned his name until now as he had asked me to keep it to myself. But I heard you speak of this person named Obi" and I was wondering if it may be the same boy. If it is, would it be possible to speak to him?"

The Padawan's didn't know what to do, and as they looked at each other Siri saw Qui-Gon, just getting up from finishing his meal, to head back to the healers.

"Master Jinn" Siri called out.

Qui-Gon saw the group and walked over. "Hello Siri, Bant, Garen," and he nodded to the woman.

"If you are going to ask me about Obi-wan there is still no change" he sighed.

"Master Jinn, this lady is asking about Obi-wan, she says she knows him from when he was searching for us?"

Qui-Gon stretched his senses and felt only compassion and honesty from this lady, he smiled at her.

"Hello my name is Qui-Gon," he bowed to her.

"Hello, my name is Shmi Skywalker, and that's my husband Greig, those three are our children"

Qui-Gon could sense a strong force presence from the elder of the children. He bowed to the husband.

"Your elder child is force sensitive, did you know?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes that is why we are here, we feel that we cannot give him what he needs. We think his place is here with the Jedi, with Obi?" she finished.

"How is it that you know Obi-wan?" he asked.

"Well I am not certain if it is the same boy, because when I met him he only gave me part of his name. Which he said was 'Obi'. As I was telling these three, I met him when he came into the store were I was a slave. A storm came up and he stayed at my home, he was only a young boy of sixteen, although he said he was nearly seventeen. He had a lovely smile, and his hair was a golden colour. I noticed some scars on his neck, when he took off the head cover that was hiding his features. Anyway he payed Watto for me, and gave me my freedom. I was pregnant with Anakin at the time. I married his father Greig, and we have been happy ever since, we added two more children to our family." She pointed to the girls. "Please if it is my saviour, I would like to see him. I would like to show him my son Anakin."

Qui-Gon knew she was telling the truth, and thought it would be a good idea for her to see Obi-Wan. Maybe her voice would bring him out of his coma; nothing else they had tried had been successful.

"I will take you to him, However, I must explain, he is in a coma."

"Oh no!" she exclaimed. "What happened to him?"

"He was in a battle and he was injured, it has been a week, but so far he hasn't regained consciousness." Qui-Gon stated.

Qui-Gon outwardly showed very little emotion, but on the inside, Obi-wan's condition was tearing him apart. Shmi felt it through her simple force connection that Qui-Gon was nearly at breaking point. When they entered Obi-wan's room she could see why. She recognised Obi immediately; he still had that young innocent face she had remembered. As they got closer to the bed, she could see the various tubes connected to his body, keeping him hydrated, and fed.

Qui-Gon sat heavily on the chair next to him, and gently took hold of his hand. He was tense and tried not to show any emotion, when he asked her. "Do you recognise him?"

"Oh Yes it is him, he hasn't really changed that much, except that he doesn't have any scars around his neck, and maybe he looks a little older, he would be about twenty now?" she asked.

"He will be twenty one in a week; I was hoping he would regain consciousness so we could celebrate."

"I would like to come to that party if it is permitted?" she asked.

"I will see what I can do" he said his voice wavering.

Qui-Gon gripped Obi-wan's hand tighter and whispered "Please Obi-wan come back, I cannot take much more".

"Why hasn't he woken? Shmi asked.

"The healers are baffled, his injuries were severe, but he spent time in Bacta, and the scans showed that the damage was repaired. They expected him to wake a few days ago. Nevertheless, since that hasn't happened, they don't know what to think." Qui-Gon said, not taking his eyes away from his Padawan's face, and clutching the young man's hand tighter...

_Dream sequence:_

_He seemed to be floating; a soft cushion of fluffy white clouds, his body was weary. However, he felt at peace, he was in no hurry; time seemed to dissolve around him. He sensed the touch of many comforting hands, soothing his aching limbs. They were the gentle hands of long past Jedi, those he knew were part of the force. He also felt the touch of those, who had passed into the force recently; it was comforting to know that they were at peace, they were happy._

_Dreamily, he could hear the sounds of strange music, like the sound of chimes in the breeze, and if he listened hard, it was as if all natures' sounds were playing in a symphony. It was a peaceful and relaxing symphony. He felt the sensation of being immersed in something warm, it didn't feel like water, more like silk it slipped along his body, rejuvenating his soul restoring his strength. His whole life swirled around him, he smiled as he felt himself being caressed, and then he was watching the minutes, and hours, and days, of his life streaking past him, as though he was a spectator watching his life story being told._

_He felt the cleansing of his body, a tingling sensation passed right through him, it was so beautiful._

_When he began this journey, floating on the clouds, he felt so tired. Now, he felt amazing, he felt at peace, like he didn't have a care in the world. All of nature's wonders were passing through him, the living force was putting on a display just for him, He found him self wrapped firmly, in a cocoon of the unifying force, and it was so beautiful. He felt a familiar sensation of someone squeezing his hand. Calling him back; did he want to come back? He wasn't sure, it was so peaceful here. Yet there was something missing._

_:End Dream sequence..._

Qui-Gon was still holding Obi-wan's hand, and Shmi watched his chest rise and fall. Abruptly his head moved slightly.

They both noticed it. "Obi-wan – Padawan - can you here me? - Please wake up" Qui-Gon pleaded.

With his eyes still closed, Obi-wan whispered "Yes – Master I'm coming - Just a little while longer please - It is so… beautiful - soon,…..soon……" and then there was silence.

"Obi-wan, Obi-wan" the healers heard Qui-Gon call out, and came rushing in.

"What is it?" the healer asked.

"He spoke to me - Just then" he explained. "Obi-wan whispered, he was coming back soon, just a little longer he said." Qui-Gon's eyes were bright with hope.

The healers checked him over; there seemed no change in his condition. They looked at Qui-Gon sceptically.

"He did speak, Mrs Skywalker heard him, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes I heard him say something, it was very quiet, however, he did say something," she agreed with Qui-Gon.

Yoda and Mace had arrived, and were listening to the conversation, and then Yoda announced.

"Connected with the force he has, in harmony with the living and unifying force. Wake he will, when the force wills it. Patience we must have, safe he is. A celebration to prepare for, a week to arrange we have." Yoda said as he shuffled out the door with Mace tagging along with him.

The next day Qui-Gon was meditating and holding Obi-Wan's hand, when he felt it squeeze his. He opened his eyes, and two brilliant glistening eyes looked back at him.

"Obi-wan, Oh, Obi-wan" he stammered.

Obi-wan smiled, and said in a whisper, "Yes that's my name alright" and proceeded to start coughing.

Qui-Gon reached for the glass of water and lifted Obi-Wan's head off the pillow so he could drink.

After a few moments, he spoke again. "How long have I been here for Master"

"Just over a week my young one, I was beginning to think you were going to sleep forever. How do you feel?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I think I feel alright, a bit sore and stiff, and really hungry? Master what happened. What happened to Sidious?" he asked.

"He is dead my Obi-wan, you and he were locked in battle, and he attacked you with blue shards of lightening, and you returned it with white, it engulfed both of you, there was nothing we could do to help you. When it was all over Sidious was dead, and you were unconscious. His army was defeated," Qui-Gon said.

"Oh I-I don't remember much of the battle, after I saw him strike you down. However, I can see you appear to be alright, thank the force" he smiled as he squeezed Qui-Gon's hand again.

The healers came in. "Well you certainly gave us a scare young man, it is about time you woke up. Now lay still while we remove the tubes, and make you more comfortable." They were all very glad that their favourite patient was alive, and well.

News travelled quickly through the Temple and in no time, all his friends queued out side his door, to visit him. It wasn't long before he grew tired again and fell asleep. Nevertheless, it was a restful sleep; there would be no nightmares, no visions, just peace. Each day he got stronger, his appetite grew and finally, after him whining constantly, they allowed him to leave the healers ward.

The day of the celebration came, and Obi-wan was back on his feet, he wouldn't win any races at the moment, yet he could walk unaided. He was overwhelmed at the generosity of his friends and peers, all his favourite foods were on the menu. His favourite music was playing, and there was plenty of his favourite drinks, Reythan Berry Juice, and Muju Juice.

Obi-wan was the centre of attention, and when they brought out a large honey wafer cake; with chocolate blob candy pieces on it; His emotions got the better of him and his eyes misted up.

"I do not know what to say, 'Thank You' I am relieved to be here for this celebration day.

His friends gathered around him with presents. Obi-Wan felt blessed to have so many friends, and then Qui-Gon, wrapped his arm around Obi-Wan's shoulder, and announced, "I have a surprise for you, so if you would just pull this drape away, we can get on with the celebration."

Obi-wan gave Qui-Gon a devilish look, grabbing the drape, he pulled it back. Obi-Wan's eyes grew wideand his mouth opened.

Standing behind the drapes was Selina, Nalu, Mingo, and a pregnant Nikita. Tears clouded his eyes, as he lurched forward; embraced by his adoptive family. They smothered him with kisses and hugs. Later he asked the obvious question, and learned that Nikita and Mingo had married the previous year and were expecting their first child. Obi-wan was so glad that his family had come to see him, he had thought never to see them again.

Once Obi-wan's Family and friends had, spent time with him, they headed off to get something to eat off the table. Obi-wan was about to pour himself another glass of Berry Juice, when a tall Twi'lek dressed in fine silks, sidled up close behind him.

"Hello Kid, the Twi'lek, whispered in Obi-Wan's ear. Obi-wan, turned around to face the owner of that voice, he knew that voice! Obi-wan looked deep into his eyes "Dalek" he whispered back.

"Yep that's me, I told you not to worry yourself about me. I think I have taken pretty good care of my self" Dalek said as he stretched his arms out, showing the finery of his clothes, and the jewellery he was wearing.

"How did you get here, Obi asked? as he shook Daleks hand.

"Well, when I escaped from - you - know - where! - I changed my lifestyle, you inspired me Kid, and I have gone straight, well as straight as I can. Lets just say that I don't kill people anymore." he whispered.

Obi-wan clasped the big Twi'lek's shoulders. "Thank you, for everything you did for me back then. I would not be here, without your help" Obi-Wan confirmed.

"No worries Kid, yet I gotta tell yah, I don't think you need much help." They both laughed.

Obi-wan half turned back to the table, wanting to offer a drink to Dalek, he saw a woman whom he remembered well, coming towards him. He went to say something to Dalek, but the Twi'lek had vanished into the crowd. Obi-Wan smiled.

Obi-wan, stepped towards the family group heading his way, he had recognised her immediately, and he went forward and embraced her, "Shmi" he smiled.

"Hello Obi-wan"

"I am very pleased to see you Shmi, how have you been"

"I am very happy Obi-wan, I would like you to meet Greig, my husband," she indicated to him.

Greig extended his hand and Obi-Wan took it. "I am indebted to you for freeing my wife, you made me the happiest man alive" Grieg confirmed.

Obi-Wan blushed, and bowed, he saw the children standing along side her. Two little girls, and a young boy who was maybe four years old.

"These are my youngest children Kaylie and Kareen. The nearly two-year-old twins giggled.

"Hello! My, I bet you two girls are a handful."

Greig laughed and said, "You can say that again"

Shmi pointed to her son. "Obi-wan, I would like you to meet Anakin, he is my first born, he was that lump in my stomach, which you weren't sure about." Obi-wan blushed.

He knelt down and said "Hello Anakin, you look like you could eat a piece of this cake. He said as he brought the tray of cake towards the three children. The two girls grabbed apiece each, running and hiding behind their father.

However, Anakin took a piece for himself and another piece; he held it towards Obi-wan, and said "Will you have a piece with me?"

"Why thank you Anakin, I would like that very much." They both popped the cake in their mouths, it was the best tasting cake Obi-wan had ever had.

Abruptly, Anakin said. "Mmm' this is the best cake ever... Can I give you a hug for your naming day, Obi-wan?" Anakin asked brightly.

_A vision flashed before his eyes._

_Obi-wan looked at Anakin, who he had seen in his terrible visions. In his nightmares of the past, he had seen a different scenario of their meeting. Anakin was older, and anger surrounded him. Obi-Wan's visions had been horrible, a black armoured mask, a black robe was draped around this boy, holding in the evil and a dark aura, which surrounded Anakin. Obi-wan saw the faces of young children, cut down by Anakin's sabre. In Obi-wan's visions Anakin, had grown into a monster,- a killer of children - a destroyer of worlds._

_Nevertheless, that was a different future, which came from that time, the time of Cullroon lll,- of Hesperidium,- the horrors of Kessel,- before Obi-wan changed destiny, and changed the course of the galaxy._

_Now all he sensed was a happy and well-adjusted little boy, who was destined to become Obi-wan's first Padawan. A boy who would become a great Knight and stand side by side with his Master Obi-wan, and his Grand Master Qui-Gon in the New Jedi Order..._

He smiled brilliantly at Anakin's request and said. "I would like a hug very much, as he opened his arms, Anakin fell into his embrace, and the force sang its approval.

The Jedi were assured of their place in the galaxy, and peace would reign once again.

The End.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
